Harry After Hogwarts
by Gorav1
Summary: Harry is at Azkaban looking to go back to Hogwarts to relieve himself of the sins of his past. With the death of the Dark Lord another has risen in his place. But Harry cannot stop him because it is...him. Phew,Chapter 16 is finally finished 'N uploaded.
1. Memories Forgotten

Chapter 1  
  
Memories Forgotten  
  
It was his last day at Hogwarts. This day was going to be last one he would spend in the castle. He sighed. Then looking down his landing upon the sleeping form of his beloved Cho. She worked in the Ministry but she had come down to see him graduate. He was grateful for that. As the the young couple sat together in the Room of Requirement his thoughts floated off to a far away place. To a man named Lord Voldemort. Surprisingly it was quite a silent year for him. Considering the fact that he was always hunted down by the Heir of Slytherin it was a surprise......  
  
The next day it was the Year ending feast. Everybody was high in spirit. All the students were in a jovial mood. Harry sat in the Gryffindor House Table. Cho sat by his side. He was smiling and osmetimes in between the feasts they were kissing playfully. All went well till the Headmaster got up to give his last speech of the term. As he was about to start there was a loud explosion that shook the very foundation of the castle. All the teachers sat up in alarm as a high pitched cackle was heard in a distance. The laughter made his blood run cold. It was the same laughter that he heard so often in his nightmares. The headmaster raised his voice above the commotion and ordered all the students to rush to their common rooms. Then with another loud explosion the doors of the Great Hall crashed apart. As everybody inside the hall waited with bated breath a man stepped forward. He had red slits for eyes and he had a nose similar to a snake. He had a long face and there was no mercy in those red pitless eyes. Lord Voldemort had arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
He aws flnked by countless number of his faithful Death Eaters. Then a battle ensued. It was the most horrific battle in the history of the school. Teachers and students set their differences aside and fought bravely to protect the 'temple of learning' magic in England. But alas the Death Eaters were too good. Several were killed and brutally injured. Help cme from the Ministry of Magic but all too late. Soon the fate of the school was sealed. Only Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter continued to duel but all the rest were taken.  
  
Voldemort stepped aside."Very well done my minions. Lord Voldemort will reard you all for your performance." Turning to Dumbledore"You Muggle loving fool did you think that you think defeat me using your pathetic army of half-bloods and muggle borns." He continued to snigger. No matter before dawn you will be dead but for now Crucio."  
  
Dumbledore writhed in pain."Stop"the boy bellowed.  
  
Voldemort looked up and his eyes landed on the boy."Ah Harry Potter our young hero."  
  
"You were the reason for our little battle tonight. Although nothing would please me more than to kill you right here on the spot I ahve decided that I should torture you before having the pleasure of killing you...."  
  
"Go on then torture me. Use your pathetic Cruciatus Curse"  
  
"Ah Potter you forget I told you I would torture you but why use an Unforgivable when there are so many ways to do the same desired effect", he spoke in a silky voice.  
  
The boy felt a feeling of hatred anguish and pain inside him. Something about the voice didn't sound right."Wh-what do you want to do with me?" he stuttered.  
  
Voldemort's smile faded."I want you to join me."  
  
"Nooooo" Cho cried out.  
  
"Harry don't do it" Ron and Hermione chorused.  
  
Voldemort scowled and spat"Join me our friends gets it." He pointed his wand dangerously close towards Cho.  
  
The boy looked frightened."How do I know that you wouldn't kill them once I have joined you?"  
  
"You don't. But I give my word that if you don't try anything funny your friends will live to see another day."  
  
He didn't have a choice. He ghastly overpowered. THe Ministry, the Order everybody has failed. He didn't even hope for the slightest miracle. All he knew that the most evil wizard of all time was giving him a prioposition that would make him a death eater or cost his friends' amd his loved ones' lives. He raised his face. Their were hot tears running down his face. He looked at Cho, Ron and Hermione. They were the best of his friends. he gazed at the loving eyes of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. He lowered his head and mumbled "I'm sorry."  
  
He wiped his tears with end of his robes and turned to Voldemort "I'll do it only if you let them go first."  
  
"Noooooooooo. Don't do it Harry." Cho and Hermione screamed. Dumbledore Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked spellbound with shock and grief.  
  
"All right. Lucius" Voldemort commanded.  
  
One of the men in cloaks and mask got up and prepared a portkey. Amidst sobs and cries of Cho and Hermione the boy felt miserable. He hadn't the the heart to look at them. Ron was too stunned to speak. Finally when the portkey was complete he handed it over to the Weasleys.  
  
"Go" he hissed.  
  
Soon in a moment with a shriek from Cho the Weasleys alongwith Hermione and Cho were gone.  
  
The boy let out a sigh and walked across the Hall to Voldemort and stood in front of him. "Let's get this over with fast" he spat.  
  
Voldemort nodded and firmly gripped his left hand and pulled up his robes. He pulled out his wand and sceramed "Morsemodre" With a tingling sensation the felt the tatoo being impanted on his skin. "Now Harry Potter be prepared to join my ranks" The boy looked sadly at Dumbledore who had a ermorseful sad look etched on his face.  
  
Voldemort raised one of his long fingers and touched the tatoo and immediately the felt pain. It was pain beyond pain. He screamed out in agony as his scar teared apart. His entire body felt as if it would burst apart. He felt his head would split in agony. He thought his veins would burst.  
  
With a cry Harry James Potter woke up from his nightmare in his cell in Azkaban.  
  
Realizations and a Plan 


	2. Realizations and a Plan

Realizations and a Plan  
  
Harry let out a gasp. Those were the worst memories that he possessed. The day he had betrayed all his friends and his loved ones. The day he had turned dark, the day he took over the role as the next dark lord. No one knew exactly what happened that night after the Weasleys left Harry that night. The only ones who were left to witness what happened were in no mind to actually tell what happened there. Except for one person. Harry Potter. He alone knew what had happened there that night and he had refused to cooperate with all the Ministry Aurors. Nobody allowed dare force him in fear of his dark powers. As he thought about this his thoughts migrated to that fateful night.  
  
After his friends had left Voldemort had performed the initiation ceremony Harry fell unconscious. As Harry came back to his senses he found lying on the ground and a pair of red eyes glaring at him. He got up and looked up at the crooked face of Lord Voldemort his most hated enemy. He pulled up the sleeves of his robe and saw the Dark Mark glowing tar black. He turned back at his nemesis whose twisted to a menacing smile and spoke," Very soon Harry Potter I will show you my full Dark Army. As soon all of my faithful Death Eaters arrive we will set out to capture the world. Together we will do great things."  
  
He turned around and muttered,"Crucio!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore shrieked out in pain. "No." Voldemort faltered hearing the authority in Harry's voice. "N-No!" he stammered. "I don't think I heard you properly. You do want to see me torture this old croony Mudblood loving fool, don't you? Imperio!"  
  
But Harry remained calm and spoke "No. I don't want you to torture Dumbledore."  
  
Voldemort was furious. "You have chose to join me and I don't like people questioning me. Crucio!"  
  
Again Harry was unperturbed. He remained calm. "You know that I am greater than all of these curses Voldemort. Like you I also wouldn't be affected by the mere curses."  
  
By now all of the Death Eaters had arrived and were watching curiosity at the conversation between their Dark Lord and his archrival. Harry looked around and feeling a little confident of his speech now that Voldemort was looking at him with a new understanding. "Today you made me join your companionship. I regret to say that may have been one of the worst decisions of my life but do not doubt that I will take full advantage of it." He added menacingly. Voldemort was still looking at him with a new look in his eyes.  
  
"Very well if that is what you want."  
  
"Then you will appreciate if I send him back at Hogwarts."  
  
"Never. I will never allow you to that." Voldemort spat. He raised his wand threateningly.  
  
"Very well if it has boiled down to this."  
  
"You will die Potter. I planned it as a surprise after I had you dealing with some work I thought I would finish you off. But I underestimated your strength. Even the Dark Mark has been nonetheless just a tattoo in your case. But it doesn't matter. You were right about that Potter, it does end tonight. Tonight I will finally avenge of my suffering by killing you in front of my faithful Death Eaters."  
  
"Well I have to disappoint you but guess again." Harry waved both his hands at the Death Eaters and there was a ear splitting crash and there was a huge wave of dust and smoke. Voldemort cowered and as the smoke cleared and the dust settled he looked up. Harry was floating up a few feet in the air. There was a strange powerful magical aura emanating from him. "Wh-What did you do just now Potter?" There was a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"That was an Explosion Hex from point blank range."  
  
"B-But yo-you di-didn't"  
  
"Use a wand? Voldemort I don't need a wand anymore to perform magic anymore. I have power that you can only dream of. You cannot stop me anymore."  
  
"I don't believe it." He was positively terrified that Harry could do wandless magic now.  
  
"You better. Because now I would finish what you started today. I told you it would end one way or the other before dawn. I hope now you are ready to face death."  
  
"You cannot kill me. I am the only Dark Lord. Unless there is another ready to take my place I am unstoppable. You cannot kill me now even if you had the power to do it. It will destabilize the entire magical world. The entire world will collapse. You cannot kill me. You cannot kill me." Voldemort laughed a maniacal high-pitched laughter that was enough to turn anybody's blood run cold.  
  
To Voldemort's amusement Harry continued to smile.  
  
"You are right. Killing you would destabilise the magical community. But who told you that the next dark lord is not ready. Tom when you murdered my parents you already knew who your successor was didn't you? The one who would vanquish you? The one who would have unimaginable powers? The one who would defy you six times before finally slaughtering you? I think you know. Even if it somehow escapes your notice, well you are looking at your successor right now."  
  
"You aren't serious?"  
  
"Well guess again Tom tonight you die and my eighteen year long suffering will come to an end."  
  
Voldemort was looking with a defeated look in his eyes. He was too terrified to move. Harry raised both his hands high above and spoke with a strange deep voice "Oh strong earth I beseech you tonight to awake from your slumber. Oh noble wind I beseech you to rise above the hearts tonight. Oh pure water I beseech you to rise above the oceans that you are bound by. Oh powerful fire I beseech you to rise from the grate. The elements of nature, I beseech you to share your strength with me to rid this mortal from the living world. I plead you to grant me my request."  
  
Everything was quiet for a moment. Then a rumble sounded. The entire place started to rock and sway as the floor started to crack. The wind started to blow and whistle inside the room. The fire had arisen from the grate and now it surrounded Harry as a halo. From nowhere cracks appeared in the walls and the ceiling as water started to stream in. Harry opened his eyes. It was not green like his mothers', nor was it red like it was a moment ago, it was bright gold. He spoke with a menacing voice.  
  
"You have resulted in many horrifying deeds mortal. Tonight you will surrender your soul and your life to the natural elements."  
  
Voldemort was looking at Harry as if the very life of him was robbed of him. He was positively horrified. Harry raised his right hand and aimed at Voldemort. A jet of green light struck Voldemort straight in his chest. He screamed out in agony as if he had been struck by the Cruciatus curse.  
  
"This is for my mum."  
  
He raised his left hand and a jet of red light soared through and struck Voldemort straight in his chest again. He again let out a scream even louder.  
  
"This is for my dad."  
  
Then a thinner beam of golden light shot through his eyes and struck his face. Voldemort was now positively howling.  
  
"This is for my suffering, for Cedric for Sirius and for Neville and for all of my friends."  
  
He was pleading to Harry to release him from the pain. Harry looked at him through his golden eyes balls and noticed a certain enjoyment in this task. He was torturing his sworn enemy and he was making him speak the same words he had dreamed of. And...and he was enjoying it. He wanted him to suffer. He never was held under the Cruciatus curse. He wanted him to experience it first hand. But he wasn't suffering just from the Cruciatus curse. Harry had redirected all his frustrations, pain, anguish, and anger and vented it towards Voldemort and using the power of the elements of nature had amplified it many times over. Voldemort was experiencing the effect of a thousand Cruciatus curses at once. Even as he writhed on the floor in agony and his body started to split and the veins started to burst apart he showed no weakness. He was watching with an odd gleam of triumph in his eyes. He was enjoying Voldemort's predicament.  
  
"Potter. Kill me. Death is less painful than this."  
  
Harry laughed at this. An odd maniacal laughter escaped his throat, which sounded odd to him.  
  
"Why scared of the pain, or are you afraid of death?"  
  
Harry had no idea how long he remained there torturing his parents' murderer. Voldemort lay there on the ground thrashing wildly on the ground screaming aloud in pain. His body was starting to feel the pressure. The veins and the arteries in his body started to feel the pain. They started to swell till they slowly started to burst apart under tremendous pressure.  
  
"Giving up already? I thought you would like to be alive for a few more moments. But if you are sure then..."  
  
As he spoke a bright blue light started to emanate from his body pores and it slowly started to approach Voldemort. The light was pure pale blue. As it continued to approach Voldemort the Dark Lord spoke in a raspy whispering voice "You may be my killer Potter but I hereby curse you to all eternity." As he lay in a pool of his own blood the light touched him. It seized him and a blinding flash followed. After a loud blood-piercing scream Voldemort fell dead. The blue haze still glowed within his corpse. Then with another dazzling white light the body split apart to many pieces and his soul separated from his mortal remains.  
  
Slowly the golden haze of his eyes subsided. The halo around him thinned apart. The winds stopped howling, the fire returned to glow in the grate and the earth stopped to growl and the water stopped streaming in the room. Harry collapsed on the ground. He stared at the pieces of Voldemort's body remaining behind. He looked around the room. It was devastated. The earth had cracked and steam was blowing through one of the fissures presumably from one of the sewer pipes underground. There was a huge crater in the centre of the room and there were about a thousand bodies lying around. The Explosion Hex sure did the job. He thought that most of them would be disfigured beyond recognition. Some were a mere pile of robes. Some on the other hand may still be alive but at a heavy price. He looked around and his eyes landed upon a tall person lying on the ground. He had totally forgot about Dumbledore. He hurried over and to his relief the Headmaster was still alive but barely. He was about to pick up Dumbledore and head for the school when a silver jet of substance shot through Voldemort's mangled body parts and entered Harry. It happened so fast that he didn't have time to react. He understood what happened. Voldemort had tricked him again. His soul had now passed onto Harry.  
  
"You son of a bitch."  
  
Maniacal laughter filled his head. He knew his soul was weak now from exhaustion. Voldemort will soon overpower his soul and take care of Dumbledore. He had to take Dumbledore away to somewhere safe. He turned to Voldemort's skull and quickly changed it to a portkey. He placed it in Dumbledore's hands and as Dumbledore opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Harry." He spoke in a raspy whisper.  
  
"Just go before the transformation was complete."  
  
With a whirl of colours Dumbledore was off to Hogwarts taking Harry's portkey.  
  
Harry suddenly was brought back to his senses as he sat back in his bed. He was in Azkaban. Why were these memories coming back to haunt him? He vaguely remembered what happened next. Voldemort's spirit took control over his body. The Ministry soon arrived and then they faced the wrath of Voldemort in form of Harry Potter. Harry blasted off several hundreds of Ministry members before his own soul started to fight back and when he finally got control over his body he had laid down his defences and allowed to be stunned. Then he was sent off to Azkaban without a trial. Nobody had questioned this decision. Everybody seemed to believe that it was the only course of action left. Soon the Ministry had rounded off all the Death Eaters and they were all sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.  
  
As Harry continued to ponder over this he felt a surge of anger. He recollected that none of his friends nor loved ones had come and stood beside him. He was struck with rage and fury. They all were guilty. They should be punished. None of them had voiced their feelings, they all thought he was the culprit and they all thought that he deserved every bit of that life imprisonment. They all thought he was the cause of the deaths of the five hundred aurors. Everyone apart from the remaining Death Eaters had abandoned him.  
  
They will all pay for their mistakes. Harry swore under his breath. He was going to make them pay. It was not that he suffered much though. Unlike other prisoners in Azkaban he didn't feel the Dementors. Although he had many horrors in his past he had manage to camouflage all that and he remained with his better memories. Even when he thought of his better times in life the Dementors didn't seem to affect him. Then he felt it.  
  
His soul was getting tired and the character of the dark lord was springing forth. He has been suffering from multiple personality disorder. And he felt it coming. He had so far exercised a little control over his dark personality but Azkaban was tiring him down. He felt it. He got down on his knees as his scar leapt in pain. He yelled. This was turning painful. He had never had this much amount of problem transforming into his dual personality. Perhaps he was losing control over it. Then he looked up and got to his feet.  
  
He looked into the mirror and turned his attention to his red eyes. They were the same thin narrow slits. But with his dark personality it didn't have any comfort in it. It was pitiless and rage flowed through it.  
  
He gave a terrifying scream.  
  
"Dumbledore, you Muggle loving swine. I will destroy you for this. You convinced my friends to turn their backs against me. You're going to pay for this." He shrieked.  
  
"Tomorrow 31st July on my thirtieth birthday I will escape Azkaban becoming the second ever to do so. And I will take over Hogwarts within a year and the entire wizarding world will know of the power of the Boy Who Lived. The Boy who survived will rule again. The entire community will face the wrath of Harry Potter." 


	3. The Escape

The Escape  
  
The next day everything went smoothly till dusk. It was just about any ordinary day. The Dementors were swarming about the place. The Ministry aurors were also patrolling the castle. Harry had spent the day meditating on all happy thoughts. He had been thinking about Cho and Ron and Hermione. He needed to have strong happy memories to break the wards of Azkaban. Around eight o'clock he stood up and walked up to the bars of the cell. He held them with his hands and concentrated every thought every memory of his on the bars. But the more he used his magical powers the more the wards seem kept resisting his strength. As he slowly increased his strength the sky started to gloom and the wind started to howl. The ocean thrashed the waves on the island and the earth started to rumble. The aurors felt this and quickly went forward towards the you-know-who cell. When they reached there they stood in shock. Harry Potter was standing in front of them and his prison bars had been dismantled as if a herd of mad Hippogriffs had rummaged through them. One of them quickly got to his senses and hissed "Dawlish, inform the Ministry."  
  
"Yes inform the Ministry I would love a little exercise before escaping Azkaban." Harry spoke in a mocking tone.  
  
The auror named Dawlish hurried away to inform the Ministry. To his much surprise Harry didn't even bother to stop him. The entire passageway fell silent. Apart from the howling of the wind or the crashing of loud waves no sound was heard.  
  
"Free us Master. Free us from this torture." A voice rang out. It followed by others a cry of pain and torture. These were the voices of his remaining few Death Eaters who were serving their term of life imprisonment. Harry looked sideways at one of them. He was kneeling on the bars of the cell and crying out pathetically. Harry looked at him with utter disgust and disdain. He waved both of his hands along the length of the corridor and all the prison snapped open. The aurors gasped. They were looking at him with renewed fear and surprise. The Death Eaters crawled out of their prison cells and the nearest of them proceeded towards Harry and kissed the hem of his robes.  
  
"Th-thank you master." He muttered. Harry kicked him forward.  
  
"Get off me you slime. Go back to your homes and soon the dark lord will call on you. Apparate to your places. Now that the wards of Azkaban are broken all prisoners are free."  
  
The aurors were now looking positively furious. The dementors were also watching this amusing situation. One of the aurors boldly step forward and spat out "You will have to get through us Potter before any of you dare to leave this place."  
  
"Do you want die this soon Smith?"  
  
"How do you expect to get through hundreds of qualified Ministry aurors and thousands of dementors single handedly and that too without a wand?"  
  
"Tut-tut haven't you been noticing Smith? I don't need a wand to do magic. Even without a wand I can do magic of the most powerful kind. Not even Merlin can accomplish the power that I control. If I want I can strip all you of every bit of magic that you have and that too without a wand."  
  
"Impossible. No one can do wandless magic. Not even Merlin could do it."  
  
"Such arrogance. A little learning is a dangerous thing Smith. It is time for some demonstration."  
  
Harry raised his hands over his head and forced his powers to concentrate on his hands. His hand started to glow.  
  
"Expecto Patronum Eternalis."  
  
Thousand of multicoloured stags burst forth from his hands and charged at the dementors. The dementors made a valiant effort to keep them at bay but the stags ran amuck their ranks. Once there was confusion among the dementors the stags did something curious. They leaped at the dementors and started to suck the breath out of them. It was just as if they were sucking their souls out of them. Soon all the dementors were gone. The stags started to disappear into thin air.  
  
The aurors remained stationary. They were spellbound. They had just realised what Harry had done. He had killed the dementors!!! He let out a sigh and said "Never really liked them. Tonight every victim of the dementor's kiss gets his soul back. Now that you just have seen a mere demonstration of my powers I suggest you step aside and let me pass."  
  
There were a number of popping noises. The aurors were arriving. Harry turned to the death eaters. "Leave. Now." He hissed. With another loud pop rest of them vanished. One of the aurors who had just arrived spoke to Harry with an authorative voice.  
  
"Harry Potter you have just allowed all our top security prisoners to escape an offence of the highest degree punishable by law. You are now entitled to the kiss."  
  
"Well spoken Diggory but the problem is our most top security prisoner here has destroyed all the dementors just before you arrived."  
  
"Then we take him down."  
  
"If your small little verbal battle is over then I would say that we finish this little conversation so that I may leave this darn place."  
  
All the aurors sprang into action. They hurled curses jinxes and hexes at him with full force but somehow he kept blocking them. The spells hit him straight but nothing happened. Harry yawned. "Is that all you got? You're even worse than Crabbe and Goyle then and I thought they were the limit of stupidity. Come on give me some of the unforgivables."  
  
Smith and Diggory were looking at him and cast a dark look before crying out "Imperio!" Again Harry smiled.  
  
"You guys are really thick. No wonder the Ministry's gone to the docks. How thick were you to believe that I would let you cast spells on me and let myself get hit?"  
  
"You don't get it, do you? I am immune to all the stupid mumbo jumbo that you can think of. None of your spells would affect me not even Avada Kedavra."  
  
The aurors were looking blank and defeated. Some of them continued to try but in vain. "Tired so soon? I was supposing you would be trying some more. Well take it your way then. Explodra!" The entire corridor blasted through.  
  
"That was so easy. I always liked to fight aurors."  
  
Harry walked along the corridors looking around. Ten years he had lived in this place. Forgotten and forsaken from the world. Most people would go mad. But he had held his head. He paused in front of a mirror and looked at his own reflection. He was thin and his eyes were red and hollow. His teeth were yellow and his face was now as sallow as Snape. His hair was long and unkept. His beard was already long enough and comparable to Dumbledore's. Overall he was looking beyond recognition. No one in their right sense of mind would think him of the nice and handsome Head Boy of Gryffindor with green eyes. He had undergone a transformation that night on June 30th 1998. Today looking at his own body ten years later he kelp another surge of anger at Dumbledore. He was responsible for all this. He could have saved him but the blasted old fool had turned his back on him. He could have rewarded him beyond recognition and welcomed him as the Boy Who Destroyed the Dark Lord but instead he became the Boy Who Became the Dark Lord. He screamed out "Dumbledore you fool I swear that you will pay."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a shriek. He knew more Ministry people were coming in. He could have as well fought them but he had seen too many deaths today already. He didn't want more. He walked towards the open courtyard. It was drizzling. He looked out to the ocean and saw the endless passage of water. With an exasperated sigh he closed his eyes and concentrated on a phoenix. When he opened his eyes he looked at himself as the phoenix. But his skin and his feathers were all black and not the usual golden yellow what it actually seemed. He didn't expect his dark lordship would be affecting him in any way in his animagus form. He peered into the water of the ocean and a reflection of the black startled him. He was not recognizable anymore. His eyes, which used to be a comforting blue, had turned to dark red. All his feathers were as black as tar and "Blimey..." Even there was a dark mark under his left wing. He cursed Voldemort silently. He had to leave now. He flapped his wings and soared in air. He flew fast and swiftly. Soon he was flying above the clouds headed towards Hogwarts.  
  
He had made it. He had escaped Azkaban. He couldn't believe it. But the Ministry would be after him. He had once again lost control of his powers and probably slaughtered a lot of aurors today. But they deserved it. Why had they refused to give him a trial? He was stunned with shock at the massacre he had caused. They had stunned him and brought him to Azkaban dragging him like a dog. He learned that nobody had protested about it. Not even his best friends Ron and Hermione neither his girl friend Cho. Well he would be paying them a visit. He would make them see the cause. He wanted them to know what he went through all these ten years at Azkaban. This place had given him nothing but the worst nightmares one could think off. Only because of his will to survive had he remained sane and alive. Otherwise he would be just like the other death eaters. Come to think of the death eaters it seemed that they alone had believed in him escaping that horrific place. They seemed to be his only family.  
  
He shook those thoughts out of his head. He had only one thing in his mind. He had to get to Hogwarts and meet up with his school 'friends'. He had to catch up with them and then he would execute his plan.... To kill Albus Dumbledore. 


	4. Catching up with Time

A/N: This is a little longer chapter so it took a little bit longer to update. I am working furiously with this, as it is my vacation now. Soon after that the updates would get longer and longer. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Catching up with Time  
  
Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen of their apartment when Remus Lupin burst into the room.  
  
"He's escaped. He's escaped. Harry is out from Azkaban along with all the death eaters." He spoke fast and he was panting as if he had run a mile.  
  
"I've been warning people on the way to stay calm and move some place safe. Some place where no one would recognize them."  
  
Ron and Hermione remained still with shock. Whatever they had been expecting it was not this. But it only took them a moment to reconcile to the fact.  
  
"How could he get loose? He was one of the top rated ones there. How could he managed to escape the tremendous amount of security?" Hermione moaned.  
  
"Bloody hell!" was all Ron could manage.  
  
"Look I don't know how he got out though I very much intend to find that out myself and he was not the only ones to escape tonight. In fact all most all captives escaped. Somehow the anti apparition wards seemed to have broken at Azkaban. The Ministry managed to round up a few who were not far away from Azkaban. But the rest. There seem to be no trace of them at all. Even the dementors seem to have vanished. And the aurors..." he broke off.  
  
"What about them?" Hermione asked questioningly.  
  
"They-they... I can't say it."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"You have no idea. Well let's just say he created a memorabilia for us reminding the wizarding world of that fateful night. There were a couple of survivors though. They are now at St.Mungos. But I wonder if they at all will be able to tell them about anything. They looked so shocked as if they have had the fright of their lives. Those who perished – well we are having trouble identifying them. Their bodies are so mangled.  
  
"Anyway you lot must be out of here at once. I don't know if he does know about you staying here but it is best we all moved to a safer place."  
  
An hour later all the Weasleys along with Lupin were at # 12 Grimmauld's Place. It was dusty as ever. Ten years of unsettled dust and cobwebs had made this place almost uninhabitable. Soon enough people had started to pop around from the fireplace. People who were members of the Order of the Phoenix had started to gather at that place.  
  
The Weasleys were seated at the dining table in the kitchen. Mrs.Weasley was sobbing. Mr.Weasley was comforting her by placing an arm around her.  
  
"Why did he break free from that place? How could he have done that with all those security measures? They say that his prison bars were protected from all forms of magic. No curse or charm could make them disappear. Also the apparition wards around his cell were even stronger than the one at Hogwarts. The aurors say that he muttered things in his sleep and woke up screaming. But he still escaped didn't he? I mean no magic could stop him." Tonks finished.  
  
"You know I still have hard time trying to figure out amongst all people going over to the dark side it would be him. He finished off you-know-who didn't he? And still he landed in the dark side. He was my best mate and he abandoned all of it." Ron concluded with a pang of bitterness in his voice.  
  
"No one knows how he did it. Apart from Dumbledore no one was there to witness it and Dumbledore was unconscious at the time it all happened. But he killed all those people. Even the death eaters. It doesn't make any sense. Why would you kill someone and take his place when you have killed all the people who would have supported you?" Hermione spoke fast.  
  
With another whish of green cloud Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived at the kitchen.  
  
Everyone looked questioningly at him.  
  
"Well, Diggory has given his testimony just before slipping into coma. Not a moment too soon. The Healers don't think he has much of a chance. They say he was caught in an exploding hex. That also explains the mangled bodies. Blimey if he actually can perform such a complicated hex without a wand I don't know what the hell he else can do. Oh yeah he said that the dark lord also destroyed every single dementor."  
  
"What?" Everybody cried out in unison.  
  
"How could anyone do wandless magic of such magnitude? Only a few living people can do the Exploding Hex and probably Dumbledore is the only one who can do it with perfection. I even hate to think what else he can do with a wand. And how in the hell he can destroy dementors? There aren't any spells that can destroy them. They are too powerful magical creatures to be killed."  
  
"He did kill them though. Must have found a way to kill them."  
  
"Which makes our situation even more precarious." A soft voice spoke up surprising everyone. Albus Dumbledore had just appeared in the room.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore how did he do it? How did he escape from that place?"  
  
"I have a few ideas but they are merely nothing more than some of the wild figments that my brain has brewed up. I am though extremely amused how he actually did it without a wand. If what I believe he did then his wandless magical abilities must be more powerful than Merlin and Gryffindor put together."  
  
Everyone listened in stunned silence.  
  
"I however believe that it is time that the Order of the Phoenix be re- established again. It was prophesied that the third formation of the order would bring about the demise of the dark lord. I hope that the prophecy still holds. Let the dark arts be banished for good this time."  
  
With that he left with another pop sound.  
  
Harry watched through the bushes. He was eyeing the hut that was in his view. The hut where he knew his 'friend' Hagrid lived. But something was odd. His senses told him. He needn't need to see through the window to confirm his suspicions. He had heard sound of true delight and laughter coming from inside. Even then he peered through the window. Although he was more than thirty feet away his sharp phoenix like eyes picked out what was going on inside. A red haired man and a brunette were having the time of their lives. They were shagging and the man seemed to be very good at it. The way the woman was squirming and crying out he was sure she was enjoying as much as he was.  
  
Without any shade of politeness he opened the door and went inside. The couple were so engrossed with each other that they didn't notice the unwanted visitor inside the hut. Not knowing that he was the most feared man alive at the moment and the most powerful wizard ever born. Not knowing the dark lord was standing there watching in amusement at their wanton actions.  
  
"If you have finished enjoying yourselves you can turn around to see your unwanted visitor."  
  
The result was imminent. The man jumped around at the sound of his cold voice. The blanket just covering his abdomen! The girl let out a small scream. But none of their reactions were as strange when they saw Harry Potter the man they feared above all standing in front of the doorway. He went for his wand but Harry cut him in.  
  
"Don't think about it. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Why have you come here?" Charlie Weasley's voices quivered.  
  
"To settle an unfinished business." He answered shortly.  
  
"You have come to kill me haven't you?"  
  
"Don't be thick. Why the hell would I want to kill you? You haven't done me any harm though. Anyway I wanted to speak to Hagrid before making my moves but since he is not here I will have to settle with you. Where is he anyway?"  
  
"No idea" Charlie answered very quickly.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me. You could just tell me that you wouldn't tell and I would be satisfied. As it is I can read your mind fair enough. But I won't invade your privacy though."  
  
"What the hell do you want to know?"  
  
The girl gave a loud shriek. It seemed that she had finally come to her senses that Harry Potter was standing in front of her.  
  
"Shut up Maggie." He glared at her and waved a hand at her.  
  
She fell rigid and stiff and fell back onto the bed.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Charlie yelled with fury.  
  
"Relax it is just a simple body bind charm."  
  
"How did you do it without a wand?"  
  
"Haven't you been reading the Daily Prophet?"  
  
Charlie shrugged nonchalantly and muttered something about not believing them.  
  
"How did you know her name though? I mean I didn't tell you."  
  
"She was – er – ah – screaming about something when you were – um – engaging in your social activities."  
  
"But there was a silencing charm on the entire hut."  
  
"They don't work for me anymore."  
  
Both of them looked at each other in the eye for a long time. Neither of them blinked. Maggie was looking at them nervously. Eventually Harry broke the silence.  
  
"I can assure you that I would not even touch you or allow you any harm. You can have my word for it. Both of you."  
  
"Well what did you want to know?" Charlie shifted uncomfortably under the blanket.  
  
"First of all where is Dumbledore?"  
  
"He is away figuring out how to stop you."  
  
"I expected that of him. Too bad he won't be living long."  
  
Charlie froze.  
  
"Yo-you intend on killing him."  
  
"You would have done the same thing to anyone if you were in my place. Especially Dumbledore. I saved his neck out there that night with a huge pain in my arse and all he does is send me off that shit house without a trial. And speaking of that night what the hell do you know about that night? How much has that old bastard told you? Why didn't any of you request for at least a trial? I thought you guys at least owe me that much. But of course you didn't think so did you?" his voice was no more than a cold remorseless fury.  
  
"No one knows what happened that night. Nobody knows what happened that night between you and you-know-who. Dumbledore didn't tell us anything. Said that he was unconscious and unaware of what actually happened. And as far as your trial is concerned none of us thought it was necessary as there were a lot of eyewitness suggesting you killed all those aurors with a very advanced form of dark wandless magic. Dumbledore said you wouldn't stand a chance and we all know you have escaped to butcher all of us."  
  
"So the old crackpot didn't even bother to tell you. I should have guessed. That makes more the reason for killing him imperative. Anyway it has been nice talking to you." He spoke with a voice of harsh anger.  
  
He got up to leave. Then he spoke once again.  
  
"You can tell anyone you want about me being here. I wouldn't complain. And Charlie stay there for Maggie. She needs you."  
  
He looked at Charlie and went inside his mind and within a few moments he had found what he was looking for. Smiling inwardly to himself he gave the both of them a nod before disappearing with a loud crack. Maggie instantly got control of her body the instant Harry had left.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"I've got no idea. Yet he seemed so like the old Harry we knew. He was nothing what the others think him to be. He had all the opportunity to do whatever with us yet he just politely asked a few questions and then left."  
  
"I don't know Charlie. He gives me the creeps. Did you look at his eyes, they were deep red and his scar it was pitch black."  
  
"I know. Apart from his long hair and shaggy beard those are the only changes in the old Harry. Also his skin was pale but..." he trailed off.  
  
"You sound as if you fancy him." She accused wearing an ugly scowl on her face.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Maggie. I know what he's done. He deserves Azkaban. He bloody well deserves it. It's just he seemed so unlike the one you would possibly imagine even after killing those aurors barely a week ago. He seemed so like..." he trailed off again. Leaving his thoughts to himself.  
  
"He seemed to care for us. But why would he do that?" he pondered to himself.  
  
Charlie had become an instant celebrity. From an assistant gamekeeper to instant fame. Everybody was anxious to hear what he had to say. However they were far more confused when he had actually finished speaking about his little chat. Why would he act so fair and truly towards Charlie? This was the question on everybody's mind.  
  
"You know he had the chance to know everything about us but he didn't. He didn't bother to read my mind."  
  
"How do you know he hasn't?"  
  
"Because I know he hasn't" Charlie snapped. "If someone tries to read your mind the thoughts that he is expecting from you also appears at the back of your mind."  
  
"But that is only if he had been poking around your mind for sometime." Lupin answered.  
  
"Oh Charlie I was so worried for you. We all were." Mrs.Weasley remarked. "I'm so glad you are ok."  
  
"You know apart from the occasion when he was speaking about Dumbledore his voice was calm and caring. His appearance wasn't though. Azkaban had changed him outright. His hair was long and he had a shaggy beard. He had a black scar on his forehead and it was more pronounced than ever. But his eyes. They were so much like you-know-who. They were narrow slit-like and red. Bloody red they were. Without any sign of pity in them. They were so unlike his bottle green ones. You know apart from all that he was just like the old Harry."  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
That night Ron was already in bed when Hermione came inside the bedroom. She quietly slid under the covers and placed her hand across his bare chest.  
  
"You know 'Mione I have been thinking about him a lot. Since the conversation with Charlie. Is it possible that we were wrong about him?"  
  
"Ron think of how many people he had killed. He has unimaginable powers and we don't even know whether Dumbledore is capable of defeating him. He always said that Harry's powers would exceed his one day. He even said that he would be one of the greatest wizards ever at one point of time."  
  
"I wasn't thinking about that 'Mione. I was thinking about old times. Things we used to do at Hogwarts. You know the three of us. I was thinking of all the adventures we had and the pranks we pulled during school. It was so good. Everyone knew Harry was going to defeat him but no one knew about the consequences. We never saw this coming did we?"  
  
"It was horrible Ron. Even thinking about school gives me so pain. We never ever expected this. That's why it was so hard on us. And look at Cho. Even sometimes now she is crying."  
  
"They were real close. It must have been very hard for her. But then again we actually don't know what happened that night. Don't give me that look Hermione because you know we don't. Killing you-know-who is something that you don't do very often. I don't know what consequences he had to pay for that. For the last ten years I have forced my mind to believe that my former best mate did what he was destined to do and then he chose his own path. But after what Charlie told us today my mind says that something serious must have happened that night and I intend to find that out."  
  
"Unfortunately for you the only person who could tell you that is a crazy raving lunatic facing a possible dementor's kiss and is now on the run."  
  
"Yeah well he is, I mean sort of – but Dumbledore himself doesn't know."  
  
"Don't worry yourself over this matter Ron. This is about the Ministry. They would be the ones to capture him and put him back behind bars. They will..."  
  
"prove themselves to be brainless morons."  
  
Hermione hadn't been thinking about that.  
  
"No they..."  
  
She froze. Her mouth remained hanging open. Ron was looking at the source of the sound with a look of utter disbelief plastered on his face.  
  
Harry Potter was standing in front of their bed with a cold gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Harry, that you. How did you get here?" that was all Ron managed to blurt out.  
  
"I've been here since Charlie arrived. Wondering about when to disclose my identity. But I believe I've heard enough and I think it is time that you gave me some answers. Why in the freaking hell did you not appeal for a trial for me? Why the bloody hell did you not do it?"  
  
"You did not deserve it. Even if you were our friend you did not deserve it." Hermione answered flatly.  
  
"Is that it Hermione? After all this time you still have to lie to me. Bloody hell. Should have let Malfoy get to you. At least then he would have got rid of you, you filthy mudblood." Harry spat.  
  
"And what about you Ron? You thought the same as your mudblood wife didn't you? Thought that poor Potter should have wasted away in Azkaban. You are disgusting you pathetic wimp. I am surprised that I took you in as my best friend. Should have listened to Malfoy from the first instance in that train. Then at least I would have got a trial. Their family is still by my side but you lot of bastards ruined me. You have ruined my whole life. Don't worry though I will make you suffer soon enough. Very soon you will endure like you have never faced before."  
  
He proceeded to walk away.  
  
"Harry?" Ron called out.  
  
He looked back. His deep red eyes were still burning with cold fury.  
  
"What is it you blood traitor?"  
  
"What happened to you that night? You are so changed. I – I..."  
  
"Didn't that mudblood loving fool tell you that yet? I thought he did. I thought he told you something about me being power hungry and that I had taken up my choice. I suppose that must be one of his 'shrewd guesses' that turn out to be true. Well bloody hell he was wrong. What went through me is beyond the comprehension of any one. It was his entire fault. And it was your entire bloody fault to believe him. Soon I am going to make him my bitch. Then we would see about that." He finished. He was now panting slightly from the effort.  
  
"I will be seeing you soon enough."  
  
Next moment he had disappeared with a loud crack.  
  
Ron and Hermione remained stunned. For a full minute none of them spoke.  
  
"Why was he here? And how did he learn that we would be here. Dumbledore is our secret keeper. He wouldn't divulge it. And how in the hell did he cross all the protection charms that were in place. We would know if he broke any one of them."  
  
"I don't know Hermione. It seems Harry can do almost anything. Spells and charms do not hold against him now." Ron replied.  
  
"But why didn't he do anything? He was here all the time. We didn't know he was here. Why?"  
  
"I have no idea about that. Not a single clue. The children are still here so is the rest of the order. He sounded so furious. Yet he didn't hurt us. I don't know about that. But he told us that he is going to hurt us."  
  
"Oh Ron what are we going to do? The children are just starting at Hogwarts and even that isn't safe anymore. He entered Hogwarts without anyone knowing anything. Oh Ron!"  
  
"Don't worry I will not let anyone harm you or the children as long as I am alive. You know that."  
  
"Oh Ron I am so scared. What if something happens to you? What am I going to do then?"  
  
Cho was standing near the window looking up to the dark night sky. Her eyes were starry. There was moisture in her cheeks. Her eyes were glistening. She was thinking of a person. That person was her first and only lover. She let her thoughts flutter to the night of June 29th 1998. It was the night of his graduation. It was his last day at school. The next day he would be leaving Hogwarts for the last time. Cho closed her eyes. She remembered how he had led her to the Room of Requirement. He had the house elves prepare a dinner for two and he had transfigured the room to a romantic bedroom. After a wonderful dinner he had proposed his love to her. She had been so thrilled.  
  
Later that night they had made love. She made him make love to her. It was both of their first time but they did it like they had done it for ages. They were meant to be each other. She had immensely enjoyed his raw masculine power. He also enjoyed it a lot. He confessed to her later. They slept under blankets oblivious of the clothes strewn around the room. They slept in each other's arms naked underneath the blankets. That was her best memory. She always thought they were the perfect couple. But something horribly went wrong the next day. He brought about the demise of He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named and then for some reason betrayed all of them and proclaimed himself as the next Dark Lord.  
  
Had their relationship meant nothing to him? Was her unconditional love nothing to him? Probably not. Else he would not have stabbed her behind her back. She remembered how she had cried her eyes out for months after that incident. Nobody forgave him for all those innocent lives that he had taken and he was sent away to Azkaban without a trial. But she did forgive him. And whatever everybody told him she still loved her. She had her given her heart to him unconditionally.  
  
"I am still in love with you Harry Potter."  
  
Oblivious to Cho her lover was standing just behind her. He had been there for over fifteen minutes. But he had known all that he needed to know. He had read all of her thoughts. His expression faltered and when she muttered those words silently to herself he sighed inaudibly and vanished into thin air.  
  
A/N: Come on guys this is the fourth chapter. Start reviewing or else I wouldn't know what you expect of this FF. Also be kind as it is my first Fic. 


	5. An Appointment

A/N: This is a humorous chapter which I enjoyed writing. It is a bit on the longer side and nothing very important happens here. But I think the flash back part is nearly complete. It is time we went forward with the present. This chapter sets a base for the future chapters though. I would have finished it much faster but as I don't have a beta I had to re-read it and rectify the errors myself again.  
  
An Appointment  
  
For the next few days there was a great deal of activity at Grimmauld's Place. There were people from the Ministry setting more protective spells up and around the place. They wanted to make this place safe if not fully secure.  
  
"What do you think those Ministry people are doing here?" piped a little voice of Alice Weasley.  
  
"No idea. Why are we staying in this stupid place anyway instead of being there at home? I miss watching TV and I miss listening to WWN. All that we do around this place is clean. I hate this place." Her brother chimed in.  
  
"I am going to tell daddy to get us outta here. It gives me the creeps too, Harry."  
  
"We will be leaving soon, won't we? I mean the Hogwarts letters have arrived. Term begins from September 1st. so in a week we will be rid from this place."  
  
"Yeah, I imagine what Hogwarts would be like. Dad says that it is full of enchantments and spells. It is supposed to be superb. Oh man it's going to be good."  
  
"Honestly, Harry don't you ever read. It is written here in Hogwarts: A History. Almost everything that you want to know about Hogwarts."  
  
"Come on Alice don't you ever give a break. You top in your class in school and even then you go badgering on about studying."  
  
"Unlike yourself I am not a lazy baboon. You could at least study that much to get a decent grade but all you get is a simple pass. All you talk about at school with your truly pathetic big headed brainless friends and at home is quidditch."  
  
"That's it I'm telling dad what you called me and my friends. And anyway dad and uncle Fred and George never even bother to tell me study. And as far as quidditch is concerned you see I will make it to the house team in my very first year."  
  
"You can't." Alice sneered.  
  
"Why not? I believe I'm good enough to be on the house team and I think I will help win them the quidditch cup this year. Uncle Fred told me that Slytherins have been winning it for the past ten years."  
  
"You can't because first years are not allowed to play quidditch. And how do you know you are even good enough to be on the team? There'll be loads of other players in the tryouts most of them from much higher classes."  
  
"That's a lie. Dad told me yesterday that one of his friends was in the Gryffindor team in their first year. If you also want to know then he helped Gryffindor win the cup a lot many times. Uncle Fred thinks I'm good enough to be in the team and as a seeker too."  
  
"I suppose dad and uncle Fred were trying to calm down little Harry. So that he won't cry."  
  
"You see once I'm in Hogwarts. I'll see your face when I make to the team."  
  
With that little Harry Bilius Weasley walked out of the room.  
  
"Dad are first years not allowed to play quidditch?" it was the first thing little Harry asked his father.  
  
"Technically yes, but why do you ask?"  
  
"You told me I could make it to the team. You told me I was good. You told me I could play as a Gryffindor seeker."  
  
"Ron how could tell that to Harry. You know very well that first years are not allowed to play quidditch." Hermione shrieked.  
  
"You told me that one of your friends was in the quidditch team as a seeker in your first year."  
  
"Well that's true. And it was my best mate...or so I thought"  
  
"He did."  
  
"Yes. And believe me when I tell you he was one of the best seekers of the century. He could have gone on to play for England if he could unless he..." he trailed off. It was so hard to speak about Harry even when it came to quidditch.  
  
"Never you mind dad, Harry. That was a pure accident how he got into quidditch. Nothing of that sort is going to happen to you." Hermione scowled at Ron for bringing up the topic.  
  
"What accident?"  
  
"I told you not to mind."  
  
"No tell me."  
  
"It's kinda complicated."  
  
"Not to worry Hermione. Nothing of that sort is going to happen to my favourite nephew here." Fred said.  
  
"What sort will not happen to me?"  
  
"Do not fret on it little Harry." George joined in.  
  
"Dad what are uncle Fred and George talking about?"  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
"You see it was our first flying lesson. One of my classmates Neville got up in his broom before Madam Hooch has given her signal. Then he fell down and got injured. Madam Hooch took him up to the hospital wing. In the mean time a Slytherin picked up Neville's remembrall and threatened to hide it in a tree. The nasty bully. That's when my friend stepped in. Both of them went up in the air and soon that git got frightened and threw the remembrall towards the ground. My friend then went into a fifty-feet sharp nose dive and inches from the ground caught it and pulled out of the dive simultaneously. That's how he got to be a seeker."  
  
"Wow. He must have been terrific. Pulling out of a fifty-feet the very first time and that too in one of the rotten school brooms."  
  
"Mind you that was the first time he was on a broomstick as well." George completed.  
  
"What? He hadn't been on a broomstick before. Not even a toy broomstick." Harry cried out incredulously.  
  
"Well that's because he was brought up by some horrid Muggles."  
  
"Who was this friend of yours? You told me he was your best mate. So how come we don't know him?"  
  
"His name was Har -. Never you mind about that." He added roughly signifying that the discussion had ended.  
  
"Don't you worry about anything squirt. You will flying with the quidditch team even before the first week ended." Fred encouraged his nephew.  
  
Hermione was looking murderous. Telling the story of Harry to her son was bad enough but Fred and George encouraging her son like that was making her temper flare up.  
  
"Come off it Hermione the little chap won't be trying anything silly particularly because both of them are prefects." The twins sniggered.  
  
"Anyway I'm positive he wouldn't be pulling of a stunt like Harry Potter."  
  
Fred froze. He had said it. He had said it. Hermione was looking at him as if she could kill him.  
  
"Um – George – um – it would be better if we leave now."  
  
"Wait who's Harry Potter?"  
  
"Never you mind" Ron said gruffly.  
  
"But I want to know."  
  
"Your uncle has just ensured that you know more than you need to know anyway."  
  
"But"  
  
"No buts you are going straight upstairs."  
  
Harry glared at his dad. But he didn't argue about his judgment. He sulked away.  
  
As soon as he was gone Ron and Hermione were shouting at the twins especially Fred about their serious lack of control of their tongues.  
  
"How could you speak to him about it?"  
  
"All our life we have been trying to hide this fact from him and you go and tell him just that."  
  
"Now look Ron he was bound to know about it sometime or another." Fred was arguing.  
  
"Yeah I bet he is now telling his sister about it." George added.  
  
"Even before they reach Hogwarts Alice would have found out everything about him."  
  
"Alice would never find out about him."  
  
"Oh yeah in case you haven't noticed Hermione but Alice is a miniature incarnation of your self. She will be pounding every book that she can let her little hands on and very soon she will have all the information she need to know about our infamous Potter." Fred bellowed.  
  
Hermione was looking flustered.  
  
"It is better that they get the facts from us. We were there with him all along and we know more about him than all the books in the world taken together."  
  
"Well why don't you go on and help them on their research then?" Fred added sarcastically. He picked up his cloak and got up ready to leave. "George you coming?"  
  
"Just a moment, Fred."  
  
"Look I'm sorry for Fred alright. I know he made a mistake by telling Harry about him but you will all agree that sooner or later they would have found out about it. It is all over the papers nowadays. It was a matter of time before they found it out."  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
"I know George. But all this time we hid this from them. We wanted to be the ones to tell them about it. Tell Fred I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at him like that."  
  
George nodded before leaving the room.  
  
"Your brothers are so tactless." Evidently Hermione hadn't forgiven Fred so easily.  
  
Ron looked at her.  
  
"Come on Hermione. George was right. They would have found out about the moment the landed their foot on Platform 9 ¾. Fred just let it slip accidently. It is about time we tell them too. Just a nominal amount so the are not completely unprepared if the circumstances does arise."  
  
"But – but" Hermione was searching for a reason to argue.  
  
"'Mione you know this as much as I know about it. It is time we do this."  
  
Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"Oh Ron I don't know. The truth might shock them. We can't tell them everything."  
  
"Who said we are going to tell them everything? We are going to tell them as little as possible." Ron hushed.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore you called me?" Remus Lupin's head appeared in the fireplace of the Headmaster's office.  
  
The tall man walked serenely to the fireplace. He had long silvered hair and an enormous beard. Although he had lost the twinkle in his eye, he still had a charm about him. He was wearing a long pointed hat and long red robes. With a swish of his cloak he crossed the room and bent forward in his fireplace.  
  
"Yes Remus. I must ask a favour of you."  
  
"Anything Headmaster."  
  
"I must ask you to join the teaching staff at Hogwarts. It's just a request of course. I'm not imposing this on you. I know you have a lot on your plate right now working for the Order but you are the best person for the job. It is dire circumstances at present and I'd rather to have someone I know than having a new person on the staff."  
  
"I understand your position headmaster. I would be more than willing to be at Hogwarts. But then I would have to sacrifice my job at the order. And you know that we need that more than anything else. Everybody is afraid to work now. It is dark times now Professor."  
  
"I was afraid you would be saying that Remus."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. You understand me don't you?"  
  
"Ah yes Remus I do. Go back to your work. I would have to trouble myself to post an advertisement in the Daily Prophet tomorrow for a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"You mean you have already found replacements for the other positions."  
  
"Yes Remus I have and they are the finest there is. The retiring teachers would be proud of the replacements that I found. They may be even better than there predecessors come to think of it. Most importantly unlike Defence Against the Dark Arts I found them quite easily indeed." He stared at Remus intently as if to send him a message. Remus looked at him curiously before his eyes turned very round.  
  
"I'm sure you got them easily. Come to think of it, I've got a shrewd idea of who they are too."  
  
"I'm sure you do Remus. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Professor." With a pop Remus Lupin's head disappeared from the fireplace.  
  
Harry arrived at Little Hangleton. It was dark and quiet. There weren't much light in the streets. He walked briskly towards his destination. Within another five minutes he was standing in front of a very old dilapidated house. The entire house mansion was huge. It was covered in ivy. The garden was unkept. The pathway leading to the door was covered with long grass. Harry looked with pity at the mansion. He stepped inside the grounds. As soon he went inside there was a flutter of wings and an owl entered the mansion.  
  
"Ah, just about time too."  
  
He took the paper and started to scroll through the news. He turned through the pages impatiently till he stopped at the last page. His eyes fell on a very small news item. He quickly read it and his face twisted to a crooked smile. He handed the paper back to the owl and it took off again.  
  
"Very soon, Dumbledore, very soon you will pay for your sins."  
  
"It is time for my loyal family to return. Not all of them would be making me happy but they stood by me for all these years."  
  
He pushed up the robes of his left arm and using the index finger of his right hand he touched the dark mark. His arm started to pain horribly. He went on walking till he came upon a clearing. He saw that there was a throne in the middle. He pushed up his cloak till it covered most of his face leaving only his thin lips exposed. He went forward and sat down on the throne and shifted his position such that his face remained hidden in the darkness.  
  
Soon there was a swishing of cloaks and robes. People in black robes and cloaks with a mask covering their face apparated in the clearing.  
  
"My Lord thank you for freeing us from Azkaban." They murmured.  
  
"Stop your gibbering. I don't want to hear all this. We have much to do ahead of us. Hogwarts must be conquered and that old fool must be killed in the attempt. But for now let us concentrate on what we have in hand. Three days later the new session in Hogwarts will be beginning. That day all the students would be arriving at King's Cross. I want you to put up a show for the little fools. Mind you I don't want anybody killed. I mean nobody not even muggles. Stun a few of them strongly. Injure a few of them but not seriously. I want all of them suffer my wrath. I want them to suffer under my power. I however will not take part in this performance. I would be with one of my servants taking him to Hogwarts to spy on Dumbledore because Severus here has been removed from the job due to his association with the dark arts. Isn't that right, Severus?"  
  
"Yes my Lord but how?"  
  
"No need to explain the dark lord knows all. Now Lucius I gather I need you to remember to control your wand in that attack. There will be a lot of muggles around and if your hand slips around your wand at your inability to restrain yourself then my wand may find stuck to your throat. A little curse a green light and it will all be over. I want them all alive. I want to deal with every one of them myself. You will only assist me but I will alone fight it. This battle was meant to be finished ten years ago. It has gone a long way since that and I am sick of it. I will kill Dumbledore and finish it once and for all."  
  
"But my lord what about Potter? He escaped from Azkaban. In fact many say that he aided us to escape."  
  
"You don't have to fret about Potter, Draco. He is not much of a headache now. In fact he is right here with us as we speak."  
  
"How did you manage all this my Lord? Please enlighten us with the details of that night."  
  
"I certainly will, Draco. It all began and ended with my young friend my nemesis the boy-who-lived. That night he destroyed most of my death eaters. I believed that I had lost. He cast me with the power of the Eldars. It was pain beyond pain my minions. It was unbearable. Not even the Cruciatus curse can inflict so much pain. Then the boy used his power to call upon the elements of nature and then he cursed me to death. But I was cleverer than him. I cast a spell upon myself, which allowed my soul to enter his body. I am now channeling my thoughts through his body."  
  
At this he got up and with one swift action he threw his cloak off. There was a loud gasp from the death eaters.  
  
"So you see why there is no worry about Potter. He is currently under my control. His soul is my bitch now. I treat him as I wish. It was I who freed you from Azkaban. I will be using his body because of the power he posses. Soon when I have drained it of most of the power I will leave his body and take one of yours. Then I will finish him. I will not be meeting you before the attack. But remember what I told you. One death and all of you will pay dearly...with your body parts. Now get out of my sight."  
  
Soon all of the death eaters were gone. Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had baffled all of the death eaters, the most dangerous persons alive. They had been thick enough to believe him. In fact it was just the other way around. He had Voldemort under his control and he was his spiritual bitch. He had already thought of a plan to rid him off him. He only needed a little more time to execute that plan.  
  
Dumbledore entered The Three Broomsticks the next day ten minutes earlier the stipulated time. He took a seat at a corner of the pub. It was almost empty. After the Azkaban escapade most of the people had left Hogsmead. Soon at eleven o'clock three people entered the pub. One was a man of about sixty. He had a neat-cropped hair. He had a yellowish skin. He wore lavish poison green robes.  
  
The next was a person of about forty. He was dark skinned and he wore yellow robes, which stuck out, from his skin complexion. He had blue hazel eyes. The third and the last person was a young man of about thirty. He had dark hair and sallow skin. He had hazel brown eyes that matched with his pale red robes. He wore gold-rimmed spectacles. He had a sharp manner about him that appeared striking to Dumbledore. He questioned the first two persons for about ten minutes and then he called the last person.  
  
"Hello sir, my name is Henry Patterson. I am from Durmstrang graduated ten years back. I moved over to England a couple of months back. I caught up with your advertisement yesterday and I would like you to know that it would be an honor to work under you."  
  
"Mr. Patterson you said you were from Durmstrang. Well, then how come you have such a good English accent?"  
  
"Sir my parents' lived here in England. I visited them during the vacations till my sixth year. After then my parents' died and I had live at Durmstrang then. My English did get a little rusty while I was at that place, but I picked up during my two months here at England."  
  
"I see. I'm sorry to hear about your parents."  
  
"Don't be sir. They didn't die just like that. Lord Voldemort murdered them. That is especially what urged me to come here. I know how it feels to lose someone dear, so I came here to help the students. They need to be prepared about what's out there in the actual world."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him with an astonished look. He was one of the few persons that spoke of the dark lord's name openly. He carefully studied him. Here was a person from Durmstrang, a place that housed the dark arts but he looked so much like one from Hogwarts. He was actually impressed with the young man. The other two had been good but nothing extraordinary. But this man was a world apart from the rest. He had sounded determined as if he had something to prove.  
  
"Tell me Mr. Patterson how much do you know about the dark arts?"  
  
"Well Durmstrang taught us enough dark arts to be eligible for death eater recruitment. So I know about the defense bit too. And for the last ten years I've been poring over old forgotten ancient texts and that had enriched my knowledge more than anything."  
  
"No, no I'm talking about something out of the ordinary."  
  
"What are you exactly looking for professor?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you know your dark arts in any other form than traditional magic."  
  
"Well I do know a fair bit of wandless magic."  
  
"Please would you be kind enough to demonstrate."  
  
He surveyed the old professor over his spectacles.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"Pardon me."  
  
"I asked you what would you like? Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, apple juice..."  
  
"A butterbeer thank you."  
  
"Done. Enjoy the drink."  
  
He waved his hand over the table and a tankard of butterbeer appeared in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"Impressive. Very impressive indeed. Mr. Patterson would like to be the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts?"  
  
"I would be honored. It would be pleasure to return to Hogwarts."  
  
"You have been to Hogwarts before?"  
  
"Yes for a year only. I went as for the Triwizard tournament."  
  
"Oh. Mr. Patterson I would like you to be at work from September first. Now as we are done with this business you must excuse me for I have much work left appertaining. Good day."  
  
Henry watched Dumbledore move over to the other two persons and speak with them. They nodded and looked over at him then followed him out of the pub. After they had left he went over to the bar and ordered a firewhiskey. As he gulped down his drink he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. It had all been too easy. The old crone never had the faintest idea of what went on. As he finished off his drink he paid for it and left the pub. As warm sunlight greeted him he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.  
  
"The old fool would not even know what hit him in the back before he's too late." He said to himself.  
  
As he walked along the deserted streets of Hogsmead he looked up and saw the looming structure of the Hogwarts castle. It was the same as he remembered. Even after all those years it looked just the same as ever. Warm and welcoming him, beckoning him as if it was his home. He shook his head and walked away. He left his own thoughts in his head. As he approached the train station he took one last look back at the castle before disapparating away.  
  
He appeared back in his apartment in London. He headed to his bedroom and looked at the mirror. His face twisted into a smile. The smiling face of Harry James Potter looked back at him. 


	6. The New Term Begins

A/N: Sorry couldn't update yesterday. I won't be able to update for the next few days as I am extremely busy writing a Euro'04 report for a local newspaper. From now on most chapters would be like this if not longer. The main problem was the Sorting song. I took a lot long to write it than I expected. The story is going to be much more interesting from the next chapter. Anyways I'm disappointed as very little people are reviewing it. Come on guys chapter 6 and only 7 reviews in total. That is beyond pathetic. I don't think I'm that bad.  
  
HoshHikari4ever: Am I that predictable. Hope this chapter catches you by surprise a bit.  
  
AutumnKate: Thanx for the review and the words of encouragement.  
  
The New Term Begins  
  
"Harry, Alice you better get your things down here right away, or you are going to be late." Hermione called out from the kitchen. Soon the two young children came down with pulling their trunks along the way. As they entered the kitchen, Harry spoke up.  
  
"Mum, I'm going to be in Gryffindor wouldn't I? Honestly I don't want to be in Slytherin. And how do we get sorted? Uncle George was telling me it was painful and we had to fight something, a troll may be."  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't you ever read?" his clever sister retorted.  
  
Harry scowled heavily at her but didn't say anything to her especially in front of mum. Mum always took on her side just like uncle Fred had said. She was indeed like mum in her old days.  
  
"Mum how are going to be sorted?"  
  
"Well if you don't know about that it is best to keep it a secret."  
  
"You know about it don't you?" he sneered at Alice.  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
"Harry, Alice don't you dare break off into a row now. We are already late and if you don't want to walk to Hogwarts I suggest you complete your breakfast now."  
  
Both of them sat down. Harry continued to scowl at Alice but didn't speak anything about it. They quietly ate their bacon and eggs. Both of them were eyeing each other precariously. They only stopped when Ron entered the room.  
  
"Hermione is everything ok? The Ministry cars have arrived. Children when you have finished bring your trunks to the porch."  
  
He then moved into the kitchen and started on his own breakfast. Ten years haven't changed Ron a bit. He was still ravenous when it came to food. Soon he had finished off his bacon and eggs and was starting on a toast. Hermione entered the kitchen.  
  
"Everything fine Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ronald everything is indeed fine unless you consider a big gluttonic git like yourself."  
  
Ron looked insulted but he shrugged and got up. Ten minutes later they were in the cars headed towards Kings Cross station. They traveled in silence. When they reached the platform Ron got two trolleys and they loaded their trunk and their owl cages atop the trunk and moved along platform 9 ¾.  
  
Harry broke the silence as they approached platforms nine and ten.  
  
"Dad, our ticket says its platform 9 ¾. But here there is only platform nine and ten."  
  
"I know kid. Platform 9 ¾ is an exclusive wizarding platform. So it is protected from muggles that they cannot see it."  
  
They walked along till they approached the barrier.  
  
"To get to the platform you must pass through the barrier." He pointed to the red brick wall.  
  
Harry looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Here I'll help you the first time."  
  
Ron placed a hand over his son and motioned him to walk towards the barrier. They walked towards it and in an instant they had passed through it and now were looking at a red train with a black engine. Steam was blowing from its chimney.  
  
Harry looked amazed.  
  
"Cool, huh?"  
  
"Wow."  
  
A moment later Hermione and Alice had appeared behind them. They were not looking remotely astounded. Ron shrugged. Fred was right. His little girl was just about clever as Hermione if not better.  
  
They walked to the nearest compartment and hauled their trunks inside. Once they were in they quickly found an empty compartment and they sat down. There was still another ten minutes to go before departure.  
  
"Hello everybody." The twins just walked inside the compartment.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked tersely. She was still sore on them regarding the incident a few days back.  
  
"Just seeing off our dear old nephew"  
  
"And niece"  
  
"Oh squirt I have something for you too. We got you something we nicked from old Filch in our first year. It's not the original though. But we have been recreating it over the summer."  
  
"Poring over our brains."  
  
"Remembering stuff."  
  
"It's just a prototype. We made it especially for you."  
  
Fred handed Harry an envelope.  
  
Harry proceeded to open it.  
  
"No, no don't open it now. Open when you are safely tucked inside your dormitories. It's a rather sensitive stuff."  
  
"Ok. But what's it anyway?"  
  
"Ah my little nephew you don't want to spoil the surprise now do you?"  
  
"Let's put it this way, that was the secret of our success. And we believe that since mum and dad failed miserably at it, we think you are apt enough to continue our legacy."  
  
"Yeah that thing will probably teach you more than any teacher in the school. It sure did teach us more than anything at school didn't it Fred?"  
  
"What legacy?"  
  
Fred looked hurt.  
  
"What legacy? Haven't your parents told about our history at Hogwarts? Explain George."  
  
"Harry I don't know if your parents told this but we were one of the greatest troublemakers in the history of the school."  
  
"Wow you really were."  
  
"Yeah. We found about more about the school other than anybody. Well other than the original creators of course."  
  
"Yeah if there was a trophy for the greatest number of detentions served then our name would be on it."  
  
"And if there was a shield for the greatest trouble makers in Hogwarts we ought to be the first to receive it."  
  
Harry sniggered. Hermione looked suspicious. Ron bemused.  
  
"What did you give him?" she asked carefully.  
  
"Oh, my dearest sister – in – law you certainly wouldn't want to know." Fred spoke in a voice filled with mock concern. The twins and Harry sniggered. Even Ron laughed.  
  
Hermione looked carefully at them. Then realization hit her. Her eyes went round and she clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"No way are you giving that to my son."  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione?" George asked innocently.  
  
"You are not going to give that map to Harry."  
  
"What map?"  
  
"Great going Hermione. You just spoilt the surprise for our favorite nephew." Fred said sarcastically.  
  
Ron looked surprised.  
  
"Is that the the map I think it is?"  
  
"Yes it is little bro."  
  
Ron looked tensely first towards Hermione then the twins and then at Harry. Finally his face broke into a grin.  
  
"Ron you can't be serious about giving Harry the map. It is too dangerous."  
  
"Oh come off it 'Mione it is just a map. And we know most of it after all. We used it so many times remember."  
  
"It is not just a map Ron. You know it as well as I do. Harry is not taking the map."  
  
"Oh Hermione, there is nothing wrong about him having the map as well he exercises a little restraint over himself. We will always watch him." Ron looked pleadingly at her. But she still glared at him although her expression faltered slightly. He looked around the compartment and knew that she was going to be overruled.  
  
"Well, now that's settled and as your dear mother had messed up your surprise you may as well open it now, Harry."  
  
He opened the envelope and looked inside. He brought out two pieces of parchment. One was blank and on the other instructions was written. He read the instructions and then he cleared out his throat and brought out his wand.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!"  
  
He gasped. From the point on the parchment where his wand tip had been held lines of ink were starting to form. At the top of the map words were forming  
  
"Weasleys Wizarding Weezes along with Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present 'The Marauders' Map'"  
  
The lines continued to form.  
  
"This is a map of Hogwarts and apart from the regular passageways there are several hidden passageways and they feature in this map. It is the perfect friend for law breakers. So if you want to skive off classes and are in shortage of skiving snackboxes, this is your friend. Not that you will be in shortage of though. We will make sure you have plenty. Also if you are in the wrong side of the law then this will help you in a hasty retreat. Even old Filch doesn't know as much as we do."  
  
"Wow, it's, it's..."  
  
But exactly was the Marauders' Map in his opinion, no one found out. Because at that precise moment a loud scream and a cackle of high pitched laughter rang through the air.  
  
Ron leapt from the seat. He quickly looked at the window and with a quick glance he had seen all that he needed to see. He looked over at his family and his older brothers.  
  
"It's them." He spoke grimly.  
  
The reaction was instantaneous. Fred and George leapt from their seats and jumped onto the platform. Hermione followed them. Ron looked over at his children.  
  
"Now I want you to promise me that no matter what happens out there on the platform you will not step out of the compartment." They both mutely nodded. Both of them look frightened. Even Alice, she was the smarter one.  
  
Ron hugged both of them and hurried out of the compartment. Outside he saw a fierce battle going on. No one had thought about a possibility of a death eater attack. There were curses flying everywhere. Red jets of light were streaking about the air. The children were horrified. They were trying to board the train as fast as possible seeking the refuge of the Hogwarts Express. He watched Hermione helping a few older girls, probably fifth or sixth years on the train. He saw Fred and George casting spells and charms on the parents nearby. There were already a lot of bodies lying around.  
  
They were strewn pell-mell around the platform. He rushed over to the nearest person and bent over him. He checked his pulse. To his relief he was alive.  
  
"Probably stunned." He thought.  
  
He proceeded to move over to the next person when a cold voice drawled out.  
  
"My, my what do we have here, a little weasel."  
  
Ron froze. He had heard the voice so many times during his fifth year. He could never mistake it. It was a voice devoid of any form of pity or emotion. Ron slowly turned around. He saw that the death eaters were closing in on him. He had to react fast or they would trap him. He quickly got his wand out and cried "Expelliarmus"  
  
But the death eaters were too fast for him. His wand flew out of his hand and landed near the feet of the nearest death eater.  
  
"Pathetic. After all these years I thought you might have been able to know to use a better spell than that. My wand is yearning to make you scream here in front of your mudblood wife, Granger and your filthy blood traitor children. But the dark lord has his orders to only stun and disarm. So be careful Weasley or else you would be under great pain soon enough. Come on fellow death eaters. Our job here is done."  
  
With a pop sound the death eaters disapparated away. The leader remained behind.  
  
"Tell me weasel, did I ever give you a present? I would think not. Well here's to a happy birthday to you. Amoro Stupefy" a red jet of light struck Ron straight in the chest. The spell was so strong that it blasted him off his feet and he landed twenty metres back demolishing a stack of trolleys kept there. With another high pitched cackle Pansy Parkinson disapparated away.  
  
Hermione rushed over to Ron. Fred and George were soon at the scene. Hermione checked Ron's pulse. With a sigh of relief she found out that he was alive but his breathing was shallow and inconsistent. Tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"Enervate" she mumbled but Ron remained motionless.  
  
Hermione wiped away her tears with the hem of her robes. She looked at Ron closely and screwed up her face in concentration as if trying to remember something. Fred and George were looking anxiously at their little brother.  
  
"Amoro Enervate."  
  
Ron opened his eyes. He looked up at Hermione groggily.  
  
"Ron you gave us a big fright bro."  
  
"Yeah when you got hit by that curse we thought you had had it."  
  
"Bro, you were blasted off twenty feet."  
  
"I thought it must have been Explosion Hex."  
  
"Well apparently you got hit by a stunning spell at point blank range." Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Blimey, that must have been some stunning spell then."  
  
"That was because it was an Amorous spell." Hermione answered.  
  
"A what – ous spell?" all three chorused.  
  
"Don't you ever read?"  
  
"Cut off the lecture and tell us about it." Fred retorted.  
  
"Well an Amorous spell is a charm which amplifies the effects of a simple charm many folds. That death eater used an amorous spell on you. That would explain the power of the stunning spell."  
  
"Yeah especially when the person casting the spell is a f wimp like Dolores Umbridge." Ron replied.  
  
"What?" the others shouted.  
  
"Yeah I recognized her by her voice. I could never forget it especially after the way she had tormented us 'Mione."  
  
"Let's go 'Mione. Fred would you kindly call on the driver and inform him to start the train. We are already running quite late."  
  
He unsteadily got up to his feet. Hermione and George supported his body. Ron complained of a sore back and a few aching ribs. They slowly made towards the compartment and when they arrived Ron collapsed on the seat. Both Harry and Alice were ashen faced. Alice's face was white with fear. There were scratch marks on her cheek were apparently she had dug her fingernails in fear. Harry was too shocked to speak.  
  
"Well I must be off fellows. Lee is alone at the shop and it is time that I relieve him of his duties. Good luck Ron & Hermione. Harry, remember what I told you. And Alice don't fuss about your brother too much." George waved them goodbye as the train gave a jerk and started to move slowly. He exited the compartment leaving the family to themselves.  
  
There was silence. Everyone remained quiet. Harry and Alice were horrified at what they saw and Ron and Hermione pondered over what they would explain to the children.  
  
Soon the train started to move fast. It was going across the country. There was greenery all around. Eventually Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Do you know anything about what you saw earlier at the platform?" he sounded stupid. Why the hell would they know anything about what happened around the platform?  
  
Both of them nodded their heads.  
  
"Well, it's going to take some time then." He looked at both of them. Both were still pale but they were listening to him with rapt attention. He looked over at Hermione, she was pale and her eyes were glistening. Ron placed his arm over hers and gave a gentle squeeze reassuring her.  
  
"You know about you-know-who, don't you? How much do you know? Alice, tell me. It would be better if I know how much to tell you."  
  
Alice looked at her parents and spoke up.  
  
"I know that about thirty years back there was an evil wizard. He was extremely powerful. He killed anyone who stood in his way. But twenty-five years back, he met his downfall at the hands of a little boy known as Harry Potter. But thirteen years later he got back his powers. He became more terrible than ever before until the boy-who-lived brought him down again."  
  
"Well you know much more than you ought to know." Ron said. Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"It's going to make things a lot easier for me. You said you read about Harry Potter. How much do you know about him?"  
  
Alice frowned.  
  
"There isn't much about him anywhere. Most of it's in the restricted section of the library."  
  
"And for good reason too."  
  
"Why? Why would anyone be so protective about a single wizard's life?"  
  
"Because his life was most intriguing. And there are many horrors in his life, which can never be put on text. And without that anything written about him would be incomplete."  
  
Alice looked contended with the answer but Harry spoke up.  
  
"How do you know so much about him?"  
  
"Let's just say we met."  
  
"You met. You met and he told his life story to you even when there are no written accounts about it. Come on, I'm not that thick enough to believe that."  
  
"I didn't think you'd believe it. Just forget it. Harry Potter's life is more shocking than you can even imagine."  
  
"No fair. You told me the same thing back then. I want to know about Harry Potter."  
  
"Keep quiet Harry."  
  
"It is bad enough that we are having this conversation with you two. Don't make it worse. Listening to Harry Potter's biography will give you nothing but trouble. You will be having nightmares." Hermione scolded.  
  
"How do you know that I will be having bad dreams and nightmares? I am mentally strong enough, I might not be having them after all."  
  
"You will. Everyone does."  
  
"No they don't. You know it, but it doesn't affect you does it?"  
  
"Yes it does." Hermione looked flushed.  
  
'The boy sure can wiggle out his own needs.' Ron thought about his son.  
  
"Well since you give us no choice we are going to tell you about it. How much do you know about that anyway?"  
  
"Well I know he was brought up by muggles and he was an excellent quidditch player. That's all." Alice replied.  
  
"You know correct. Damn good quidditch player he was. Probably best seeker of the century. Even better than Charlie. Some of his captures are legendary. There are pictures of them in the flying instructors' office. He was indeed brought up by muggles as his parents were murdered by you-know- who. They were horrid. They were the greatest piece of shit. They despised him. Treated him like a house elf, maybe worse. But things turned better. He arrived in Hogwarts and he had friends for the first time in his life."  
  
He paused and then looked at his children. They were hanging on to every word of his. He looked at Hermione. She was very anxious and nervous. She was fidgeting continuosly. He closed his eyes and his memory got back to his school days. His first and second years. They were such good times. They had so much fun, the three of them. He opened his eyes dreamily and a smile appeared on his faces. He once again looked over at Hermione and nodded slowly.  
  
"His first true friends. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
There was a sharp gasp.  
  
"We had loads of good times. We had lot of adventures. In fact that was the best part of my life. It always is. In these seven years you will make friends and enemies. Friends will stay by your side all your life and enemies who will be after your neck your entire life. But all that changed on the last day of school. In our seventh year. He finally defeated you- know-who but at a terrible price."  
  
He paused again. Both Alice and Harry were listening intently. There was a pin drop silence inside the compartment. He looked over at Hermione for an assurance. She silently nodded.  
  
"Something happened that night that changed our lives forever. He did fulfill his destiny of vanquishing you-know-who but he had to sell his soul to him. He became the new dark lord and his powers far surpassed that of you-know-who. On that very night he killed a thousand wizards and witches using a single hex. He was sent off to Azkaban without a trial. Nobody thought he deserved it after killing all those wizards. He remained there for ten years but this summer he broke out from prison. Only the second person to do so. His godfather was the only other wizard that accomplished that task. He again killed a hundred ministry aurors and destroyed all the Azkaban guards. He destroyed all protection wards and enchantments that bounded the place. He is now on the run. I think he is trying to get to Hogwarts. So there will be overwhelming protection charms around the place. Well that's about it, the life story of Harry Potter."  
  
"Wow. He sure had a great life. He must have been really powerful too."  
  
"It must have been hard on you, you were his best friends." Alice sympathized.  
  
Ron looked up to meet his daughter's eyes.  
  
"It was. It really was. We never could believe he had turned dark. We knew him better than anyone. But everybody was against him. I mean everybody. They sort of stopped us from doing anything. We were made to shut up. Even Mum and Dad believed he had turned our backs to us. But when he didn't protest about the judgment we came to the understanding that he might have in fact changed. A part of me still believes that he might have been subject to unfairly. But all the evidence points to him and there were witnesses. He wouldn't have a chance even if they allowed a trial."  
  
Ron now had tears running down the length of his face freely. Hermione flung her arms around him and broke down completely. Ron patted her head slowly comforting her.  
  
"Oh why Ron why? Why did he do it? Why is he torturing us to relive those memories again?"  
  
"Those were the best part of his life. He relives them but to enjoy himself. You have to admit that it was our best times too. But it causes us pain to think of it whereas it causes him pleasure and satisfaction."  
  
"Why does he torture us mentally for this? Why does he cause so much pain? What did we do to deserve this suffering?"  
  
The last statement of Hermione flashed a light inside Ron's head.  
  
"Hermione, do you remember what he told us? He told us we were going to suffer how we treated him."  
  
"Yeah, so what does tha" Hermione stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"He knows we will be there Hermione. He knows that our children are going to Hogwarts this year. What if " he paused.  
  
"We can't let that happen Ron. We have to tell Dumbledore right away." Hermione said.  
  
"I know what is at stake Hermione. I'll speak with him first thin when we get to the school."  
  
"But he might already have planning to attack the school by now. Oh Ron we have got to stop him. What are we going to do?" she was visibly shaking.  
  
"Hermione take a grip on yourself. You are not setting a good example to your children if you start panicking just at the thought of him. Especially not in front of Alice. I want her to become a good dueler and you are not helping her at all."  
  
"Why is it about Alice and not me?" Harry asked quizzically.  
  
"Because son your sister here has almost all the traits of her mother which includes a hopeless dueler and exccedingly poor in quidditch. Forget quidditch, she was hopeless even at flying."  
  
Harry sniggered and Alice scowled.  
  
"What's there in flying anyway? After all it's just a game."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to argue but Ron stopped him.  
  
"That's exactly what your mother would've said wouldn't you Hermione?"  
  
Hermione seemed to have recollected herself. Steadying she answered.  
  
"I certainly wasn't hopeless at dueling and I'm certainly not that bad at flying as you are making out to be."  
  
"Oh yeah. Remember the time when I hexed with my eyes closed. Ha, you can be good at spells and jinxes but when it comes to the real thing you are hopeless. You're even too shy to admit it. And what was that about your flying abilities. I still get tears in my eyes when you turned upside down on your broom at the Burrow. And remember our first flying lesson. Your broom kept rolling on the ground. It didn't even fly up a few inches above the ground."  
  
By now both Ron and Harry were howling with laughter and rolling on the floor. Hermione looked a shade of deep red. Alice rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book.  
  
After Ron and Harry had finished laughing they got back to their seats. Their ribs were paining from the laughter. Eventually Harry asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to be at Hogwarts?"  
  
"It's simple isn't it?" Alice spoke, her face still on the Standard Book of Spells Part 1.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They want to keep an eye on us." Alice sounded as if was obvious.  
  
"Was it that obvious?"  
  
"Um – no, don't worry I'm also on the slower side. We aren't going to interfere in any of your activities."  
  
"We know how important it is for you two to go through this phase of life on your own. We will only help to guide you. You must do the rest. You must find where your loyalties lie. You will make your friends and create your enemies. We will stay aloof from this matter and just keep an eye on you that's all."  
  
"It is important that whatever you learn at Hogwarts, you learn alone."  
  
Soon the Hogwarts Express steamed into the Hogsmead station.  
  
As the four descended onto the platform they heard a voice.  
  
"Firs' years, firs' years this way."  
  
"Go on." Ron told them.  
  
The two walked over to the source of the voice. As the person turned around they stared at the face covered by unmanned untamed beard. His long hair covered the rest of his face. Only his eyes were glittering in the light of the lantern that he was holding. He was huge. Not like a common man. He stood ten feet tall. He towered over the two timid children.  
  
"Ah yea' mus' be Ron an' Hermione's kids. Yer uncle Charlie tol' me all abou' ye two. Yer parents were all right. Yer Mum mighta been the cleverest witch ever to come ter Hogwarts. Topped in all lessons. Passed with three hundred and twenty percent and all. Yer dad was a great quidditch player. He was a ruddy brilliant keeper. He was as good as Wood. Mighta played for England if he had applied for it. Gryffindor never lost the cup the entire seven years yer dad was in school. Yer dad and his gang were all in the team and they won the cup without conceding a single point."  
  
Harry and Alice beamed at him. They had never learned about their parents' achievements.  
  
"Um – who are you?"  
  
"Me. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the care o' magical creatures teacher. Yer uncle Charlie was supposed ter come to pick ye up. He's the gamekeeper now. But he was away today so I filled in. Ok, I think everyone has assembled. So everyone follow me."  
  
They followed Hagrid to a lake. There were several boats on the bank though none of them had oars.  
  
"Alrigh' everyone get on the boats. Six per boat. Careful now, be slow and steady."  
  
When they were all aboard Hagrid raised his arm forward and all the boats started to move forward. Soon they got their first view of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. The castle stood out against the night sky. There were spectacles of light from all parts of the castle. Almost everybody gasped at the spectacular sight. They all felt a certain degree of warmth emanating from that castle. They felt comfortable.  
  
Soon they were standing in the entrance hall. A sallow skinned man was looming in front of them. Hagrid had left them under his charge. He wore black robes. His lips were thin and he had greasy slimy hair.  
  
"Ah, ickle firsties. How truly pathetic and midget like! I do hope some of you posses some brain so that you land in Slytherin. The rest of you might be just like brainless baboons that normally land in Hufflepuff and Gryffndor."  
  
He spoke slowly and his voice was barely audible. Yet everyone caught up with each word. His eyes landed upon Harry.  
  
"Ah, a Weasley. It has been quite some time since we had the last one leaving this place. No doubt that you would be the same as your predecessors. Adamant fools nosing around looking for trouble. Weaseling out from the clutches of the law. Breaking school rules and destroying school property. Strutting around the school. You might not be in Slytherin, but beware if I ever catch you breaking a law then I will personally see to it that you were expelled. I will not let the headmaster take pity on you like he did in your father's case."  
  
Harry looked as well as all the color of his face has drained away.  
  
Professor Snape turned around and motioned them to follow.  
  
"Please tell me Alice what they do at the Sorting ceremony. It's not something painful is it? I don't want to be in Slytherin. Please tell me, I'd do anything."  
  
Alice looked over at her brother. Though they were of the same age born a few minutes apart from each other (they were fraternal twins) he always looked up to her as an elder sister. She looked over at her brother. He was looking terrified.  
  
"Relax Harry. It's just the Sorting Hat."  
  
"A hat? What are we supposed to do with it?"  
  
"You will be playing chess with it. Honestly Harry, you put it on." She said sarcastically.  
  
"So, I put it on and it tells you the House you are in right?" he looked relieved.  
  
"Yes, now if you don't mind I would like to move on and enter the Great Hall."  
  
All of them entered the Great Hall and were spellbound by the captivating sight their eyes met with. The huge hall was filled with light. There were candles that remained suspended above them. The ceiling was huge and looked as if made of glass as it showed the clear night sky above them. There were four house tables and all of them were filled with older students. The two of them saw and recognized the red and gold banner above one of them with a roaring lion as the logo. They looked around and saw one draped in silver and green with a snake etched on the banner. At another end there was a canary yellow banner with a badger as it's symbol and at the far end was a blue banner with an eagle bearing the house mark. At the end of the hall there was the staff table. At the opposite end there was the staff table.  
  
They watched with curiosity as the entire hall became quiet.  
  
A very old battered hat was placed in front of them. They watched the hat with curiosity as a skit appeared in the hat and it broke into a song.  
  
Once upon a time a thousand years ago  
  
I was a hat newly sewed on a wizard's head.  
  
Four great wizards and witches of their ages  
  
Lived in harmony among themselves.  
  
Brave Gryffindor proposed to start an institution  
  
Which would be the temple of magical education.  
  
So was made Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
It's existence producing great sorcerers of all age.  
  
But they faced a problem  
  
How to sort the young ones into their houses.  
  
Gryffindor pulled me over his head  
  
Giving me the task to place you wherever you want to choose.  
  
You could be brave as a Gryffindor  
  
Or clever as Ravenclaw.  
  
Yet loyal as Hufflepuff  
  
And cunning as Slytherin.  
  
So come on over and place me over your head  
  
That I may place you to where your heart belongs.  
  
Do not tarry, as time is precious  
  
As long you take the difficult it becomes.  
  
As the hat broke off and fell silent, the Great Hall erupted in applause. Professor Snape cleared his throat and the hall fell silent at once. He started to call out the names one by one. As a name was called out, the boy or girl walked up to the stool with the hat and placed it over their head. The hat would then call out the house. Eventually the silky voice called out.  
  
"Weasley Harry"  
  
Harry had a lump in his throat. He slowly walked up to the stool and with trembling hands he placed the hat over his head. He had a feeling that a number of pair of eyes was watching over from the staff table. As soon as the hat had touched his head tiny voice spoke in his brain.  
  
"Another Weasley,eh ? There hadn't been any for quite some time. Nothing to worry, I know exactly where to place you. GRYFFINDOR."  
  
There was a loud applause from the table on the right. Harry trembling all over walked up to the Gryffindor house table. As soon as he reached the table, Alice hugged her with joy. She had also kept up with the Weasley tradition. Soon enough the sorting ceremony finished.  
  
Harry looked as an extremely looking wizard who was sitting in the middle of the staff table rise. He looked on as the man known to him as Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"I just have two words to speak or the moment. Tuck in."  
  
Within moments the four tables were groaning under piles of wonderful dishes. For once Harry understood why his father was described as a senseless glutton. Very soon his mouth was full of mashed potatoes and sausages. He crammed his mouth with as much food possible.  
  
"Use some manners Harry." Alice frowned.  
  
With the puddings the feast ended. When everyone had finished their meals and filled Dumbledore stood up and surveyed the hall.  
  
"It has been over fifty years since I was Headmaster of this great institution. Yet it doesn't feel anything different from the first time I addressed the school from this podium. This may as well be the last time I would be addressing you like this. I would be leaving the school tomorrow."  
  
There were gasps all around the hall. A few members of the staff were looking astonished.  
  
"But you do not have to worry. Professor Mcgonagall would be the new Headmistress of the school. I have every faith in her that she would rise to the occasion splendidly."  
  
There was an applause but the Gryffindor table clapped the hardest.  
  
"Last year a lot of our teachers resigned in order to help the Ministry in the present crisis. So we have a lot of new faces on the staff table, as you must have noticed. It gives me great pleasure to welcome back four previous Hogwarts students. Without further ado I give you Professor Granger-Weasley. She was one of the most gifted witches to ever set foot in this hall. As Professor Mcgonagall would be unable to continue to teach Transfiguration due to her additional duties as Headmistress Professor Granger-Weasley would be taking up that subject. Also she would be the head of Gryffindor House."  
  
The Gryffindor table burst into a tremendous applause. Hermione got up and acknowledge the applause.  
  
"Next I give you Professor Chang. She would be teaching Charms and also will take up the position of head of Ravenclaw house."  
  
There was another loud applause and the Ravenclaw table clapped hard. Cho stood up and waved towards the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"The third change you will be observing is Professor Longbottom who will be teaching Herbology. He was a very gifted Herbology student when he was at school and you will find him as a suitable replacement for Professor Sprout."  
  
There was a much milder applause. Neville stood up and broke into a small nervous grin.  
  
"Last of all I give you Mr. Weasley who will be helping you with your flying lessons."  
  
The entire hall erupted in a giant ear deafening applause. The Gryffindor table was on their feet. Both Harry and Alice were looking ecstatic. Ron stood up and gave Harry a wink.  
  
"I also have managed a suitable Defense Against the Dark Arts. He is from Durmstrang but he was here in Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. So we welcome him back too. He is very much gifted and I hope you utilize him as much as you can. I give you Professor Patterson."  
  
There was a mild applause and to everyone's surprise the Slytherin table seemed much pleased. Professor Patterson stood up and nodded.  
  
"Lastly I give you Mr.Malfoy. He will aid Professor Snape in the potions class. Professor would be away in the middle of the year for Ministry business."  
  
The Slytherin gave him a standing ovation. The Gryffindor were giving him death stares. Even some teachers were staring at Malfoy uncomfortably. Snape however looked very pleased.  
  
"Lastly I remind all of you all that the Forbidden Forest is essentially forbidden to all students. Also portable swamps along with cursing yoyos are banned along with a thousand and three more items. The full list is at Mr.Filch's office. Anyone interested may view it. Now that announcements are done, prefects escort the first years to their dormitories."  
  
Harry and Alice braved through the students towards the staff table. They soon spotted their parents and went towards them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice squealed.  
  
"And spoil the surprise, not on your lifetime." Ron beamed at them.  
  
"After all I couldn't let my son be on his first broomstick and not be there to watch it."  
  
"And you two, you are going to refer to as Professors during school. Otherwise it's going to be detentions for you."  
  
"Well it's getting late so you two better get back to your dormitories."  
  
They quickly followed the Gryffindor first years out of the hall. Oblivious to the family union, a person was watching them silently from a distance. His gaze shifted over to Professor Chang. She was still extremely pretty. Her face was still the same. Her lips were the same puffy red. But her body had developed a lot over the ten years. She looked a lot more different, sexier. He caught himself staring at her. He was looking intently at her gracious features. She had a little word with Professor Mcgonagall before turning and walking away. He stared at her retreating form. Her small hips swaying as she walked away. Her curvaceous features were so – so feminine.  
  
Eventually all the Professors left the hall for their quarters. He was alone left behind in the hall. He looked around the hall and contemplated the place, which had been his home for seven years. The place he had always known as his actual home. He shrugged and spoke to himself.  
  
"Yes, it is good to be back home." 


	7. Granger, Weasley, Patterson and Chang 1

A/N: Whoa now that's over. It took me a while to update this. I'm busy with Euro. This chapter is a little soapish but it sets the tone for the next chapter. Also Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaseeeeeeeee Review. No bars allowed. Come on the story has four people who have added the story to their favorites list and two have added me on author alert (I'm flattered). But please review.  
  
HoshHikari4ever: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
AutumnKate: Thanks for the review and the encouragement. You'll have to wait for the interaction between Cho and Harry. I haven't revealed much about their relationship in the past. Nothing to make the story R Rated. Soon you'll learn about them.  
  
heedless One: Thanks for the Review. Though I don't think Harry is going to give Malfoy much notice as he his Death Eater now.  
  
Granger, Weasley, Patterson and Chang - 1  
  
The next day the Great Hall looked very different from what it had been the previous night. Mainly because there was no Dumbledore. The chair at the centre of the staff table where he used to take his seat was occupied by a stern looking witch. Her hair was tied in a tight bun and she wore peer green robes. When the first year Gryffindors entered the Hall they were immediately handed their time tables by a stern witch who everyone knew as Professor Granger-Weasley.  
  
Harry took his time table from her and muttered "Thanks mum" sleepily. Hermione looked sternly at her son but didn't speak anything. Both Harry and Alice took their seats at the table. Alice was reading her copy of 'A Standard Book of Spells Volume One by Miranda Goshawk.' Harry looked sleepily at her and then stared at the porridge in his plate. He was not used to getting up this early. At home he always slept in. Here at Hogwarts he had been made to get up at eight o'clock. Even then Alice said they were late. 'Blimey, these people were crazy. Getting up from bed at seven in the morning.' He was muttering to himself.  
  
"Wake up you sleepy head" he heard Alice speaking to him.  
  
"I'm already awake, if it wasn't for you I would have been safely tucked away in my four poster bed my hangings drawn together. But you made sure I woke up before I had my share of rest. Thanks to you I'm going to have a miserable day."  
  
He then glanced at his time table and his eyes lit up.  
  
"On the other hand we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing today followed by Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw and Double Potions with Slytherins."  
  
Soon after he had gone through his time table his smug expression had returned. His eyes however darted over to the huge windows as a hundred owls came flying in. To his surprise a brown tawny owl landed right in front of his porridge. It had a parcel tied to its legs. It ruffled its feathers impatiently and stuck out its leg so that he could take the parcel. As soon he had relieved the owl of the parcel it gave a loud hoot and flew out of the hall. Harry stared at the parcel and broke the seal of an envelope which had been attached to the parcel. A letter fell on his lap. He started to read it.  
  
Dearest Nephew,  
  
Ron just gave us the news. Congratulations on being in Gryffindor. Is the fat lady still perky? Congrats to you too my dear niece. You will be receiving this first thing this morning. We sincerely hope you have enough. If you feel that you have a shortage then send us an owl and we will send you back some more pronto. You will soon be having more delights from Weasley's Wizarding Weezes. For now though you will have to settle with Snackboxes and the Wildfire Whiz-bangs. I don't think that you are quite eligible for the portable swamps. To prove your eligibility you have to wreck mayhem in your potions class. I heard old Snape is still there. Give him a memorabilia from us. Also tell about us to any of your friends, if you made any, there is a discount price on all our products provided they swear that they would use it against Snape. And try not mentioning about this to the new head of the Gryffindor house. She may pose a little problem.  
  
Ron told us about all the teachers though. You better watch out for Snape as he always picks on Gryffindors and docks points at any excuse. He is always very lenient on the Slytherins though. And look out for Malfoy too. His entire family consists of Dark wizards. His father was a death eater too and right in you-know-who's inner circle. I hate to say it but they will turn your potions lessons into a nightmare. So make sure you prank them to inferno. He also told us about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He says Dumbledore praised him a lot. I don't know about him but keep your eyes open. Defense Against the Dark Arts have always been fishy in our opinion. Though Dumbledore will not praise anyone if he wasn't worth it. So work hard in that subject. As for all your other teachers they are all decent. We knew all of them in school. Cho Chang is good and Neville Longbottom is ok. It's good too that Ron is your flying instructor. We would have loved to be on your first time on a broom but I don't reckon Mcgonagall is going to allow it.  
  
Well it's best that we sign off. You must be off to your classes right now. Wreck mayhem for old Filch too. Set of the Deflagration Deluxes in the corridors. And you can give Mrs. Norris a kick in the back from us. She had earned it. And take a lot of help from our friends Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They can be a great help when you are pulling off a prank especially to make you a quick getaway from the scene of crime. Carry it always squirt. Always remember 'A prank a day keep the doctors away'.  
  
Uncles Fred and George.  
  
"Who was that from?" Alice said.  
  
Harry shrugged and handed her the letter. He busied himself to open the parcel. He opened the parcel and ripped open the box. He stared at it.  
  
The box was filled with skiving snackboxes of all kind. There were all kinds of flavours. And there were plenty of Deflagration Deluxes to last for the entire year.  
  
"Wow Uncle Fred and George" that was all he could say. But his face glowed and it told the entire story.  
  
There was a note inside the box. He read it.  
  
This, dearest nephew is an enchanted box. It looked small so we charmed it to have a deep bottom. Hope you have enough for sometime. Use it well.  
  
He quickly took the box and closed the lid. Before lice could say anything he had ran across the Great Hall and was on his way to Gryffindor Tower to hide the box from Alice's prying eyes. He burst inside his dormitory and snapped open the lid of his trunk. He took out all of his belongings and placed the box at the very bottom of his trunk and then replacing all his belongings over it so that it covered the box completely. He was about to leave the dormitory with his bag hung over his shoulders when the dormitory door snapped open and Alice walked in.  
  
"You are going to turn those things Uncle Fred and George sent you, won't you?" she spoke up.  
  
"What's it to you about what I do? You are always into studying. What does it matter to you about those things anyway? I am going to do whatever I feel like doing with it."  
  
"It matters because if you are caught then you will surely be expelled."  
  
Harry paused before he spoke again.  
  
"I'm not going to be expelled. I'm not going to be caught. Now if you would excuse me I have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class right now and I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Before Alice had something to say, Harry burst through the open door and out of sight.  
  
A quarter of an hour later Harry was sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He chose to sit as far as possible from Alice. She was sometimes turning to look at him nervously but each time they caught each others' eyes he scowled heavily. He liked her very much as an elder sister but she was nagging too much. This angered him. Why did she have to nose into his affairs? He didn't do that in her case. His thoughts were interrupted as a new person entered the room.  
  
He wore dark green robes and had brown eyes. His hair was jet black it was very untidy. He had gold rimmed spectacles. He was pale and sallow skinned. His face was emotionless. He closed the door behind his back.  
  
Harry looked at the timid first years. He had been very much like them seventeen years ago. Timid and frightened. He surveyed each one of them and his gaze went over to young Harry. He looked much like Ron. He had the red hair and the freckled face. He tore his gaze and he looked at Alice. She was sitting in the first bench looking very attentively at him. Yes she looked very much like Hermione.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Wands and books away. Today you have to bear with a lecture of mine."  
  
"Well, normally in first year you do a lot of theory work and much less wand work. But this year considering the current circumstances, the Headmistress has asked me to prepare you with what's out there. So we will be starting with magic much Advanced for you. We will be starting with magic which is in course for third and fourth years. I do expect you to read your Defense Against the Dark Arts text book. You should just peruse through it and if you have any problems you are always welcome to contact me. I'll be in my office and I will gladly help any one who is having any difficulty. Before I actually start teaching you the advanced magic I want you to work hard in charms. You will need it. Much work has to be done on charms before you can actually start using those magic. However I cannot guarantee that you will be mastering any spell that I teach you as it is quite advanced for most of you. Also I cannot say that students who are exceptionally brilliant in other subjects will perform fairly in my class."  
  
He gazed at the class again. His eyes landed upon Alice and he saw that she had a determined look on her face to prove him wrong. He looked at Harry and saw that he was grinning. Henry smiled at them. They were so much like his own days at Hogwarts.  
  
"Many of the different forms of spells and curses that you will be taught this year will not require the use of wand. It will be simple wand less magic and not even the most brilliant wizards that have walked the face of the earth have managed to master it. Not Albus Dumbledore and not even...Lord Voldemort."  
  
There was a collective gasp in the class. Several of them flinched hard. Some fell of their chairs. Some started to cry. He saw the reaction of Alice and saw that she had tears in her eyes but he was most surprised to see that Harry was calm. He had a frightened look on his face but he was calm.  
  
"This is exactly what I need to teach you first. To stop fearing the wizard by the name. It is after all just a name and nothing else. He may have been one of the most feared wizards alive at one time but he is now dead and even then people fear him when they have a wizard whose power surpasses that of Lord Voldemort."  
  
There was another gasp and again many flinched and fell off their chairs.  
  
"Come on now take a grip over yourselves. The fear only increases the manifested terror in your hearts. Learn to be strong and then only can you truly overcome the Dark Forces. Lord Voldemort is history. He was legendary but we have a greater peril at hand. The wizard known as The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Do you know anything about their history?"  
  
All of them shook their heads.  
  
"Very well. It is most unfortunate that it is I who is the one to tell you but I thought your parents would have already told you. Many of you must be under the impression that Lord Voldemort was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Well you are not mistaken. Lord Voldemort was indeed the last descendant of the great Slytherin. Many of you also must know that Harry Potter stopped him from taking over the school in his second year by defeating him inside the Chamber of Secrets. Anyone who has read Hogwarts: A History knows that. But do you know anything of their past? Lord Voldemort might consider himself as a noble person purging the school of half bloods and muggle borns but he himself was a half blood as was Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort was a student here in Hogwarts about seventy years ago. Even Professor Dumbledore wasn't the Headmaster yet at that time. It was old Armando Dippet. He was the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House at that period. Do you know what his real name was? He was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Only handful person in this world knows this. If you want to learn more about him you are welcome to try out the trophy room where you may be able to dig up a little more information about him.  
  
"Harry Potter was also a half born. Although both his parents' were magical, his mother was muggle born. Like Tom Riddle he also had great powers. Both of them showed unnatural talent at school. Both were promised to be great sorcerers of all time. But Harry Potter had powers beyond the comprehension of Tom Riddle. That's why he could defeat him. He had powers that most sorcerers dream of. His talent at wand less magic is already legendary and that's what brings us back to this discussion. Wand less magic is a very obscure branch of magic. Only very gifted people are able to do it. Those who aren't gifted manage to do it by accident. Most of the time this year when we are not doing spells and curses we would be devoting our time to practicing wand less magic. As I told you, it doesn't take skills or talent to be good at it. Helga Hufflepuff was the weakest among the four founders of this school yet her wand less magic abilities are only next to the great Merlin himself. I am a little skilled at wand less magic myself. Durmstrang taught me a lot about these arts. I will only be guiding you in this process but you will have to do it yourself. It only takes up a little energy and nothing else. If we are making good progress then we can even move on to wordless magic this year.  
  
"But you must not get your hopes high. It will be a long time before you can perfect the art of wand less magic. For instance if you are thinking that you will make objects fly across the room using the floating charm with a flick of your wrist then you are very wrong."  
  
He then flicked his own wrists at a copy of Protecting Yourself from the Unprotected – Volume 1 and the book floated in air for a few feet before falling back on the desk. He looked at the class and from the look on their faces he could clearly say that they were vastly impressed.  
  
"You will be learning this charm soon enough in your Charms class. Anyway as the period is almost over and I do not have any time to start anything new in class I suggest that you move along to your next class. Also you will be writing a five feet essay on your Protecting Yourself from the Unprotected – Volume 1 handed in by next Wednesday. Don't complain about it. I am giving you ten days to finish it. That is enough time. And the persons who are unable to hand in their essays will be serving detention for a week and instead of a five feet essay they will be finishing a ten foot essay. The length will double itself each time you don't submit your school work in time." He finished a little sternly.  
  
He looked into their groaning faces.  
  
"Anyway after the first couple of months you won't be requiring to write essays for me anymore. Because after that we will start the real Defense Against the Dark Arts." He added happily.  
  
He watched the first years file out of his classroom and was about to close his door when he noticed young Harry Weasley standing all by himself by his desk. He went over to him and knelt down till he was at eye level with him. He smiled and spoke.  
  
"What's up Mr. Weasley? You look troubled of some sort."  
  
"It's nothing Professor. It's just my mum told me..."  
  
"Your mum told you that they should be the ones to tell you about Harry Potter."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well I don't blame them. They knew more about Harry Potter than anyone else, even Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"I certainly don't want any of you to know that I know more about Mr. Potter than your parents or Professor Chang."  
  
"Professor Chang?"  
  
"Yes, um, well Professor Chang was Harry Potter's girl friend when they were at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry sniggered.  
  
"Now you must promise me that you mustn't tell this to anyone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I'm not supposed to know that and certainly not the one to tell you."  
  
"How did you know then?"  
  
"Well, let's put it this way. I sort of came about this fact by accident."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Now move along then or your mum will have my head for making you late in your very first class."  
  
"You're late Harry Weasley."  
  
"I was talking to Professor Patterson."  
  
"Well the class finished ten minutes earlier. That'll be a point from Gryffindor for coming late to class. Next time it'll be five and a detention."  
  
Harry glared at her.  
  
He fumed and sat down to a seat at the back of the class. He caught a glimpse of Alice smirking at the front of the class. Hermione began to speak. She continued speaking along the same lines as Professor Patterson. He looked at Alice again. She was listening with rapt attention to their Transfiguration professor. The very sight of her was irritating him. He turned his head and shifted his desk so that he would be unable to get a view of her and vice versa.  
  
"She's really strict you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She doesn't even bother taking points from her own house. My dad told me that Mcgonagall was the strictest teacher in Hogwarts. Reckon Granger- Weasley would give a run for her money."  
  
"Maybe"  
  
The speaker was a Gryffindor boy who he vaguely remembered to be in his same dormitory.  
  
"That was pretty harsh you know. I don't think Snape ever takes points from Slytherin. And how she treats you like that when she herself broke hundreds of school rules herself when she was at school."  
  
"She did?"  
  
His eyes had lit up. The prospect that his strict mom broke school rules when she was at school was highly entertaining.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Well I don't know much. My mum and dad were friends of hers at school and they told me that she had lots of adventures at school. They told me that she had been loads of times in the forbidden forest with her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They fought dementors, trolls and faced you-know- who."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yeah, she was a model student too. She helped my dad loads of times. You heard Professor Dumbledore yesterday. She was indeed the cleverest witch here at Hogwarts ever."  
  
"Oh by the way, I'm Justin. Justin Longbottom."  
  
"Longbottom. Isn't that?"  
  
"Yeah he's my dad. Our Herbology Professor."  
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Weasley."  
  
"Blimey! She's your"  
  
"Mum. Right. Even then she takes points off me."  
  
Hermione was now discussing about transfiguring matches to needles. Everyone was now listening to her with rapt attention. Well, almost everyone. Apart from the two boys at the back of the class.  
  
"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom, is there something that I should know about? Or is it something too important apart from our topic of discussion. Maybe you would like to share it with the entire class."  
  
Harry was now red in the face. Justin was looking as if someone painted his face with a pink color. Harry's eyes flickered over to where Alice was sitting. She was looking just as stern as his mum.  
  
Hermione continued to taunt them.  
  
"I hate it when she does that." He thought.  
  
"Whatever we did wrong? First she scolds me in front of the entire class then she humiliates me again. And she calls herself my mum." His mind continued to think.  
  
"Please Professor, we were just talking about the quidditch tryouts."  
  
"You're not supposed to discuss quidditch in my class." She shrieked at the top of her voice.  
  
"Just to make sure you don't, I am barring both of you from your first training lesson and I forbid you to go for the tryouts. Anyway even if by any remote chance any of you do get selected in the team then I'll make sure that you don't get to play for Gryffindor until you get in your second year."  
  
"You can't do that." Harry shouted.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"You can't bar me from flying lessons and you wait. I'll be on the quidditch team even before you can blink your eye."  
  
"Silence. I will not be spoken like that. You will address me as your respected Professor."  
  
Hermione was looking bloodshot.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Detention. And just to make sure that you definitely do not get a chance in the tryouts this weekend you will be serving detention with me every week from evening."  
  
Harry was furious.  
  
"I'm leaving. I don't want to study your stupid lesson about bewitching some crazy crackpot thing."  
  
He got up and flung his bag over his shoulders and began moving towards the door.  
  
"Mr. Weasley I'm warning you. Take one step towards the door and you'll wish that you were never born."  
  
Harry paused for a moment. Everyone in the class held their breath in anticipation. Then as the suspense reached its climax, Harry spoke very quietly.  
  
"I already wish something of that accord."  
  
Then he opened the door and walked away from the classroom. Everyone remained silent. They were all spellbound. Harry had done something extraordinary and he could be in grave peril of being expelled altogether. But no one was more stunned and shocked than Hermione. She stood there, her gaze fixed at the door.  
  
She knew she had overdone it. She should have never taunted him. She knew how much he hated it. And last of all she threatened to take away quidditch which was his only true love. She knew how much he loved the game and how much the game meant to him. And now he had walked out on her knowingly. She had never expected her first class like this. She hadn't even dreamed about anything of this magnitude happening in her class. She couldn't think any student to be bold enough to defy a teacher least of all her own son. Was he that arrogant? Or was it only because of the heat of the moment?  
  
She suddenly got back to her senses. She stared at the class who were all open mouthed in astonishment.  
  
"Um – I know it is early, but I think this is the end of today's class. Please study A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration on transfiguring matches to needles. That'll be all."  
  
All of them started to leave the class. All of them were feeling highly awkward.  
  
Only Alice remained behind. When all the others left Alice closed the doors to the classroom and almost immediately Hermione broke down.  
  
She started to cry out loud.  
  
"Oh Alice I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that. You know how much he likes quidditch. I shouldn't have abused my position as a teacher. It's my entire fault. I started taunting him."  
  
"Don't mum. It's his fault. He was a stupid prat."  
  
"Alice please leave me alone, honey. If you find dad please tell him to meet me in my office immediately."  
  
"It's okay mum. I'll get dad."  
  
Harry stormed inside his dormitory and kicked open his trunk. He threw his bag in contempt on his bed. Then he took out the map and spoke softly.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!"  
  
He touched the tip of the parchment and immediately the map unfolded its secrets. He looked at the map and saw that his sister and his mother were in the classroom. He saw teachers in their respective classrooms teaching and students all in the classroom. Even in his dilemma he couldn't help but wonder how superb this map was!  
  
"Wow Uncle Fred and George!"  
  
He quickly made up his mind. He wanted to be alone. He took one final look at the map and then tucked it inside his pocket. Then he made his way up to the quidditch pitch.  
  
When he arrived at the pitch he started to have a good look at the pitch and the hoops at the corners. He then visited the changing rooms of the different teams. There were boards where diagrams were drawn showing various formations. He quickly recognized the Hawk's head Formation and the Porkskoff play. He knew all of it very well. Finally after his tour of the pitch was complete he settled himself in the stands. He had trained for every position in the quidditch team and even his dad who was a professional quidditch player had said that he would probably make to the squad in any position. He secretly preferred being a seeker. That would be awesome. He knew a lot of quidditch. He saw most of the Professional League games and like his dad he was a great Chudley Canons fan.  
  
He stared at the three round hoops at the end of the pitch. As he stared at the hoops tears sprang to his eyes. He had hoped so much that he would be selected in his first year and play quidditch like his dad and his uncle. All his uncles had made it to the quidditch team in their second year. He was hoping to better them but his mum made sure that it didn't happen. He knew the rules. Once a teacher has punished a student no one can overrule it not even the heads, unless the teacher forgives the student. And his mum would not forgive him, not even for a sackful of galleons. He looked on miserably.  
  
"Hiding from everyone are we?"  
  
Harry whipped around. Professor Patterson was leaning against one of the pillars supporting the stands.  
  
"Don't worry. It was my hobby too. At Durmstrang the pitch wasn't as nice like Hogwarts' but nonetheless it was my past time to spend time on the pitch when I was feeling lost and lonely."  
  
"Your mum and dad are looking for you. I won't be telling them you're here though unless you want to be found."  
  
"I don't want to talk about them." Harry replied hotly.  
  
"I know how you're feeling. Your mum probably thought it is for your own good. I know she likes to abide by the rules. But I fully agree to your cause."  
  
"She doesn't abide by rules. She and my dad along with their friend Harry Potter broke hundreds of school rules when they were at school."  
  
"Ah! That they did. How did you know about their days at school?" he asked curiously.  
  
"A boy named Justin Longbottom told me. His parents' were also friends of my dad."  
  
"Longbottom. Is he by any chance related to Professor Longbottom?"  
  
"Yeah. He's his son."  
  
"Interesting"  
  
"What's interesting?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Listen I know that you have been barred from flying lessons, but I don't think it would hurt if someone were to give you private lessons."  
  
"What are you talking about, Professor?"  
  
Harry had a slight frightened tone in his voice. He saw the twinkle in his Professor's eye.  
  
"Harry, when I was at Durmstrang I played for my house team. I can say that I was a pretty good seeker too. So I was wondering if you need a few pointers then I would be more than welcome to help. Though I doubt that you would need any especially considering your family background."  
  
"You were a seeker, wow!!! I know how to fly a broom and I also know all beaters and chaser techniques. My dad trained me as a keeper as well but I hoped to be a seeker because they are the coolest. It doesn't matter anyways I won't be at the tryouts."  
  
"Never you mind about the tryouts. I'm sure if you are good talent then you would be picked anyways. I was picked without a tryout in my first year and so was the legendary Harry Potter."  
  
"You were selected in your first year!!!" Harry squealed in delight.  
  
"So, do you need any help young Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"First tell me what broom you use?"  
  
"Nimbus Two Thousand and Three"  
  
"That's pretty decent. I started on a Nimbus Two Thousand myself. Then in my third year my broom broke and I got a Firebolt."  
  
"You've got a Firebolt!!! That's amazing."  
  
"It's a pretty old one. Fifteen years old."  
  
"It doesn't matter it is still the fastest broom"  
  
"So, when do you want to start the practice?"  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"I was expecting you say that"  
  
"Accio Firebolt. Accio Nimbus"  
  
Professor Patterson raised both his hands and very soon enough there was a swishing noise as both brooms cut through the air and stopped in front of them. With another flick of his wrist a golden ball with flying wings appeared.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on the broom and catch the snitch."  
  
They went on practicing for half an hour before Professor Patterson himself got on his Firebolt and went up in air.  
  
"Harry want to race for the snitch?"  
  
But he didn't wait for an answer. He immediately went after the snitch. Harry soon followed but the Firebolt clearly was much faster than the Nimbus. He was flying as if he wasn't on a broom at all. His maneuvering style was natural. Harry was watching him more than the snitch. He watched in awe as his Professor swerved sharply and then went on a steep dive. Harry followed but soon pulled out of the dive but Professor Patterson didn't. He caught the snitch and pulled out of the dive. Harry watched the splendid catch of his Professor. He started to clap.  
  
"Well how was it?"  
  
"It was fantastic. How could you pull out of such a sharp dive with the snitch?"  
  
"Ah! The dives are my specialty. I am a specialist in feinting too, but that would be too wrisky in a house match.  
  
"I think we have had enough practice for today. I think lunch is over and your lessons would start soon. You should keep this lesson a secret. With any luck you would outperform anyone at the seeker position at the tryouts. Allow me to carry your broom as you are not allowed to have one."  
  
Harry went back to castle his heart scampering at the recent practice.  
  
Even the prospect of a Double Potions with Slytherins couldn't dampen his spirits. But soon this changed. He entered the cold dungeons and immediately a cold drawling voice rang out.  
  
"You're late"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor Snape, I – I lost track of time"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"I think ten points from Gryffindor would teach you to be in time. Now get inside the class and start working on the potion."  
  
He couldn't believe it. He was half an hour late and he got away with only ten points.  
  
He entered the classroom and found a place beside Justin.  
  
"Where've you been? Your mum and dad were looking all over for you."  
  
"Just been wandering about you know."  
  
"Oh! What did Snape do to you?"  
  
"Only ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
"No Detention?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Mate you're lucky. You're damn lucky"  
  
They didn't talk much more as Snape passed close by them. Soon enough Harry learned how Snape favored the Slytherins. He had finished his potion and it was purple than the deep blue it was supposed to be. Snape passed them and spoke.  
  
"Pathetic Weasley. You have undoubtedly inherited the skills of your father. Thick headed and stubborn. It will earn you a zero this time."  
  
Next he came to a group of Slytherins and Harry saw that all of their potions were acid green. But Snape spoke up.  
  
"Very well boys. You nearly managed to do it."  
  
In fact apart from Alice no one's potion was perfect. Snape scowled heavily as he passed her cauldron. He had no choice but to award her full marks. As the bell rang Snape called out.  
  
"I want a three foot essay on the potion to cure mild sickness by the next class."  
  
At dinner Harry took a seat with Justin at the very end of the table away from Alice and the staff table. After dinner Hermione and Ron got up from the staff table and proceeded towards Harry. Harry saw them coming towards the Gryffindor table and he swiftly got up and went out from the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione stood there as silent tears sprang out from her eyes. Ron placed a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll speak to him tomorrow. He'll come around soon enough."  
  
Later that night after spending sometime in the common room Harry went up to his dormitory to get some sleep. Alice had tried to catch her eye but he avoided her. She even tried to talk to him but he ignored her. As he opened his trunk to get his pajamas, he gave a yelp of surprise. Immediately he growled furiously.  
  
"Alice" he yelled ferociously.  
  
"Alice, where did you take it?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied calmly without lifting her head from the book she had been reading.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Where is the box Uncle Fred and George sent me?"  
  
"I did what I had to do"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he spoke in a dangerously calm voice.  
  
"I handed it over – to mum"  
  
Harry just stared at her in utter surprise and disgust.  
  
"I'll make you pay for that. You wait and soon enough I'll make sure to make Hogwarts a living hell for you."  
  
He stormed out of the common room and flung himself on his bed. Then he pulled the hangings close. He lay awake for a long time. There were tears in his eyes. Why did everything be used against him? He lay awake for a long time before finally succumbed to sleep.  
  
A long way off, Harry James Potter shouted.  
  
"Pathetic fools"  
  
"I've been free for more than a month and all that you've managed to do was to make a small teeny weenie attack on Platform 9 ¾. I want people to fear me. I've got three spies inside Hogwarts and still I've not got any news what that muggle loving fool is planning. I've remained silent for long but not any more. Death Eaters I allow you to torture and kill muggles. Demolish any wizard who stands in your path. Lucius, my slippery friend are you fit for the job? Can I have your trust?"  
  
"Surely my Lord, you are too kind. I would love to my Lord."  
  
"Very well. Take a group of Death Eaters and begin the task tonight. Now get out of my sight before I take out my frustration on any one of you."  
  
Soon all the Death Eaters were gone leaving Harry to himself. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Soon Albus Dumbledore you would be recruiting me in the Order of the Phoenix and then all hell would break loose."  
  
He then started to laugh. A wild maniacal laughter escaped his mouth. The voice was unknown to him. The laughter continued till the entire Riddle House was filled with it's echoes.... 


	8. Granger, Weasley, Patterson and Chang 2

A/N: Well it took me quite some time for this one and it's a pretty long one too. The trouble of not having a Beta Reader is really getting to me now. I had to read it over and over again to make sure that no mistakes crept in. Even then there were a lot of mistakes in the last chapter. Hopefully there wouldn't be any in this one.  
  
As for the Reviews, well I hate to say it but there ain't much coming. Though there were a few more than the last time it still isn't enough. Anyways for the people who want to see some 'real' Harry/Cho stuff, well they need to wait for the next two chapters and then we would have some more recollections. Hopefully you'd be enjoying those sleazy chappies ( I don't think I'm much good writing sleazy portions ). Once again I hate to say this is again a bit soapish. it could have been a little more interesting but it was getting way too long. So you'd have to wait for the next chapter to see what's going on the dark side.  
  
Many of may be wondering why I'm rambling on the daily lives of Harr6y Weasley and Alice Weasley, because they would play a part in the finale. Especially Harry. Also you would wonder I keep referring Potter as Patterson in Hogwarts. It's because of two reasons. Firstly I want Patterson as a separate character, a lot like the old Harry. And secondly it would be a lot confusing with two Harry's around.  
  
And to the few people who have been kind enough to review.......  
  
HoshHikari4ever: Potter is going to gain access to Dumbledore's inner circle. That's why he's gaining trust. It's going to be a long time since he shows himself. So you'll have to wait a bit more for that. As for Harry turning to become a Potter well that's why he was named after him.  
  
Chaotic-Lord: Thanks for the review.  
  
AutumnKate: It won't be a long wait for you. A few more chapters and your wait would be over.  
  
SerpentClara: I can't answer your question at the present moment. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. As far as Harry's sorting is concerned, he's a Weasley, so there's no chance in hell that he would be sorted in any other house. No, he wouldn't go dark. And as far as Hermione's character is concerned I hope this chapter answers your queries why she was so cruel to young Harry.  
  
heedless One: I'm sorry to disappoint you but young Harry is going to keep it for the time being unless I see that he has no use with it.  
  
Draconian-Counsilor: Thanks for the advice and your offer.  
  
Granger, Weasley, Patterson and Chang - 2  
  
The next day Harry woke up only to Justin's persistent voice.  
  
"Geroff. Geroff I say."  
  
"Come on Harry wake up, we have class in half an hour."  
  
"All right I'm getting up. Just stop poking me. Ouch that hurts."  
  
Harry flung aside the blankets and opened his eyes to look into the eyes of his friend. He was smiling at him  
  
"'as matter 'ustin? It's sooooo early."  
  
Harry tried to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully.  
  
"Its past eight o'clock. So what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean what class do we have?"  
  
"My dad's."  
  
"Yo-Your dads'"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Justin broke into a grin. On hearing the information Harry lost all interests in sleep. He jumped up from bed and started to dress. He was eager on seeing Justin's dad. Dumbledore had said that Neville Longbottom was one of the most gifted Herbology students to set foot in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He sincerely hoped he was not anywhere similar to his mum. Even thinking about mum made him feel difficult and uncomfortable. But then again Justin seemed to be much like him. So his dad might not be like his mum. He might be like his own dad. His dad. Even that was a difficult topic. He had thought that his dad would understand him and be on his side but he had comforted his mum. In fact the only person who seemed to understand him was his defense professor. He had been kind and even offered to teach him seeker movements. He admired him. He was so cool and he even owned a Firebolt. And by the looks of it he felt that it might have been one of the original Firebolts. He heard him speak about it too. He said it was fifteen years old. If it truly was the original Firebolt then it was an antique piece. There were very few left. Most of them under Ministry custody. Ever since they banned it. His professors' may be the only one outside Ministry control.  
  
The thought that Herbology may be a great subject after all and far better than Transfiguration and Potions lifted Harry's spirits. He even forgot to scowl at Alice as he passed her at the great hall.  
  
At the great hall Harry spoke with a jovial tone in his voice. He spoke loudly with Justin and his other fellow first years. He had half expected Alice or his mum to walk up to him but both of them were busy. Alice was reading the Daily Prophet and his mum was speaking to the Headmistress in whispers. His dad was talking seriously with Professor Chang. Professor Snape was speaking to a person with a round face.  
  
"That's me dad."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The man speaking with Snape"  
  
"Oh"  
  
He frowned.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?"  
  
"Oh, it's just - just that something didn't feel right."  
  
Justin raised an eyebrow.  
  
But Harry was right. Something was indeed wrong. Indeed, soon there was a shriek from the Hufflepuff table. Every head turned to the direction of the shriek. A young witch was standing with her eyes glued to the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What's so interesting on the dumb paper?" Harry asked Justin questioningly.  
  
"Dunno, wanna look at it?"  
  
"You bet"  
  
Harry craned his neck over the crowd, as there was a group of people around the Hufflepuff table. He didn't get to see much but he saw enough to make him gasp.  
  
VALUABLE ARTIFACTS STOLEN FROM MINISTRY  
  
Personal belongings of Harry Potter, the Dark Lord stolen. Threat to  
Dumbledore's life....  
  
Harry gasped and stopped looking at the newspaper. There was a photo along with the report. The photo showed a number of Ministry officials examining a decimated room. The room was filled with corpses and body parts. The walls were stained with blood. There was writing on a corner of the room. The writing stated that Albus Dumbledore would soon die at the hands of the Dark Lord. It was not the writing but the manner that it had been written induced the gasp from Harry. The writing was with pieces of human flesh, bones and organs. One Hufflepuff fainted at the sight of the photo. A lot many others puked right there. Justin was also to throw up when Harry pulled him and led him out of the great hall.  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
"Don't mention it. I particularly wouldn't want you to throw up like that."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They walked up to the Greenhouses silently. It was odd. Finally Justin broke the silence.  
  
"How do you think he did it?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Him"  
  
"Oh. I don't know. He's a death eater and a dark lord. I suppose he has powers no one knows about."  
  
"Besides don't you think it's a little odd that you think that something is wrong and the next thing we know that the dark lord has got back his possessions."  
  
"Oh. That was just because I thought Alice would be showing up. But she didn't. Mum probably told her not to. Anyways she didn't talk to me too. Didn't even bother to notice me. Kept talking to McGonagall."  
  
"You know Harry if she keeps on doing that I reckon that she may surpass McGonagall on being the strictest head in Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah. I bet she would love it. My uncle Fred and George always told me that she was McGonagall's pet."  
  
"Fred and George Weasley. They - they are your uncles?"  
  
Justin cried incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah they are."  
  
Harry answered sheepishly.  
  
"You are lucky. Mate you are damn lucky. WWW is the best brand of pranks in whole of Europe. They had far surpassed Zonko's and Dervish and Banges."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Harry continued to blush.  
  
"You must have loads of their prank stuff and must've heard about their pranks that they pulled off at school."  
  
"Well I had a lot of their stuff until tomorrow."  
  
"What do you mind until tomorrow?"  
  
"Well my mum wouldn't allow me to take any of their stuff with me to Hogwarts and only dad persuaded her to take with me one of their prototypes. Apart from that nothing. Anyway yesterday, when mum wasn't watching me they sent me a bag full of their -um --primary kit of troublemakers for first years, but my nosy sister saw e receive the package. I just gave her their letter and I tried to hide the package from her but nosy Alice got the better of me. She probably guessed where I hid the package and she found it and she handed it over to my 'dearest mum' before our Transfiguration class. It was probably why she was so furious with me."  
  
"She has all the stuff. All of them?"  
  
Justin croaked.  
  
"Yeah. Mind you there was enough to last the whole year even for all the students of Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Oh God you're unlucky."  
  
Next Justin put a hand on his shoulder and spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry. I do not think you did anything wrong. I would do the same thing to my mum if she did this to me."  
  
"It's 'k. I know that your mum would never do anything like that."  
  
They stopped. They had reached the green houses and stopped behind the small crowd of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years.  
  
They didn't wait for long. Justin's dad soon appeared. He was the same round-faced man. He was as tall as his dad. He had dark hair and round eyes. Overall he had an aura about him, which was very welcoming indeed.  
  
He looked at the small group of students that had assembled outside the greenhouses. He spotted his son and Ron's son as well. They were standing together as well. They may be friends by now as well. Hell they may even share a dormitory together. His mind went on a rewind ten years back as he thought of his four friends with whom he had shared the best seven years of his life. They had been so much instrumental on his positive outlook on life. They made him believe on himself. Together the five of them would share many jokes together laughing their voices hoarse late in the night. Two of them had been his closest of buddies. Yet one of them, the one everyone considered to be the savior of the magical world had turned his back on all of them and had become something that he detested from the moment he had been born. He quickly shut off his thoughts. Thinking about Harry pained him a lot. Instead he turned to the young Harry standing in front of him. He gave him a warm smile. His eyes wandered over to the girls and soon he had found out the person he had been seeking. Yes Ron was correct. Alice looked absolutely like an eleven year old Hermione. The only difference was the red hair and the freckles. Apart from that there were no differences whatsoever.  
  
"Welcome, first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. I'm your new Herbology Professor. Neville Longbottom. Welcome to the greenhouses. Please follow me."  
  
He then proceeded to one of the greenhouses and opened the door.  
  
"Welcome to Greenhouse three. Some of you who have been learning your Herbology books would find out that there are many dangerous plants in here."  
  
He nodded at Alice.  
  
"Professor McGonagall has already told all the teachers to warn you and fill you in the accounts about the actual scenario out there. I will however not take up much of your time by speaking about it. You must know about it already from your other teachers. But I must speak to you about the teacher that I am replacing. Professor Sprout was a remarkable witch and an excellent teacher. She was the Head of the Hufflepuff house. I taught all about Herbology under her. She encouraged me to enter Hogwarts as a teacher and even recommended my name to Professor Dumbledore. I never dreamed to be back at Hogwarts let alone being a teacher. It is more than I can ask for. To seat myself in the same table as Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Sinistra, Professor Hagrid and the others is something, which was beyond my wildest comprehension. Whatever happens this year, whether I turn out to be a good teacher or not, this will be one of my best memories of my life."  
  
Harry saw that Justin was tear faced.  
  
"But I must say that due to these unlikely circumstances you will be taught advanced things than expected from anyone of your year. Today we would be dealing with mandrakes. Normally anyone would expect this of an advanced second year. But I have been commissioned to teach you about them. Mind you this not what I have in mind for my very first teaching lesson."  
  
For the rest of the period Harry and Justin listened intently to their Herbology Professor. He was very good. He explained the mandrakes and their properties very clearly. When he asked questions about them to the class, much to his annoyance only Alice's hand rose in air. To increase his anger Alice correctly answered all the questions correctly thereby earning her ten points for Gryffindor. She smirked and this infuriated Harry. He decided to ignore her for the rest of the class.  
  
After their Herbology class was over the first years made their way over to Charms. On their way Justin asked him.  
  
"Well how was it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The lesson?"  
  
"Oh! It was fabulous. It was in fact superb. Loads better than our Transfiguration lesson though"  
  
They were one of the last ones to leave the greenhouses.  
  
"Harry. Harry Weasley."  
  
Someone cried out.  
  
Harry turned around and saw his Herbology Professor calling him.  
  
"Justin could you give Harry and myself a moment alone?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure, I - I, Harry would be waiting for you outside the school entrance."  
  
"Thank you, Justin"  
  
Justin nodded and walked away.  
  
Neville looked at Harry and pondered at his hazel eyes.  
  
"Harry, you must know that I was one of your parents' friends at school."  
  
He mutely nodded.  
  
"Then you will understand that I have the best interests at heart. Don't close yourself like that. Or you will become just like Harry Potter. You know about your parents' relationship with him don't you?"  
  
Again he nodded. He couldn't see what this was leading to. Why was he speaking to him about Harry Potter?  
  
"You must understand that when they found out about him on that night both of then were under shock. Hermione, your mum would cry for days and your dad blocked himself from all contact and stopped to eat and cried his eyes out. They suffered from utmost depression. That is what happens if someone that close to you betray you. It took them years to recover from the shock. I don't know if they're still over the shock completely. Now that he has escaped, your parents are more worried about you and your sister's safety. That's why she was so harsh on you. She immediately regretted it though. Do you know that she didn't sleep last night and neither did your father. They cried all night about their impending fate. It's a shame on you Harry to break away your parents' stance like that. You must be wondering why I am talking to you about this. All I want to say is you open up and talk about your situation to someone, anyone. You'll see it will ease your mind. And please talk to your parents. They are miserable without you."  
  
Harry walked back to the school entrance. He saw Justin standing over for him. Justin walked up to him but he noticed that his friend's attention was on something else.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"You sure. It sure does look to me that it was something. Was it anything about me?"  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Why would he say something about you and hide you from it? He's not like my mum you know."  
  
He stopped. He remembered what his professor had said. To go and speak to her. Oh well, he was going to meet her today evening. He might then tell her.  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Your dad's great"  
  
Justin beamed at the last words that had escaped Harry's mouth.  
  
"Concentrate everyone. You're not trying hard. Follow the wand movements carefully."  
  
Professor Chang's voice rang through the classroom.  
  
The first years of Hogwarts were trying to do the tickling charm. It was again a charm practised only by second years. After they had entered the class room Professor Chang had told them about the need to be advanced if the situation arises. They were told that Charms was highly important as a lot of the spells they would be learning would be required in Defence Against the Dark Arts. She was right. After going through the spells that they needed to practice before the next class, Harry was forced to agree to the fact. Professor Patterson had been right after all. He knew what that meant.  
  
Both Justin and Harry groaned as the dreaded words escaped their Charms' professor's mouth.  
  
"Homework, all the first years' notes and spells handed to me by the next week. And shut up groaning all of you as only Miss Weasley here showed perfection in the tickling Charm. So keep quiet and get along with your work."  
  
"You know Harry; your mum's got competition if she wants to break Mcgonagall's record."  
  
Harry chuckled at Justin's snide remark.  
  
At six o'clock that evening young Harry went away from his common room. He had detention with his mum. He slowly walked through the corridors till he came in front of her office. He knocked on the door and a stern voice, which he knew all too well, answered.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry opened the door and saw his mum working. She was seated behind her desk. Her desk was filled with piles pf parchment. He saw the look on her face. There were already dark lines forming under her eyes. She was working more than she needed to. It was pretty clear that she didn't sleep last night. She was in need for some decent sleep.  
  
He had come here to serve her detention but one look on his mum's face told him the entire story. He thought it would give her savage pleasure to make him stay at detention but the sombre look on her face made an impact to Harry.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw his son staring at him.  
  
"Yes, what's it Harry?"  
  
"Um - I had detention with you tonight."  
  
"What - oh, so you decided to come after all."  
  
"Why wouldn't I come?"  
  
"Nothing I guess"  
  
"Listen Harry I'm sorry that I treated you so badly in front of the class yesterday."  
  
"Took a long time for you to say that, didn't it?"  
  
Harry spoke coldly. Desperate that he didn't let any emotion waver his voice.  
  
Hermione was about to say something when she stopped. The tone of his voice was strange. He sounded so much like Harry, her friend, the dark lord.  
  
She stood and went towards him and kneeled down so that her eyes were level with him. She looked into his emotionless face and his set jaw and tears sprang to her eyes. Why had she done it? She had caused this mayhem. She was the one that was bringing in pain for the family.  
  
"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry. I never thought you would take it so hard."  
  
She burst out and threw her arms over his neck hugging him to an embrace.  
  
Harry hadn't expected his mother to break down like this. He was shaken. The next moment he was subjected to an enormous hug by her. He blurted out.  
  
"Mum, you're strangling me."  
  
"Oh, sorry dear."  
  
"So, what do you have to do?"  
  
"What do you have to do what?"  
  
"The detention"  
  
"Forget the detention dear. Just go back to your common room and start your work on that defence essay for Professor Patterson, Alice says he's pretty strict. I'd not like you to get into more trouble. As it is you are on the wrong side in your very first week at Hogwarts, something that even your uncles didn't achieve. Believe not many teachers took your sudden disappearance yesterday with a good look. Indeed Snape was telling me that you should be suspended or something."  
  
"That ugly git - . Mum, why didn't hex him?"  
  
Hermione smiled. She looked into his cute little face full of freckles just like Ronald.  
  
"Now off you go."  
  
"Mum, thanks for letting off the detention tonight. I really appreciate it. I just - I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Yes, what is it?  
  
"Um - can I have them back?"  
  
He was looking at the floor now. He was pretty sure his request would be turned down. He also knew that the moment it would be turned down there would be another row between him and his mum.  
  
Hermione's smile disappeared. As much as she would have liked to continue having a good relationship with his son, she knew if she refused Harry then there would be another big row among them. She knew Alice would also get involved in this business. Her internal tussle grew and eventually her love for her son was victorious.  
  
"I can, but only on one condition"  
  
Harry's eyes lit up.  
  
"You're going to give them back to me?"  
  
He croaked.  
  
"Yes, but only under one condition. You're not going to use them without my permission. They are dangerous an if you're caught then you could be expelled."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"All right then."  
  
She went across the room to her cupboard and brought out a box. She then handed it back to Harry.  
  
"Remember, you're not supposed to use it unless you have me permission. Now go back to your common room and get some work done."  
  
Harry smiled at her. She smiled back. The smile was all she needed. As Harry proceeded to open the door with his little hands, Hermione called after him.  
  
"Oh, Harry I'm still not allowing you to the tryouts remember that. However you are definitely allowed in your flying lessons. Ron would kill me if I forbade you that."  
  
Harry looked back at his mum who was now smiling at him a little stiffly.  
  
"I'll be on the team, no matter what you say mum. I already know loads about quidditch more than any other student in school. I can qualify for any position and I'll still get through. Even if I'm not there at the tryouts I'll still make it to the team."  
  
"How would you think that possible?"  
  
The smile was fast disappearing from Hermione's face and her voice was also losing the sweetness. She knew what was happening.  
  
"Because one of your friends did it and - and I've been having special lessons with someone who has guaranteed a berth on the quidditch team."  
  
Harry walked away from the classroom before his mother could get over the shock and start shouting at him again.  
  
Hermione's jaws dropped.  
  
'He's having special quidditch training?' she thought.  
  
Harry went back to his common room not believing his luck. He had got off from detentions and he had got back the box. He had also left his mum confused over the last bit of information. She was sure to be confused over the 'extra quidditch practice' bit.  
  
As he entered the common room he spotted Justin working feverishly over his Potions essay. He also found Alice sitting by the fire reading a book. When he entered Alice looked over the book and saw him with the box under his arm. She had a curious expression written over her face. He however, ignored her.  
  
He went over to Justin and he looked at his face trying to read his expression.  
  
"Oh, hello there Harry. You were pretty qui..."  
  
Justin stopped. His eyes had landed on the box. He looked up and saw a big smile over Harry's face.  
  
"Is that - is it?"  
  
That was all Justin managed to say. Harry just nodded his head. The grin never leaving his face.  
  
Justin squealed with excitement.  
  
"Can I have a look at it Harry? Oh please, Harry can I?"  
  
"Of course you can. I didn't bring it here so that you just gawk at it. Come on let's get to our dormitories so that we can have a proper look at it. I don't think many people will appreciate it if we open it here."  
  
His eyes landed on Alice. Her eyes had never left Harry since he had entered the common room. She saw Justin pack his things up and the two boys rushed up the staircase to their dormitory. She paused for a moment to think and made up her mind.  
  
"If Harry had indeed broken the school rules then he ought to be punished. He had caused enough pain already, it's time he felt some pain."  
  
"Wow, look at all that stuff. I've never seen so many types of snackboxes in my life."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I reckon those are the new creations. Uncle Fred says that the Skiving Snackboxes are the bestsellers. So they always upgrade them every year. You know, making improvements and making new ones."  
  
"And look at the Deflagration Deluxes, I only had a Basic Blaze box once and that was years ago. Mum never allowed us to buy any of the WWW stuff. Said she'd never trust a Weasley product."  
  
"Wonder, why mums are like that. Well now that you've had a good look at this stuff, help yourself."  
  
"What do you mean by help yourself?"  
  
"Take as much as you like, of course."  
  
Justin blushed himself pink.  
  
"I couldn't do that Harry, they sent it to you, for your use. I couldn't take them."  
  
"Listen Justin, they told me that I could give any Gryffindor this stuff. They said that it was for 'promotional purpose'. They want to be a hit at Hogwarts. So they want me to distribute this stuff amongst the students."  
  
Justin frowned.  
  
"What would your mum say?"  
  
"She'll never know. Mum told me not to use it but she never told me not to distribute it."  
  
His face contorted to a mischievous grin.  
  
"Oh, all right then."  
  
Justin reached out and grabbed a handful of the Snackboxes and the Deflagration Deluxes. A sound of a door opening jolted both of them. Both of them spun around to see Alice standing in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here? I think I told you that you were not welcome here." Harry spoke coldly.  
  
"Yeah, it's a boys' dormitory you know. We do need a little privacy." Justin quipped.  
  
Alice ignored both of them. She just looked at the open box and the goodies in Justin's hand before turning her attention back at Harry.  
  
"Did you nick it?"  
  
"What's to you? You're the reason I'm in this misery. You're the reason mum and dad keeps crying over me. I'm sorry I showed you Uncle Fred and George's letter. Should've kept it to myself. Then at least I'd be saved from this mess." Harry was now shouting.  
  
"I'm the reason. Well excuse me but if you had even tried any of those stuff then you'd be suspended if not expelled from Hogwarts. I thought I was saving your back but obviously though you didn't think so. You're so stupid Harry that you don't even understand who's looking out for you and what's good for you." Alice bellowed.  
  
"Well thank you very much for looking out for me. Now please stop bothering with my life before you make it a living hell and let me live in peace." Harry added sarcastically.  
  
"And as far as your question is concerned, mum gave it to me. She trusted me with it. I thought you were quite similar to mum, but obviously you aren't. Mum cares for me but you are just a filthy, back stabbing bit..."  
  
He stopped. He couldn't bring that word out of his mouth. He knew it was a foul word and at the present moment Alice deserved every bit of it but still he couldn't say it. He couldn't say something that bad to any girl no matter how bad she was.  
  
Harry still glared at her. Alice however looked shocked. Harry had been on the verge of calling her a 'bitch'. She never expected him to call her like that no matter how bad she had treated her. A rush of memories flowed passed her mind. The times they had been together the past ten years just like brother and sister. She always acted as the older one with more responsibility controlling the prat of her brother even though they were fraternal twins. Silent tears started to pour down her cheeks.  
  
Harry looked at her. She was crying freely. But he felt no remorse. She deserved every bit of it. Maybe she deserved more.  
  
"Now if you have cried enough, get the hell out of our dormitory." Harry ordered.  
  
Alice fled. With a swish of her robes she was out. Harry felt a savage pleasure of seeing Alice run off. He turned to Justin who was looking timid and very frightened.  
  
"That was frightening Harry, very frightening indeed. You were looking as if you were going to blow up or something."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"You would too, if you were in my place." 


	9. Attacks and Hogsmeade

A/N: Someone mentioned to me that I should use a disclaimer in my story. Well I didn't bother about it till now but here it is finally.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and neither all the other characters. Most of them are JK Rowling's property. I'm just using them in a plot using the figments of my imagination. So please don't sue me for using these characters. So don't go about stealing my plot because I own it.  
  
A/N: All right hope you like this chapter. They are getting longer every day. Very soon it's going to take me quite some time to update. Especially the next chapter is going to take some time. It will contain sensitive stuff, a world of Romance and sex. I don't think I'm quite upto the task of writing about sex, though I did write a couple of porno flicks, but that was two years back. So, it's gonna take some time. Hope you enjoy till then.  
  
A few of my faithful reviwers have also been saying that the story which started with a bang is turning dull and boring. Well, I'll tell this. The character Harry Weasley is a bit complex and it is hence taking some time to frame it properly. That's why I'm delving into the school life of that particular boy. He is going to take an important part in the Finale of the story.  
  
Again a couple of reviewers have stated that I should refer Harry Potter by 'Potter' when Patterson is around. My answer to that is the same. Patterson is a decietful character. He is wearing a mask of good and he is picking up important information to fight against the good. I personally like to think Harry as a good character and that's why I'm referring him as a separate identity. It'll allow me to frame his character.  
  
Lastly I noticed a particular review which stated that the reviwer wanted Harry to stay dark and do not turn good. Is that what most of you guys want? I wouldn't mind an answer. So the next time you review also voice your opinion on this sensitive matter. I, personally would like an angst ending though, mind you.  
  
On a happier note, I have finally got myself a beta reader. He's been a great help. Hopefully the future chapters may come out faster as I will now be able to type faster and I won't have to look back for errors. Thanks a lot, Erundil.  
  
Lastly about the Review situation, well it certainly has improved but it still isn't quite up to the mark. I mean I've been working on this story all the time. The entire leisure time that I have at my disposal, I've been typing this story. But things have been looking good for me over last two chapters. hopefully they will keep improving. So without any more words, just R/R.  
  
Lastly, to the wonderful Reviwers:  
  
Chaotic-Lord: Thanks for the review. I'm sorry but you'll have to put up with the little Harry for quite some time. Don't worry I'll add the real Harry's POV occasionally.  
  
heedless One: Thanks for the review.  
  
AutumnKate: You wanted to see Harry/Cho together? You wanted to see some 'HOT' stuff? Well you're in luck because the next chapter is going to be filled with it. A decent chapter might fulfill your needs for an R-Rated story, I'm sure. Well keep reading and keep reviewing.  
  
HoshHikari4ever: Yup. That's correct but he's going to tell that to someone else first........  
  
Slacker1: Thanks for the advice. Yeah, after turning it off my reviews have indeed increased. I know it's been boring but hold on to your hats, it's just going to start getting violent. I don't think I can answer that question about Harry/Cho just yet? As for as Ron/Hermione/Charlie is concerned, well they will see their error of the ways eventually but that is quite a long way off.  
  
the reader: Thanks for the review. Harry and Cho will be meeting each other in an upcoming chapter but Cho is definitely not going to follow Harry's footsteps. I can gurantee you this much.  
  
Enigma: Thanks for the review.  
  
ChromeMage: Thanks for the review. You'll be getting more POV in the next chapters.  
  
Anonymus: Thanks for the review but please use a name next time. Even if you do not have a Fan Fiction Account, you can still use a nickname.  
  
Attacks and Hogsmeade  
  
The next morning breakfast was going on as usual. Harry was groaning about getting up early. Justin was looking feverishly at his time table and Alice was at the end of the Gryffindor table. She wasn't looking at him. He saw that she had a set jaw. There were dark patches under her eyes which indicated that she hadn't had a good night's sleep and she probably was crying.  
  
Instantly there was a pang of guilt. He hadn't sincerely meant any of those words he had said to her last night. She had been selfish, but he had told her vulgar things and he was ashamed of himself now. He felt that it was necessary to apologise to her.  
  
"You should really apologise to her now, shouldn't you? I know that you didn't mean any of that stuff to her. She had been a prat of lately but still she's your sister."  
  
"I know Justin. I must have been really angry at her to even think of calling her a - a - . Well a you-know-what. I just don't think I am capable of facing her face to face. I am so, so embarrassed. It's just..."  
  
"Well go on, speak with her. You can't ignore her all along. You'll have to speak to her sooner or later. Delaying the inevitable is just going to make matters worse."  
  
"I guess you're right." Harry spoke warily. He got up and went over to speak with her.  
  
He took a seat in front of her. But he didn't catch her attention. She didn't look up from the text she was reading. He took a deep breath and went over all that he intended to tell her.  
  
"Alice, I..." he began.  
  
But he never got to complete what he was about to say.  
  
There was a loud scream from the Ravenclaw table. It was soon followed by another loud scream from the Hufflepuff table. Soon the Great Hall was filled with screams all round. Harry appeared confused. He jerked his towards the source of the scream but each time he would try to trace the source of the shriek there would be another one.  
  
Before he could ponder about the topic more Professor McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the Hall.  
  
"SILENCE"  
  
"Everyone will remain seated in their tables. Only those who have received the black owls will follow me out of the Hall. Everyone else will remain seated."  
  
Justin had also joined Harry and Alice now.  
  
"What did she mean by black owls?" he queried.  
  
"Not a clue mate."  
  
Alice just huffed. Harry looked at her. She had looked up when she heard the shrieks and Harry had seen the horrified look on her face. But as soon McGonagall had spoken she had turned back to sulking.  
  
"Alice will you quit acting like a silly girl? Look I'm sorry about what I told you last night. I know it had gone too far. I shouldn't have even dreamed of addressing you like that. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
Alice looked up from her book and eyed Harry closely. Her eyes were cold and devoid of any emotion. Harry tried to put up the best guilt stricken face that he could manage. He hoped that would manage it, but he was wrong.  
  
"You think that saying sorry would make everything right Harry, do you? You do not understand feelings Harry and that's why you will still remain a child. As far as your apology is concerned did you think I would forget it so easily? I'm not stupid you know. I know you don't forget that too easily. I'm not going to be fooled by that face of yours because I know you made that up so that I can pity you. Well then Harry you are so wrong. I know that you still think me of as an ugly bitch, so I would probably not be fraternising with you."  
  
She stood up and closed her book and walked away leaving two eleven year old wizards open mouthed. Harry tried to call for her, but Justin spoke softly.  
  
"Don't Harry. She isn't ready to forget you yet. She'll talk to you about it when she's ready in her own time. Before that ignore her, or else you'll be causing her more pain."  
  
Harry tried to call her once more but in vain. Alice had already disappeared through the door. Harry gave a loud sigh and his shoulders stooped.  
  
"This hasn't happened before. We had loads of quarrels earlier but we always made them up very soon. This is the first time that she refused an apology. I guess I hurt her more than I ever imagined to. Damn, Justin, I'm pathetic. Why did it happen in the first place? I'm such a loser. She must really hate me now."  
  
"Don't worry Harry. She'll come around. Time is a great healer. Give her some time and soon she'll be speaking with you."  
  
"I really hope so."  
  
Soon the first years were standing outside the school for their first flying lesson.  
  
They lined along the lawns of Hogwarts castle. On the lawn there were around twenty broomsticks lying on the ground. Most of them were very old and looked battered, the twigs on the tail were pointing out at odd angles.  
  
Ron Weasley the celebrated keeper of England stepped forward into the bright sun. Most of the girls of Hogwarts oohed at the sight of the red haired freckled faced Keeper. He gave them a warm smile. Alice scowled at all the girls. Ron was clothed in quidditch attire.  
  
"Most of you have been on a broom before. So that shouldn't be much of a problem. I'll be basically guiding you to ride the broom properly. However there are important things to discuss than flying lessons. The Headmistress has asked every teacher to speak to the students about this morning's incident. You'll see that quite a few of your fellow students are not present here. They are mourning over their great loss right now in secluded chamber in the school. Last night there was an attack on the Ministry of Magic. A great number of wizards and witches were gravely injured and many perished in that attack. The owls that you saw today are called black owls. They are black in colour. Black as the night with a red ribbon around their necks. They were used during the last war and they are specifically used to deliver messages of death and tragedies. This morning at breakfast thirty students received death owls."  
  
There was a collective gasp.  
  
"I must request you not to ask your friends any questions about this matter. It is rather sensitive and I would like it if you let them speak about it in their own time."  
  
"And now to the Flying Lessons. Step up to your broom and place your wand hand over it and speak out 'UP'. Now when you say 'UP' the broom should zoom up to your open palm of your wand hand. Remember the sooner your broom comes up the better you are at flying."  
  
There were a series of shouts across the lawns.  
  
Ron looked around the assembled class of first years and was pleased to see that only Harry had managed to get his broom up in his hand. Most of them were having problems. Alice's broom didn't even bother to move even though she was bellowing it at the top of her voice. She was so much like Hermione, Ron thought.  
  
Eventually after a few more fruitless attempts everyone had managed to get a hold of their broom. Even Alice, though she needed a little help from Ron.  
  
"OK. Now that everyone has a broom, mount them. Soon you'll be in air experiencing your first true joy of flying on a true broom. Swing your legs over the broom and grip it tightly with both your hands. Wait for my whistle and then you kick off from the ground. The broom will take you up in the air. You will be flying only about ten feet above the ground, since these brooms are very old and as you might see they are not in very good shape. Anyways, I doubt if any of you will be able to take them above that level. Unless you're a true good flier you're not going higher than that."  
  
"OK Ready. One... Two... Three"  
  
There was a sharp whistle and all of them rose in the air. Like Ron had said almost all of them remained hovering a few feet above the ground. Only Harry managed higher. In fact he managed to fly pretty high. He soared in air. Even Ron gasped. He expected Harry to do better than the rest but not this good. In fact Harry was handling the broom just like a quidditch broom. Only thing is, it was a little slower. All the school brooms were Comets, they were dead slow. But even then Harry seemed to be communicating with his broom. He elegantly flew through the air the wind blowing his hair. He felt another enthralling experience. This was life. This was what made his life good.  
  
He flew for some more time. He watched his fellow class mates hovering way below him. He watched Justin trying to get his broom to fly higher and Alice trying to hang on to her broom as it threatened to tip her off. He watched his dad looking up to the sky and waving him to come down. He breathed a sigh and rose a few more feet and then plunged to a nosedive. He had wanted to do that ever since Professor Patterson did it in his first day at Hogwarts. This was the perfect opportunity. Who knows, if he could successfully make it then he might be in the quidditch team even skipping the tryouts. That way his mother couldn't stop him even if she tried too.  
  
Ron watched in horror as his son rose a few more feet and then plunge into a steep dive. He had never been taught about diving by either him or Fred and George. Neither of them were excellent fliers and neither of them were seekers. Only good seekers could remain unscathed after coming out of a successful dive. Neither of them was any good at it. Harry had been taught about Chaser formations and Keeper tactics. Fred and George had taught him about Beaters. They hadn't imagined him to be a seeker at any rate. Everyone hoped him to be a Keeper just like Ron or a Chaser.  
  
Ron saw as time seemed to slow down. He watched Harry's face full of concentration as he plummeted towards the ground at breakneck speed. He was going to hit the ground. He watched his mouth hanging open frantically waving his hands trying to signal his son to pull out of the dive, but Harry's concentration never wavered. His eyes were still focusing on the ground and his jaw was set. He was going to crash. Ron hid his face in his hands unable to look and waiting for the inevitable sound of a crash. Precious moments passed by but no sound came. Curious he looked up and saw his son looking at him a broad smile etched on his face.  
  
Harry flew faster and faster till he was barely a few feet from the ground. Then as if on cue he pulled up his handle and pulled out of the dive. In a moment he had slowed down his speed and landed with a soft thud on the ground. He looked up at his classmates who were looking at him with there jaws hanging open. Justin was stunned and even Alice looked as if he had risen from the dead. His dad looked up and he started to grin.  
  
"That was very impressive, Harry. Now if all of you don't mind you ca go up to the castle, Harry follow me."  
  
Justin waved Harry goodbye.  
  
"Harry get the broom you're using and follow me."  
  
"Where are we going dad?" his voice sounded nervous as Ron led him towards the Dark Forest.  
  
"We are just going to get some opinion of the most prolific seeker in our family."  
  
Harry was even more confused.  
  
Ron went towards the hut near the boundary of the forest and knocked.  
  
The door opened and a red headed face looked at him.  
  
"UNCLE CHARLIE!!!"  
  
There was a shriek from young Harry.  
  
"Hello there nephew, hello Ron. What brings you to my haven?"  
  
"My dear son does."  
  
"He does. So what have you been up to young Harry? Breaking more rules?"  
  
They entered the hut and each of them had a seat.  
  
"Er - no. Charlie I just took them for a flying lesson and Harry just pulled out of a fifty foot dive using a school broom."  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
Charlie nearly fell of his chair.  
  
"HE - HE did?"  
  
"Absolutely. And as you're best seeker around here for at least a hundred miles, I came here to have some advice."  
  
"Wow! Harry this is big. I always knew you were destined to be a good flier but a seeker. So Ron what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know. You're the expert in this business. You should tell me what has to be done."  
  
"Oh, all right then. I say Gryffindor hasn't won the Quidditch Cup in years. So, Harry how would you like to be a part of the Gryffindor quidditch team?"  
  
"But - but I haven't been to the tryouts yet."  
  
Harry tried to keep his face as serious as possible. He knew his plan was working like a gem. He had wanted this to happen and he had done it.  
  
"Don't worry about the tryouts Harry. They can be overlooked under special circumstances and blimey this is one of them. Not even I could dream about pulling out of a fifty foot dive in a school broom on my first training lesson at Hogwarts."  
  
"And that's saying something, son. Your uncle here was the best seeker in the family. If you are in the trophy room you'll find all kinds of trophies relating to flying and quidditch with his name on. He was legendary and he could've played for England had he not gone off chasing dragons in Romania."  
  
"Wow." The praise escaped his lips. He didn't know his uncle was such a good flier.  
  
"Stop it Ron. You're embarrassing me." Charlie spoke blushing.  
  
"And speaking of school brooms are you sure this one is one? Because it showed tremendous acceleration. I don't think any school broom is capable of such acceleration, no matter how good the flier is. Could you please check it out for me?"  
  
"Sure thing Ron."  
  
Charlie picked up his broom and prodded it with his wand. The broom glowed violently before falling from his grasp onto the ground. All the three of them watched as the broom become longer and the colour of the handle changed. The twigs started to become straight. Gold letters started to form on the handle of the broom.  
  
It read "_NIMBUS TWO THOUSAND AND THREE_."  
  
"Harry that's - that's your broom isn't it? You brought it with you?" Ron's voice sounded hollow. He sounded anguished.  
  
"Um - yeah I figured that I may get a chance to get in the quidditch team."  
  
"Harry, much it annoys me say it like your mum, but you have broken a very serious school rule and you could have been expelled for sure if this thing went up to the headmistress. But that was indeed some real cool flying anyway."  
  
Harry looked up. He thought that he had broken his father's trust but he had complimented him. That's what is so cool about his dad. He wasn't serious like his mum and always looked on the bright side of everything.  
  
"Gee thanks dad."  
  
"Well I think a toast is in order."  
  
Charlie brought out three glasses and a bottle of butterbeer. He poured out the foamy liquid and said.  
  
"To, my dearest nephew the newest member of the Gryffindor quidditch team."  
  
Harry smiled and made a mental note to thank a certain Professor the first chance he got.

"SEEKER!!!"  
  
"Shh. Keep your voice down. I just got the news. No one is supposed to know that yet."  
  
"Ok, but wow. I mean getting chance in the quidditch team is great but seeker. You must be real good. Hell you're good. I saw you today. That was some serious piece of cool flying."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, but I had help. Big help."  
  
The two boys were sitting in the back of the Defence against the Dark Arts Class. It was just after their flying lesson and Harry had just told him of his 'little' achievement.  
  
"What help? Who helped you?"  
  
"Well you're looking at him right now."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Justin looked clearly confused. He glanced around the class and eventually his gaze landed on Professor Patterson, now teaching about the wand movement in the disarming spell, and then back at Harry. His eyes became very round.  
  
"Yo - you mean to say - you mean to say that Pro - Professor Patterson helped you?"  
  
"Didn't take you long enough did it?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I could've also used some help."  
  
"I wasn't supposed to. It was a secret." He sighed and began to tell everything to Justin about his little training lesson.  
  
Soon the bell rang. Everybody started to walk away from the class but Harry decided to linger behind. Soon everybody was gone and Harry was again alone with his Defence Professor in his classroom.  
  
"You seem to make a habit of staying behind in my class, don't you? So, I guess you won't need any extra flying lessons from me. Congratulations, Harry on making it to the team. Hope you help win the cup. I can tell that I will be supporting the lions for the cup."  
  
"Thank you Professor for everything"  
  
"Thanks for what?"  
  
"The broom switch and showing me those awesome moves"  
  
He saw as his Professor laughed.  
  
"So, you figured it out didn't you? It's an ingenious way the young mind works Harry. I showed you that dive and that particular feint. You saw it then and showered me with praises. But I knew how determined you were to get in to the quidditch team. So I did that particular feint that day. In order you get to do that dive properly I transfigured your broom to a school broom and placed a magnet charm on it, such that you'll only get to use the broom and no one else. But no matter what Harry it was you who managed to do it and no one else. It was your determination that made you succeed. And nothing is more than that. I knew it was probably the safest way to get you into the team without breaking much school rules as I know your mum well enough to say that she wouldn't have allowed you at the tryouts.  
  
"The Gryffindor seekers have always been excellent. They always managed to excel at that position in the team. The legendary Charlie Wesley, your uncle and of course Harry Potter are a few to name. You know Harry Potter also got into the quidditch team in a very similar circumstance. I know him well enough to say that he would have been also happy for you, wherever he is."  
  
"You know Harry Potter?"  
  
"Just a bit  
  
"Anyways, congratulations again. Now head off to your class before you are late."  
  
"Professor..."  
  
"Yes Harry"  
  
"How did you find me the other day, at the pitch? It's not that go out to the pitch so often."  
  
"Harry, I have four great friends who can help me find about anything and anyone here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, with Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs around you can find anyone at any place."  
  
"Moony, Wormtail, Pad - hang on. You know about it don't you? You know about the map?"  
  
Professor Patterson's eyebrow furrowed.  
  
"You know about the map? How did you get it?"  
  
"My uncles gave them to me."  
  
"Your uncles? They would be Fred and George Weasley wouldn't they? Yes they were fascinating when it came to breaking school rules. My friends Monny, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs could've given them a run for their money."  
  
"You know them? Moony, Worm..."  
  
His Professor cut him short.  
  
"We've met. Tell me Harry do you know the fascinating history behind the map?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You don't? Well that explains it. Your parents wouldn't certainly want that told, would they?"  
  
"Yeah, they - hang on, you said my parents would tell the history about the map, but it was my uncles who gave them to me."  
  
His face sported confusion. His Professor blushed  
  
"Looks like I've given away a lot of secrets for today. Come on now off you go to your class."  
  
Suddenly the answer dawned on Harry. It was simple.  
  
"It was him, wasn't it?"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Harry Potter? It boiled down to him didn't it? My uncles knew about the map more than anyone because they used it extensively but my parents like every other thing knew about its history and they didn't tell me about it as it was related to him, their best friend at school. That's why they were so furious when they handed over the map to me. It's all making sense now."  
  
He looked up at his Professor for confirmation but he saw that he was furious.  
  
He held a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"I was right wasn't I?"  
  
He spoke as he was manhandled out of the class by his Professor.

"AHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Feel any pain muggle, or should I help you with a little more pain."  
  
The poor old man muttered something incoherent.  
  
"What I can't hear you? Shouldn't you think about a little more pain would be nice? _Crucio_!"  
  
Yet again the man screamed his lungs out. The pain was incomprehensible. It was pain beyond anything he had ever felt. His bones ached and his lungs gasped for need of air. He felt his blood capillaries slowly burst open under the torture he was subjected to.  
  
Then just as it had come the pain subsided.  
  
"Tell me muggle, do you want any more of this pain or should we finish this fast? Answer me muggle, do you want any more pain? Answer me, _IMPERIO_!"  
  
The man was in no mood for answering that question. They had murdered his son and his wife. They had raped his daughter repeatedly before killing her. They said that she was becoming less fun. These men were cold blooded murderers. They wore black cloaks and wore masks to cover their faces. It was as if they were member of some cult. They kept referring to him and his family as 'muggle'. Why? Was it some form of a code word or something? But what amazed him was their ability to cause such excruciating pain with the help of a simple wooden stick barely a foot long.  
  
"Yes, Please torture me." He couldn't believe what he was saying. It was as if the words were made to come out of his mouth.  
  
The man who was speaking with him sneered.  
  
"Very well muggle, I see that you are not content with our display it and you want pain. Then feel it. _CRUCIO_!"  
  
Yet again he felt it. Pain beyond pain. This time blood started to seep through his nose and mouth. His eyes became bloodshot and even his ears seemed to be seeping blood. He screamed with all his might till his voice became harsh. Yet again the pain stopped quite suddenly.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me you bloody son of a bitch? You piece of horse shit. Why did have to destroy my family you bloody fucking stinking bitch? Kill me you stinking vermin before I beat the crap out of you."  
  
"Tsk - tsk. Language muggle. I suggest you wash your mouth...or better still did you ask me to kill you? Does that mean you're growing tired of our little chat? It's fine with me if you want to die. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"  
  
A huge jet of green light flashed from the man's wand and the old man fell down to the floor lifeless.  
  
"That was impressive and highly entertaining. Well done Draco. Very soon you would be getting the Dark Lord's favours."  
  
"Thanks Father."  
  
A group of wizards walked out of a house in the middle of London. The house that they had just been  
  
to, now looked ransacked. The Dark Mark hovered above it.  
  
Before anybody could see them, they were gone with a resounding pop' sound.

Two weeks had gone by. Classes were going on as usual. But Hogwarts didn't have the same pleasant aura about it. Everyday at breakfast students used to fear the morning mail. The post which was one of the warmest events of the day, with students meeting up with  
  
Every student would remain positively afraid now of the mail. They were all hoping that the black owls wouldn't land in front of them. Each day about twenty students received black owls. Only a few have remained who hadn't received any black owls. The Daily Prophet would report most of the killings but due to the gruesome pictures that they published nowadays about the site of the attack Professor McGonagall had banned them. Good thing too. Many students would simply throw up at the sight of the photographs.  
  
Now only the black owls were their to inform the students of their tragedies. A few students have received multiple owls. It only made matters worse. It was on one such day that Professor Patterson went up the revolving staircase up to the Headmistress' office. He knocked and a stern voice sounded from within.  
  
"Enter"  
  
"Headmistress."  
  
"Yes Henry. Is there something you wish to tell me?"  
  
"No. I just wanted you to inform that I would need a few boggarts for my lesson with the second and first years."  
  
"It will be taken care of, Henry. I must say you have performed remarkably well. Considering the fact that you are teaching for the first time and that too in dire circumstances, I must say you are doing really well. Hermione told me that the sixth and seventh years knew enough spells to duel a qualified auror. You have really performed beyond all expectations."  
  
Henry blushed.  
  
"Why thank you Headmistress I am most honoured by that compliment."  
  
"Is there anything you would like to tell me Henry?"  
  
Henry nodded and prepared to leave the room.  
  
He was about to open the door when he spoke up.  
  
"Yes, in fact there is something you can help me with. I am asking you Professor to grant permission for a Hogsmeade visit this weekend."  
  
"Well Henry, there is indeed one before Halloween..."  
  
Henry cut in.  
  
"For all students from first to seventh years. Let me finish first then you can give your views to the matter."  
  
Minerva McGonagall had appeared to argue but stopped and waited for him to finish.  
  
"Headmistress, in these dire circumstances there is desperate need to break the gloom. I don't remember Hogwarts being this much gloomy during my years of visit. Students nowadays cry their eyes out in the lavatories and in the corridors not to mention their speechless expressions filled with horror when they receive the black owls. Quidditch is the only thing that may lift the gloom but as you know the first match is still more than a month away and neither of the teams has practiced much so that they would be fit to play a full scale House match. That's why I'm suggesting this special Hogsmeade visit. I know it could be dangerous but listen; I've given this matter a thought. The students need to seek comfort in the arms of their relatives and their loved ones. So I'm asking you to let the students write home to their respective guardians to meet them in Hogsmeade just for that particular day. A few hours with their blood relations will heal their wound considerably and they would seek condolence from the people they love the most. We can always ask the Ministry for an additional bit of security on that particular day so that everything goes on in accordance."  
  
The Headmistress of Hogwarts looked at his newest teacher eye to eye for a long time. Finally she nodded.  
  
"As I had said earlier, Henry you have raised in these dark times remarkably. I myself have been thinking along the same lines to cheer things up in the school but I must say I couldn't have come up with a better idea myself. And since you've given much thought about this I must say that your plan does look quite full proof to me. I would speak with Professor Dumbledore for their approval in this matter which I very much think they would agree upon. I'll call a teachers meeting tonight where we would discuss this topic. You may leave now."  
  
"Thank you Headmistress."  
  
He got up from his chair and left the room. As he came down the revolving staircase he laughed mutely.  
  
"Fool Proof Plan!!! You'll never know what hit you. The plan has a great big hole right where it starts and no one can notice that. Hogsmeade will burn with my flame. I will relinquish all my rage on that place."  
  
He continued to laugh silently as he made his way to the class.

"Headmistress, I presume you called this meeting?"  
  
Professor Snape's silky voice sounded through the air.  
  
"Yes Severus. I did."  
  
"Henry here had the idea to lighten things up. I myself have been bothered about it since the day the black owls started coming. But he was the first to bring forth this idea in front of me."  
  
She paused and looked towards Henry and he nodded.  
  
"Well let's hear this idea of Patterson's and see if it's any good." Snape replied.  
  
"I'm planning on a Hogsmeade visit this weekend so that students can meet up with their guardians and comfort each other."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath all around the room and a few teachers gasped.  
  
"You can't be serious Professor McGonagall. With all the dark activity going around how can you think about a Hogsmeade visit?"  
  
"Although I hate to agree with Granger, it appears for once she is using her brain and is speaking sense."  
  
Snape curtly replied.  
  
"You take that slimeball, before I make that sallow face purple." Ron growled.  
  
He had his wand out and he was pointing it at Snape.  
  
"Ronald, Severus" McGonagall's voice rose.  
  
Both of them narrowed their eyes and backed out.  
  
"Now as I was saying I've talked to Albus and he also agrees upon the fact that it is a very good idea. As far as security is concerned rest assured that there won't any slippage of that. There would be Order members and Ministry Aurors in plain clothing as well as in proper authorised uniform. So now you'll agree with me that no stones are being left unturned and the visit will be most peaceful and it will lift the highly dampened spirits in the castle."  
  
She finished and to Henry's delight all the teachers slowly nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Before leaving however Hermione whispered in McGonagall's ear.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this Professor. I've got nothing against Professor Patterson, I know he's brilliant but shouldn't you think a bit more before going forward with such a bold move?  
  
"Rest assured Hermione. I'll do my very best to see to it that the students don't get in harm's way. As far as Henry is concerned rest assured he'll be no harm. Dumbledore trusts him and I know he won't trust many people in this dark period. Know that the safety of the students is my primary concern."  
  
"I know Professor but..."  
  
"Don't fret yourself on these petty matters, Hermione. Go to bed. Get a good night's rest."

"Welcome my minions, welcome to your true home.  
  
"You have been impressive for the last week. Indeed I'm impressed. Lucius you've done well. But it's time for the most important attack of all.  
  
"Yes, I have received news from my most trusted servant that there is going to be a surprise Hogsmeade visit next weekend. I've been waiting so long for this. I think it's finally time to strike Dumbledore where he thinks most protected. The entire Hogsmeade visit has been kept secret. But the wretched old fool is in for a surprise. He thinks he is so clever leading that secret society of his against me, well very soon my trusted servant will be spying for that society as well. Then all hell will break loose on that crone. Death Eaters, you know what's expected of you. Torture everyone you can lay your eyes on but do not give them the pleasure of dying...  
  
"Now leave."  
  
"Soon Dumbledore's in for a shocker. Ha Ha Ha!!!"  
  
He started laughing. Maniacal laughter reached his ears echoing through the empty house.

The next morning there was a great deal of enthusiasm. For starters there weren't any black owls. Next, there was a new notice on the notice board, stating that there would be a Hogsmeade visit this weekend. The notice stated that due to the terrible events of ate the school has allowed students to meet up with their loved ones in this hour of tragedy.  
  
There was a mad rush for quills and parchment I the Great Hall. Every student wanted to write to their guardians to persuade them to come to Hogsmeade.  
  
"What do you reckon Harry?"  
  
"Well, as far as I know none of my loved ones are dead as I haven't received any black owls and moreover our parents and guardians are just sitting across the table. So there is no need to write to them. Also they are teachers here, so they probably know more about it than anyone else."  
  
"Yeah, I reckon you're correct."  
  
"Come on lets go."  
  
Soon there was a mad rush towards the owlery. Everyone wanted their parents and guardians to receive the owls as fast as possible.  
  
"Line up everyone. You'll lead to the village in groups."  
  
Cho's voice sounded over the murmurs.  
  
It was nearly forty minutes before the last group headed for the wizarding village.  
  
"Wow, this job is troublesome" the young Professor thought.  
  
She wrapped herself with her cloak and headed out to the village. Her eyes caught many known faces. There were teachers all around the place. Aurors, Order members were swarming the place. And if that wasn't enough there were some people in normal clothing trying to merge themselves in the midst of emotional students and their guardians. She felt sure that they were aurors under normal clothing. Her eyes also landed upon a few Order members who were acting as undercover operatives. Surely he wouldn't attack under this strong vigilance.  
  
But it didn't matter to him anymore did it. He could kill any number of people with a single curse. Killing people was no longer his game right now. She remembered the words Dumbledore had said the day she had returned to Hogwarts. She remembered that he had said that he wanted to hurt people yet he wanted them to stay alive.  
  
She shook her head. She mustn't think about him right now. She went towards The Three Broomsticks. She entered the pub. It was filled with many happy faces. She looked around and recognized many of her students. She smiled warmly at all of them. Some of them wished her 'good morning'. She went to a secluded corner and ordered herself a Fire Whisky. She slowly drank from her glass. Occasionally she would look up and see all the happy faces of the students around her. It reminded of her days at Hogwarts with a certain dark haired, green eyed boy. He had stolen her heart. Rather she had given her heart to him. They were destined for each other. They were to be together for all eternity. Instead he turned her back to him. Still ten years later she was still so in love with him. All the people had made her believe that he was a traitor to the entire magical world. Yet she had never believed. She never did.  
  
"Stop it. Get him out of your head. He turned out to be a bastard. Still you love him." A small voice in the back of her head told her. But she listened as the voice grew weaker. She let her love and passion overcome her consciousness. The Fire Whisky was taking its toll. Her lips parted with a smile as she looked back at the bar. There were so many happy smiling faces there. She closed her eyes and memories of her visit with a certain dark haired boy came flooding back..........


	10. Sweet Recollections

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and neither all the other characters. Most of them are JK Rowling's property. I'm just using them in a plot using the figments of my imagination. So please don't sue me for using these characters.  
  
A/N: Firstly a big hug to my Beta reader Erundil. I couldn't have done it without his help.  
  
This chapter took a lot out of me. I had to write and re-write a lot. That cost me a lot of time. Sorry if it's a little smaller than the previous chapters. But I hope I can make it up to you by writing a nice long chapter next up.But many of you were looking for some romance and this is what I got for you. I sincerely hope I was able to write it properly and didn't use any kind of explicit attitudes making it distasteful for you guys. I intended to write on sex but I thought to leave it out for the moment being. Some of you have also shocked me by saying Cho may be raped!!! I can guarantee you nothing of that sort is going to happen.  
  
Also some of you are wondering whether or not Harry and Cho will get together in the end? I am not sure of that myself but rest assured that I'll end it on my terms and make fix everything for good for everyone.  
  
Speaking of the ending thanks for all your opinions but you haven't made the job any easier for me. Because of the 9 people who voted, four have opted for an evil Harry and the rest five have voted for a non-evil Harry. So keep voting, till a clear picture arrives.  
  
A couple of guys are sending their reviews by a direct E-Mail. Please don't do that. Use review option to voice your opinion. It becomes very hard for me to respond to you.  
  
Lastly, a few guys are thinking that I'm focussing a lot on my original character than I should be. Rest assured that I'll stop doing so. I'll try to focus on the trio and their gang for now. But let me tell you fellas, Harry Weasley holds the key to this story.  
  
Finally thanks a bunch to all the reviewers. I really appreciate it man. It means a lot to me.  
  
SerpentClara: Thanks for the Review. Don't worry as I still haven't made up my mind about the ending. Anyways it is still a long way off. You were asking for romance and so this is the chapter for you. And an Angst ending is still in the cards. The internal conflict will soon begin as both CC and HP will try to mask their feelings for each other. Just have a little more patience.  
  
AutumnKate: I hope I didn't make this any distasteful for you. I was unsure about how far I should go. I intended to write about sex but I thought it would be better off right now.  
  
Chaotic-Lord: I don't know about Harry and Cho about the end but rest assured Cho won't be raped. But she is going to have sex with a death eater. Keep guessing who it'll be....  
  
Crab: Thankx for the review. Incidentally I'm a Portuguese fan. But I'm sorry for you, I really expected a show down between King Zizou and Portucale in the Finale.  
  
HoshHikari4Ever: Thankx for the review. Keep guessing about Patterson...  
  
Enigma: Thanks for the review. I don't think I can speak about the fate of Harry/Cho relation right at the end. But rest assured I'm going to fix things for everyone.  
  
HarryPotterFan17: Harry will soon reveal himself to Cho soon and will be engaged in much more than that. But for the moment Harry is still evil.  
  
James: You're on the right track. Harry Weasley will play a role of somewhat similar in the end.  
  
heedless One: Is the story turning that much boring? I hope you like romance, since this chapter is full of it. And speaking of making it interesting, the next chapter will be good.  
  
creative reader: Thanks for the review.  
  
the dutch Padfoot: Thanks for the review, and once again thanks for your offer. I relly appreciate it. And I may need your help soon, as it appears that my present beta reader is still an 'underaged muggle' and isn't quite comfortable with 'steamy' situations.  
  
doc: Hope this chapter appeases you somewhat. And by the way what's Mary Sue?  
  
A Fan: This chapter is more than what you can ask for. Hope you feel happy after reading it.  
  
Draconian-Counsilor: Thanks for your opinion and the review.  
  
Just R/R.  
  
Sweet Recollections  
  
Cho closed her eyes. She thought of her first proper date with Harry in her last year at Hogwarts. They had been on a 'sort of a date' in their previous year, which was a complete fiasco. They had finally set aside their differences in the next year and Harry had taken her on a date to Hogsmeade before Christmas.  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry led Cho to the village. They were walking side by side to the village. As they were walking Harry made a bold move. He slowly took Cho's hand and intertwined their fingers together. They walked slowly along the path leading to the village. Cho felt a surge of electricity flow through her. She felt protected around him. She felt his power. His raw power surged through her veins. She knew at that moment that both of them were meant to be together. She felt his affection towards her. Even when they reached the village, he didn't let go of her hand. He clung on to it and she didn't make any effort to move her hand.  
  
Harry felt a tremendous sense of peace and satisfaction on holding her hand. He felt a wave of calmness flush over him. They were almost there to the village, he thought. A voice inside his head spoke.  
  
"Let go of her hand. People will see you together. It will be even more trouble."  
  
But Harry didn't want to let go of her hand. He felt safe holding her hand. He didn't care what people thought about them. He knew that he had to hold on to her hand and that's what he was going to do. He looked up to Cho and their eyes met. He looked up to her brown eyes. They were calm and were just like the eyes of a swan. They were so much comforting; he just wanted to lose himself in those eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes, they looked so peaceful. From that moment he knew what he had to do. As if following a command Harry moved closer to Cho and still closer till they were just a hair's breadth apart from each other. Harry saw that he could see each shape on her face. Her every facial features. He saw a strand of her hair blowing in the wind across her face.  
  
Cho saw Harry's gaze and she felt that he was piercing through her. She thought that he was looking into her mind as if trying to find an answer. She could've jumped for joy when she saw him moving closer. She almost shouted when she felt his hands leaving hers and slipping around her small waist. She felt him coming closer to her. His face was just inches from her. She could feel him breath on her face. She looked up at his face. She could see each contours on his face. She could see his bespectacled eyes and she felt like loosing in his emerald green eyes. She saw him moving down. She felt his lips touch hers. Her heart leapt with joy. He had kissed her. He had initiated it and he had kissed her.  
  
Harry's lips brushed hers. She kissed her back. It was a simple kiss, not too prolonged or too passionate like couples. It was a chaste one. Their lips were just brushing each other and they didn't explore each other's mouths. The kiss ended soon and both of them slowly moved away. But still Harry kept his hands around her waist.  
  
"I love you Cho"  
  
The words escaped his mouth unknowingly yet he knew they were from the very bottom of his heart.  
  
"I love you Cho"  
  
The words felt like music to her ears. She couldn't believe her ears. The words that he had longed to hear for so long, finally reached her ears.  
  
"Oh, Harry I love you too"  
  
She broke down in happy tears.  
  
"Hush its ok. There's no need to cry."  
  
Harry spoke as he ran one of his hands along her hair comforting her.  
  
"I shouldn't have cried but I'm so happy."  
  
"Come on let's go."  
  
To their good fortune no one had noticed them. Hogsmeade was very busy, and no one had noticed this little miracle taking place. The two young lovers has moved on from being just friends to couples. So they could keep their secrets. The two followed hand in hand inside The Three Broomsticks. The two of them went inside the bar. They went forward to a table in a corner and sat down. They ordered their drinks and looked at each other.  
  
_ The miracle wasn't complete, it was half way through.  
  
_Harry stared at his lover. Her beautiful face. Her eyes as beautiful as chocolate itself, and her face was unquestionably the most beautiful one he ever laid his eyes on, and her lips were so sensuous. He could have lost himself in those eyes, died at the sight of her face and could have buried himself in those lips of hers. He admired everything about her. To him she was perfect. She was beautiful and chaste as Venus. He looked admiringly at her. He was so madly in love with her. He thought that he had been stupid to ignore her feelings the last year. He thought that he had been selfish towards her. He felt his heart go out towards her.  
  
She looked into his face. His emerald green eyes. They were so warm and full of affection. She thought of all the feats he had accomplished. He was so young and yet so brave. She had always felt warmth about him since the day her eyes landed on him. He was so young to do the things he had done. He had faced you-know-who in his full strength and still he had come out alive. Yet he had so much responsibility on him. Everyone in the magical world was looking forward to him. He was their only hope. When all was dark his face shone like a beacon of hope, which gave the others the courage to fight. He had all the weight of a community on his shoulders. He was the Boy-who-Lived. The person who had never known about love or relationships all his life. She felt obligated that she was the person he had chosen to confide to. He had shared with her his greatest joys and most horrifying tragedies. He had been through horrors. He had lost his parents when he was one and then he had lost his godfather last year. He had lost every last bit of what anyone could call a family. Yet he had come to her. He had apologised to her over and over again. She had been selfish and spoke to him harshly. But she had never even imagined the graveness of the situation. He was the one who had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Either he would finish him for good or die in the attempt. Yet he seemed cheerful enough and had tried to be as much normal as possible. In fact no one could tell what was going on inside him. Yes, he was so brave. Her heart went out towards him.  
  
_The miracle was complete._

Their hearts being exchanged their souls attached to each other. They were a couple, just like it ought to have been. Their lips joined again, the second time that day and as they kept kissing their mouths opened and their tongues entered each other's mouth. The kiss lingered on. They both relished each other's tastes and kept exploring their mouths till they were out of breath. With great reluctance they broke apart. It was their first passionate kiss and Cho had to admit that Harry was one hell of a kisser.  
  
That particular kiss had her hair standing. She had never felt so light headed in her life, like she was feeling now. When the kiss broke apart they still kept looking at each other and Cho licked her lips savouring the taste of his mouth – her lover's mouth, his saliva. She felt so aroused at that kiss that she wanted to grab him and kiss him again. She didn't have to wait. Soon Harry had buried his lips on hers and they were enjoying yet another long, wet, passionate kiss.  
  
Soon their lunch arrived. They ate in silence and after the food was over Harry paid for it. Cho wanted to share the cost but Harry would have none of it. He insisted that he pay for the dinner.  
  
"Don't even think about it. Just consider this as a treat, Cho dearest."  
  
Cho didn't have any idea Harry could be romantic. But Harry was turning out to be the man of her dreams. They had already exchanged their souls in love and she knew she was madly in love with him. Nothing except death would break this bond. They stepped out in the open sun outside. Hogsmeade was brimming with busy people and students.  
  
"Do you want to go anywhere?" Cho asked.  
  
"No place special. You?"  
  
Cho smiled and a grin appeared in the corner of her face.  
  
"Yes. I would love to go to one place. I've always wanted to go there with you."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"This way, come on"  
  
Cho's voice was now sly and drawling. There was a grin in the corner of her mouth. Harry placed his arm on the small of her back as they went along the busy streets of the wizarding village. Cho led them along Honeydukes but surprisingly didn't enter the shop. She led Harry along an alleyway beside the shop.  
  
"Cho? Where are we going? Where is this...?"  
  
He didn't get time to complete his question. The alley turned a sharp right. The moment they had taken the turn, Cho's lips were firmly sealed over Harry's. He just had time to register that there were other people in the alley as well and all of them were couples engaged in kissing. Each couple were kissing passionately. Harry returned his gaze to his beloved Cho. Her eyes were closed and he felt her tongue seeking entrance in his mouth. Slowly his lips parted and he felt her tongue gliding inside her mouth. He tasted her sweet lips, her lipstick, her tongue and her mouth. His nose caught up the sweet smell of her perfume. It even aroused him even more. He started kissing her back. His forced his own tongue inside her mouth. Inhaling her scent, tasting her mouth.  
  
Cho didn't let Harry complete the sentence. She placed her lips over his. She started kissing him feverishly. Soon the barriers broke open and Harry lips parted allowing her tongue access to inside her mouth. She wanted to taste him again. She started to suck his tongue as their taste buds flamed in passion. She knew Harry was shocked at her sudden kiss but knew when he was over with it he would start kissing her back. Very soon enough, Harry started to push his tongue inside her mouth.  
  
_Cupid's bow arched allowing the serpent of love to bind the couple together._  
  
She felt glad at this. He was already kissing her back. She felt Harry place her arms around her and pulling her as close as possible. Her mind and heart was on fire. The couple were burning in passion and their new found love. She pushed Harry to the wall and continued to kiss him as harder as possible. Her long hair fell over her face but she made no attempt to pus it back. Her hair enveloped both of their faces. But neither of them wanted to break this moment of bliss. They were lost in each others' arms. She put her hands around Harry's head and he started to pull their faces together. They were lost in love. She started to feel a bulge around Harry's groin. Her mind raced. She was having a physical effect on Harry!!! She straddled her legs around Harry's groin. She, herself felt a moistness in her own groin. It was a funny feeling. It was like flying butterflies in her stomach. Their groins brushed against each other and Cho felt electricity run through her veins. She felt the first sensation of true physical love. Her body was burning with passion. She heard Harry moan. A soft moan escaped her lips too.  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours they broke apart. They were completely out of breath. They took a few moments to speak as they gulped in large mouthfuls of air. Both of them looked at each other. They still had the same posture. So they were still very close to each other.  
  
"Wow!!!" it was the only word that escaped Harry's mouth after he got back his ability to speak. Cho needn't hear anymore. Her lover, the man of her dreams had acknowledged her actions and that was all she needed to know..............  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Cho was brought back to reality. She noticed that her lips still had the smile on. That was one of her best memories. She noticed all the happy faces all around her, all in a jovial mood. The fun and frolic etched on their faces. She thought back about her reminiscences with Harry. She'd give anything to have that time back. How she wished Harry was here.  
  
"Oh Harry, I will love you forever, no matter what."  
  
The words escaped Cho's lips quite unknowingly as her mind went back to the night of Christmas eleven tears back.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was the Christmas Ball. The night on Christmas day.  
  
This was the last time Cho would be going to a Ball as a student. It was her last year at Hogwarts and she had decided that before the night was out she would be enjoying herself fully, to the limit. She adjusted her hair in front of the mirror one last time. She looked into the mirror.  
  
She looked at a seventeen year old witch wearing turquoise blue dress robes which were strapless. Her hair was let down and there were a few loose braids here and there. She appeared to have used a little make up but that's all.  
  
"Looking good" she told herself.  
  
She went down to the Great Hall and found her boyfriend waiting for her down the stairs. He looked up and his jaw dropped leaving his mouth hanging open. She watched his stare as she glided down the stairs. She saw him staring and looked at him. He was wearing dark green robes matching his eyes and he smelt different.  
  
"Harry, you've used cologne" she spoke as she stopped in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, a bit. But you – you're perfect, peerless"  
  
Cho turned round a circle giving her boyfriend a full view of her.  
  
"You're gorgeous"  
  
His arms found her waist and his lips closed in on hers. As they broke the kiss, Cho slid her arms around Harry's and said joyfully.  
  
"Let's go Harry"  
  
They were one of the first persons on the dance floor. The first song was a slow one. They danced slowly each of them in the other's arms, both of them lost in each others' gazes.

_If you hold me close enough  
  
I can whisper you the words  
  
If the distance is to far  
  
I can't do anything 'cause  
  
You are stuck in my heart  
  
And we can go anywhere  
  
Whatever the reason you are  
  
So stuck in my heart  
  
Like counting a million stars  
  
For that many reasons you are.  
  
_

Even after the song had ended the pair kept on dancing. Both of them so much in love with each other. Soon the next song came along. A few people joined them on the enchanted dance floor and a few others left.

_Every endless night has a dawning day  
  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
  
And it shines on you baby can't you see  
  
You're the only one who can shine for me  
  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
  
And a silence falls between us  
  
As the shadows steal the light  
  
And wherever you may find it  
  
Wherever it may lead  
  
Let your private emotion come to me  
  
When your soul is tired and your heart is weak  
  
Do you think of love as one way street?  
  
Well it runs both ways, open up your eyes  
  
Can't you see me here, how can you deny  
  
_

The song ended but Harry and Cho had no intention of leaving the floor. They kept on waltzing slowly on the floor. Harry's hand seemed to be fixed on Cho's waist. Their eyes were reaching out in the depths of their minds and souls and their physical bodies were in an unearthly state, in complete bliss. Very soon their lips brushed again. And as their lips merged their mouths opened devouring their hungry souls filled with a burning passion. Soon the next song started.

_So close, no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Never opened myself this way  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
  
All these words I don't just say  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
  
Every day for us something new  
  
Open mind for a different view  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
_

After what it seemed to be an eternity their lips parted. And as the song ended they came down to the dance floor and went on to seat at a table specially designed for couples and sat down.  
  
"What do you want Cho darling?" Harry asked as he picked up a menu from the table.  
  
"Er – how do you work this?" Cho asked.  
  
"Well, you speak the order and it appears on the table. That's how it is supposed to work, I think."  
  
"Ok, let's have um Italian, if its' ok with you."  
  
"Sure, it's okay."  
  
"Alright let's see I'm going to have this, this, how do you say it, Fill – et Minione."  
  
"No, silly it's Fillet Minion. Filay Mignion. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose, what about you?"  
  
"I think I'll stick with a lasagne."  
  
They spoke out their orders clearly as their food appeared on their plates. Harry was mildly surprised that his food was not that clumsy, as he might have thought out to be. It turned out to be a juicy steak. He found himself enjoying it very much. Cho's dinner on the other hand was a form of pasta. It was long and thin just like sheets.  
  
After they finished their dinner the couple got up and joined the others in the dance floor again. A new song greeted their ears as they started to dance again slowly and elegantly. All the other pairs dancing parted to make them way as they began to move to the centre of the dance floor. They got the entire spotlight being the star couple and dancing in the centre of the stage. Harry's hands again slipped to Cho's waistline and they waltz slowly. Both of them gazing at each other's eyes.  
  
Harry looked at Cho just as a mortal views Diana, the goddess of love. She was perfect. Today her beauty was even more amplified. She was a goddess personified. Her face was worth dying for. Her eyes with full of affection were worth gazing for the rest of one's life. But her smile, it was her smile that fascinated Harry the most. He felt that even a man in most distressed situations would calm himself by looking at her eyes. In one word to sum it all, she was perfect.  
  
Cho looked at Harry as a human Adonis. The sight of him charmed her. His face gave her courage and strength. She felt certain warmth at the sight of him. In her arms he felt so – so manly. She felt his muscles through his dress robes as she closed her arms around him. He was so well toned and his muscle definition was marvellous. She felt safe around him. And his eyes so full of love and care. She sighed; she was so much in love with him.

_Year after year was blaming myself  
  
For what I'd done just thought of myself  
  
I know that you'll understand  
  
That was my own entire fault, don't go away.  
  
And I never gave up hope  
  
When things got me down  
  
But I just bit on my lip  
  
And my face began to frown  
  
Cause that was just my pride  
  
And I've nothing left to hide  
  
And now the way is clear  
  
And all I want to say is.  
  
All of my life the doors have been closed now  
  
And all of my dreams have been locked up inside  
  
But you came along and captured my heart girl  
  
You're the key to my life.  
  
Girl you know that I feel for you  
  
There isn't anything that I wouldn't do  
  
Stop the thunder and the pouring rain  
  
You're the one that's going to stop the pain  
  
Girl you know that I feel for you  
  
There isn't anything that I wouldn't do  
  
Stop the thunder and the pouring rain  
  
Listen to me can't you hear what I say.  
  
All of my life the doors have been closed now  
  
And all of my dreams been locked up inside  
  
But you came along and captured my heart, girl  
  
You're the key to my life.  
  
_

The song ended and there was a tumultuous applause.  
  
"Cho would you mind going out? Just for some fresh air." Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
The two of them slowly walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand.  
  
They stepped outside in the grounds when the cool night breeze greeted them. They walked by the lake and sat down beside it. Both of them gazed into it. They looked up at the sky and saw the clear sky. Not a spec of a cloud. They could see the stars ever so clearly.  
  
"Sirius" Harry whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirius" Harry said. He pointed to a constellation in the shape of a gigantic dog.  
  
"He was my godfather. He died this year in the Department of Mysteries trying to protect me. It's my fault he died." He finished bitterly.  
  
"Hush, don't speak like that." Cho placed a finger on his lips and then hugged him.  
  
Harry hugged him back but a little stiffly. He placed his arms around her protectively as he hugged her back. He became aware of Cho pressing her little body at him. He tried to back away with obvious discomfort.  
  
"Harry, we are like a couple now. You can touch me at places no one else can touch. You don't have to hug me so protectively. Hug me as your girl friend." Cho replied sensing his stiffness of the hug and his obvious discomfort.  
  
She went to hug him even more tightly. Pressing her chest into his, he felt her breasts against his chest. He became positively alarmed and became very rigid. Then all of a sudden all his refrains fell apart. His barriers of protectiveness came tumbling down. He started to hug her back pressing their bodies together. He lifted her face and started to kiss her. He started to kiss her full of passion. His body was on fire. He started to kiss her fiercely, like he had never kissed her before. His hands kept running down her back feeling every single curvaceous features of her body, as if he was checking her out.  
  
Cho was taken aback at the sudden passionate kiss. It was filled with deep love. She felt as he tried to grind his body with him. She felt his hands running down her back and her face. He kept running his hands all over her body. She felt him admire all her curves. She felt a thrill run across her spine. Harry was checking her out!!!!  
  
She felt his obvious erection and this gave her utmost pleasure. She was the cause of Harry's physical reaction. Another thrill ran through her spine. Harry was turned on by her body!!!  
  
Harry kept running his hands through her hair. Her lovely black hair. He suddenly wanted her. He wanted to possess her. he didn't know what to do but his hands seemed to know what needed to be done. An invisible force seemed to guide it. His hands fumbled as it made its way to the clasp of her dress robes. He found it and started to unclasp it.  
  
Cho gasped. He felt Harry's hands on the clasp of her robes as he tried to unclasp it.  
  
'Oh my God! Harry wanted to have physical love with her. He was ready for the ultimate love. He wanted it.' she thought.  
  
Cho was thrilled. Her own hands made its way through his robes to the belt holding his pants. She toyed with it before ripping it open. She pulled up his shirt and pushed her hands under it. She needed to feel him. She needed to feel his raw muscular strength. She desperately needed to feel his manly body. She wanted to be with him.  
  
It was Harry's turn to gasp. He felt her hands opening his belt and pull up his shirt. She then inserted her hands below it and felt his chest. He was burning now, burning with passion. He needed her; he needed her right here right now. With double effort he started working on the clasp of her dress and very soon her robes were lying on the grass. His hands slid inside under her blouse and froze as it touched something soft underneath it. His mind was racing. His body could have exploded with passion at that moment.  
  
Cho gasped. She jumped out as Harry's hands touched her bare skin. His masculine hands touched her soft skin. An electric current flared through her body. But she didn't anticipate what was coming next. Harry's hands travelled further up and it froze as it made contact with her breasts. She gasped again. She felt as time froze. She saw Harry's eyes shot open. His gaze was full of passion. She felt his body radiating the heat of passionate love. This was the moment of truth. Her mind was filled with bliss. She wanted this moment to last forever. But something kept nagging her at the backward recess of her mind. What she did next even shocked her.  
  
She slowly drew away from Harry and spoke.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready for that yet Harry. It is happening a little too fast. We should give it a little more time before moving on to the next stage."  
  
She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She didn't mean that. In fact she wanted just the opposite. She wanted him.  
  
Harry stared at her as she spoke those words. He had not spoken anything since he had touched Cho. His expression of shock had not left his face. Slowly Cho's words sank into his mind and he calmed down.  
  
"You're right Cho, you're always right. We should go a little slowly. I'm sorry if I had upset you. I didn't mean to, I guess I just got a bit carried away."  
  
"Hush, no need to apologise Harry. What you did was correct. There's no need for you to feel sorry for that. You have every right for that as I'm your girl. I'll always be your girl."  
  
"Cho, I would never dream to hurt you. You'll always be my beloved Cho. I'll love you forever no matter what."  
  
The words reverberated inside Cho's mind as the sweet serene face of Harry in the moon light lost focus and a noisy pub came into view.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Oh, Harry why did you leave me? Why o why?" Cho spoke dreamily.  
  
She opened her eyes to see a young man with spectacles staring back at her. He had untidy hair and green eyes.  
  
'Green eyes' Cho thought, that could only mean one thing.  
  
"Harry?" she spoke, clearing the mist from her eyes.  
  
At once she regretted it. She was looking at one of her colleagues. He had untidy jet black hair, and was wearing specs but he had hazel brown eyes. She blushed furiously.  
  
"I'm sorry Henry. I just thought that you were someone else."  
  
"Don't be. In fact I take it as a compliment if someone says that I look similar to the legendary Harry Potter. Do I really look tat much like him?" he joked.  
  
"No." she blushed even more.  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
"You don't need to say anything. I understand it. Anybody will be upset if someone close to you betrays everything that he holds dear to his heart."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Well, I know a little bit of Legilimency myself and your thoughts at this moment are as plain as paper."  
  
"You know Legilimency?"  
  
"You would too if you were in Durmstrang all your life surrounded by Dark magic and then studying the next ten years of your life about eradicating the world from Dark magic."  
  
"Wow, you must be good..."  
  
But she never got to complete that sentence. For, at that precise moment a loud bang sounded from somewhere within Hogsmeade. It was followed by another scream. Both Henry and Cho rushed out of the bar. Outside they saw panic. People were running everywhere and at one end of the street, there were a bunch of dark hooded men; they were muttering curses at the panicking folk.  
  
A/N: The songs are definitely not my creations. They are "Stuck in my Heart" by C21, "Private Emotion" by Ricky Martin, "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica and "Key to my Life" by Boyzone.  
  
I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. It'll take a couple of days I guess.  
  
If you Liked this story, you know what to do. Just press the button below.


	11. The Pureblood Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and neither all the other characters. Most of them are JK Rowling's property. I'm just using them in a plot using the figments of my imagination. So please don't sue me for using these characters.

A/N: Whew finally it's done. This is the longest chapter that I've written so far. I hope I didn't keep you lot to wait for long. I have been extremely busy lately. And then I found out that my beta has temporarily discontinued to work with me as he is in mourning right now. Spo, it was like back to old times. I do hope there aren't many mistakes, and if they are any please don't sue me.

Another importantb thing is that I've been getting a lot of anonymus reviews. I haven't got anything against it but guys, membership to FanFiction.net is free. So please do sign up. It's always better to have a signed review rather than an unsigned. Also I've changed my E-Mail Address. If you want to know the new one you'll have to be a FF.net member and then look at my profile page.

Oh, in case any of you haven't found out yet, the sixth book is going to be titled, the Half Blood Prince. Also Rowling has stated that the HBP is neither Harry nor Voldemort.

Lastly a big hug to all m reviwers. Thanks a bunch fellas.

HarryPotterFan17: I know, about the songs. I told you though that this chapter ws small. Hopefully you'll like this chapter as it is nice and long.

Omeganian: Ha,ha. A wizard Batman indeed. Well that ws very humourous indeed. Ya, I like the idea but it was a little too far-fetched though.

heedless One: I am disappointed that you are not impressed. On your next review, give me ideas and things that you want to see so that I may be able to satisfy you with my writing.

ironic-humour: Thanks for the review.

creative reader: Yeah, I also think along the same lines. I've given you some pointers on your fic. Check the reviews, hope it helps. Keep reviewing though.

SerpentClara: I am flattered. Did the Romance sound so good? I didn't think so. I was downright nervous when I posted that chapter. I thought that I would mess it up. Glad to see that you liked it though.

Conz: Thanks for the review. Hey, my Beta reader was there for me only in the last two chapters. Before that it was me all along. Please don't speak like that about him. He is currently in mourning now. I know I suck at typing because I make too many mistakes. Glad to see you liked the story though.

Karl: Thanks for the review and for your opinion.

AutumnKate: You should have been a Ravenclaw, I'm sure you've already worked out the ending using your 'Ravenclaw' logic and understanding. Thanks for the review though and a sickle for your thoughts.

Stephie: Thanks for the review and for the vote. The very thought that I've influenced a person to read my fic even though he/she doesn't like HP/CC fics keeps giving me a certain degree confidence and keeps me going.

HoshiHikari4ever: Thanks for the review and for your thoughts. You know I'm getting good at this, ending chapters where they shouldn't end.

Enigma: Well it seems that we have two people using the same name, this may turn out to be confusing. So guys please sign up at FF.net. Thanks to both of you for the reviews.

Chaotic-Lord: Relax. Cool down, before you cause more chaos. It was just a joke. A silly joke. How can you expect me to write something aweful as that. Relax, Cho will only shag one person and nobody needs to have a guess who that is. Thanks for the review though. UI thought that I may have scared the living daylights out of you.

Charisma: Thanks for the review.

* * *

The Pureblood Returns

* * *

"Damn" Henry swore.  
  
"Cho try to escort as many students you can to the safety of the castle. Give Mcgonagall a call and tell them that we need help here. Once you're done with the students you get any number of teachers that you can get and come down here. I'll try to keep them at bay."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this alone?"  
  
"Trust me; it's for everyone's good. Someone needs to get the students out of the way."  
  
Cho nodded and didn't argue. She hurried away.  
  
"Malfoy, stop this at once."  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the new defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. Tell me did you know that post was jinxed? Your death wouldn't come as a surprise to old Mcgonagall."  
  
"I would very much like you to try."  
  
"Indeed, I didn't think you would ask. I haven't had a good duel in years. Let's see what Durmstrang has taught you."  
  
"I had been waiting for this day, Malfoy. I have been waiting to duel you for a long time."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for then? Our master wanted us to torture people here today, but I think he would be glad when we bring your dead corpse to him."  
  
"You really think Potter is going to be happy with you if you try to hurt me. Not that you can be able to do it."  
  
"Potter, is just there sharing his body with my master, soon he'll get his body back and then you lot will have hell to pay."  
  
"Then, Potter will be dead and the dark lord will reign again. This time no one will be able to stop him."  
  
"How do you know that Potter will be dead? How do you know that Voldemort will not die instead? How do you know that Potter isn't the one controlling him instead of the other way around?"  
  
there was a sharp hiss from the death eaters.  
  
"You dare speak his name with your ungrateful half blood lips!!!" a short death eater standing beside Malfoy hissed.  
  
"Sure I can. I know what happened that night as well between your so called filthy 'Master' and Harry Potter."  
  
"Enough" the Death Eater roared.  
  
"Enough is enough. It is time we converted our talk to words. _Crucio!!!_"  
  
Henry watched the spell come to him in slow motion. The red jet of light burst out from Lucius Malfoy's wand and rushed towards him. He paused to think for one moment and then let his defences fall and let the curse hit him. He had to make this look to be normal.  
  
Pain, enormous pain. He shivered and lay on the ground writhing in pain. He didn't shout or scream but flinched horribly. After a long time Malfoy withdrew the curse.  
  
"Liked it Patterson? That was just an appetizer. Want some more?"  
  
"There's nothing that you can give me." He spat.  
  
"Manners, Patterson. And you're a teacher. Shame on you. What would the teachers say? Not to think about the fact that what kind of impression you'll have on the students. I think you need to be trained a bit more._ Crucio!_"  
  
Henry dodged fast and waved his hand around Malfoy and shouted.  
  
"_Riparaus!_"  
  
His entire hand glowed purple before a huge surge of energy left him. The power of the spell was so great that it absorbed Malfoy's Cruciatus Curse and then it struck Malfoy and the three nearest Death Eaters. For the next few minutes the other death eaters watched in horror as their four colleagues screamed aloud in pain. They saw their veins turn purple and burst out. When Henry finally released the curse the four were a bloody heap.  
  
"Know what that was! The Ripperatus Curse. Chokes all veins and arteries before ripping them. Was banned five hundred years ago, shortly after it's discovery due to its brutal nature. You don't need the Cruciatus Curse if you know how to do this. Now if you lot don't want to be it's victim I suggest you leave. And take this mess with you."  
  
The death eaters looked at each other before nodding in a silent agreement. They picked up the bodies of their comrades before apparating away. Henry looked around. There were a few people staring at him.  
  
He sighed and spoke.  
  
"Get back to your houses. Hogsmeade is safe for now."  
  
He turned to walk back to Hogwarts when suddenly it struck him. Something didn't feel right. Something was drastically wrong. He had specifically instructed them to bring back someone.  
  
"But they all went away, didn't they?" a quiet voice in his mind spoke.  
  
"Unless, unless they planned a diversion, for something else. What if ..."  
  
He shuddered and hurried away hoping his thoughts were wrong.

* * *

Alice wandered about Hogsmeade village. She was now roaming around the outskirts of the village. She was near the craggy, rocky areas of the town. There were caves. She kept looking around them. Normally she would've spent her time looking around the bookshop searching for new arrivals. But today was different. She couldn't bear to be near to Harry. She felt she would explode if he approached her. She now completely hated him. She hated everything about him. She kept pondering on this thought when she was jerked from her thoughts by the swishing of a cloak. She was about to speak out loud when she heard voices and paused to hear.  
  
"Blast him, Master will punish us severely. Damn, I didn't even have the idea that he was so powerful. He won't be so powerful next time. He merely got us by surprise."  
  
"Shhh. I can sense someone around here. In the caves."  
  
Alice was completely unprepared when two tall men in black robes entered her hiding place and dragged her out.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't that daughter of the filthy mud blood and the blood traitor."  
  
"Yo-you are the ones from the train station. You are death eaters."  
  
"So, you know us that would make short of the introductions. But still let me tell you my name.... My name is Nott and I'm famous for... _Crucio!_"

* * *

Harry and Justin were at Zonko's Joke shop trying out their new products and comparing them with the ones sent by his favourite uncles when he heard a shriek.  
  
They quickly went outside the shop and were joined by other students. They saw a gruesome scene unfolding. There were about forty people with black cloaks and a mask covering their faces. They cloaks had their hoods up. They were torturing a young girl and her parents. They were held up high in the air and they kept turning them over. The girl was looking green. A few men cackled and one of them sent a curse at her and she started to scream as if a thousand knives struck her.  
  
"Run, everybody run for your lives, death eaters are on loose."  
  
Death eaters. The name struck a chord in his ear. He had heard it before, somewhere. But where? Where had he heard it? It sounded familiar but he just couldn't place it. Then it struck him. These people had attacked the train. They had attacked his dad. They were responsible for all unhappiness in the world. They were the followers of you-know-who and Harry Potter.  
  
A sudden burst of anger caused him to flame inside. But as soon as it came it was gone. He felt a pair of strong hands land on his shoulder and drag him away.  
  
"Get back to the school. Tell your mum and dad to be here fast." Professor Chang's voice sounded from very far away. Justin tried to drag him from the scene but his feet were rooted.  
  
"Harry let's go, you heard what she said. We gotta tell your parents."  
  
"Ya, but-but, Alice?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She doesn't know about this. She must be warned. I must warn her. Justin go and tell my parents."  
  
"I'm doing nothing of that sort. You're coming with me right now."  
  
"Justin, she's my sister. I cannot let them harm her. I'll have to warn her so that we can come back safe. You warn them. Go Justin."  
  
Harry rushed away towards the outskirts of the village. He kept running in the general direction, which he saw Alice take while she kept wandering away.  
  
Justin saw his best friend running towards the opposite direction. He shrugged and nodded his head and sprang on his heels and ran towards the school.

* * *

Harry kept on running till he reached the craggy rocky hills. He looked up and groaned. There were scores of caves here and she could be in any of them. He started to climb the rocky surface. His face began to sweat and his breathing became laboured from the effort.  
  
He knew he had to go on. Pushing out all unnatural and tragic thoughts from his mind he focussed on finding his sister before the damned death eaters do so. He shuddered to think of what might happen if they found her before he does. He had seen with his bare eyes of what they had done to his dad. What if she was struck with some kind of same spell? He shook that thought from his head. No, he was going to find her first.  
  
He was pondering his thoughts when he heard a sharp scream followed by a blood-curling shriek of pain. Too late they have found her.  
  
"Come on, hurry up. She's in trouble." He urged himself.  
  
He quickly moved around a large rock and the entire scenario unfolded before him. There she was, lying there on the floor covered with dirt. She was surrounded by at least five other death eaters. She lay on the ground still like a crumpled heap.  
  
"Oh God please let her be all right." He prayed silently.  
  
He slowly started to make his way towards stealthily. The death eaters hadn't seen him yet. So he still had the element of surprise with him. He hid behind a large boulder. He took careful aim at the death eater towering over Alice as he raised his wand to curse her again. Next he made the same movement taught to him by his defence Professor and muttered the incantation.  
  
"_Expelliarmus!_"  
  
Immediately the wand flew from the death eater's hand and landed near Harry's feet. All of them looked up and saw Harry lurking behind the boulder.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the brother of the foolish girl. Thought you could take on us, did you? Well then you are so wrong. We don't need wands to kill you or your pathetic sister here. We could do so with our bare hands. But I must admire your courage. You came down here when none would. I appreciate it and that's why I'm going to kill both of you."  
  
"_Crucio!_"  
  
Harry heard three voices cry out the spell. He saw through the corner of his eye jets of red light streaming towards him. He didn't know much about duelling but he had common sense to dodge them but three spells for a first year was too much. He bypassed the first two but the last one struck him straight in the chest.  
  
Pain.  
  
He felt pain. It was pain like he never experienced before. His bones ached and it seemed that his muscles would rip apart. He screamed out loud. He shouted and he howled. After a long time the curse was finally lifted off him. He lay on the floor just like his sister covered with dirt and blood seeping from his nose. Now he knew which spell caused his sister to scream. He didn't envy her. It was very painful and he'd have given anything to get both of them outside from this situation. He knew he had called for help. He knew they would be coming soon, but where are they? Why haven't they shown themselves yet? Questions popped inside his little head.  
  
"Get the portkey ready, we are leaving with these right here. The death eater told one of his companions. Master will be happy."

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhhh"  
  
Henry heard the voice. He recognised it too well. It belonged to one of his favourite students that reminded him of his childhood days. He increased his pace cursing himself for not being able to see through this trick of Malfoy's.  
  
He soon reached the entrance of the cave. He saw his two students tied with ropes magically and gagged. This sight infuriated him. His body began to burn with anger. They were two first year students and these vermin were bullying them. They needed to be taught a lesson. He made a mental note of that. He appeared into view of the death eaters and feigned a cough to catch their attention.  
  
"You!" One of them cried out.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I see that you have been torturing two young students who have not even completed a full month at Hogwarts. Shame on you! What would your master say? You left they big bullies and now you are going after the little ones and that too taking them as hostages. How embarrassing!"  
  
"Leave now, you son of a bitch" he spoke with gritted teeth.  
  
"I don't think so. You will free the students and leave now unless you want another live demonstration of what happened today earlier." He commanded. His voice had grown deeper and seemed more powerful.  
  
"I don't think so." The death eater sneered.  
  
He picked up Alice and aimed his wand at his throat.  
  
"Move another muscle and she gets it." He threatened.  
  
"How about this, you give them back to me and I'll let you live."  
  
"You hear him, he wants to kill us all alone outnumbered as he is."  
  
"So, was Lucius, earlier today until he got a piece of my magic."  
  
The sneering smile faded from the death eater's face and he shouted.  
  
"_Avada Kedavra!_"  
  
Henry half expected this. He quickly dodged the curse and flipped on his stomach and rolled forwards. The other death eaters also started to send curses at him but he rolled out of the way. He stopped till he was in front of the death eater, and then got up. The death eater now looked scared.  
  
"_Avada Ke_-" he couldn't complete the curse.  
  
Before he could, the professor's fist has made contact with his jaw and he was sent flying across the cave.  
  
Henry quickly picked up Alice and rushed over to Harry and let her down. Next he raised both his hands above his head and made a certain swishing motion with his hand. Immediately an invisible shield had formed around the three of them. The death eaters tried to throw all kinds of curses at them but all of them bounced back.  
  
"I gave you a chance to flee, but you lot were too stubborn to take it. Now pay for your consequences. _Ripperaus!_"  
  
For the second time those words escaped his mouth. He watched at the miserable death eaters as they groaned and howled in pain. He saw their bodies elongate and their clothing burst as the veins exploded within their body. He saw their skin rip apart as blood started to freely flow. Strangely he felt no remorse at his actions. He felt they were cowards trying to attack to little kids but that didn't matter to him anymore. He wanted to hurt them. He wanted to hurt them bad. All his anguish and vent up emotion burst out. He remembered that it was because of these accursed 'creatures' that Sirius had died. He felt that they deserved the same. He didn't lift the curse as he had done earlier. He watched them scream in pure agony. But he didn't lift the spell. He watched them waste away in front of his eyes. Only when the screams stopped did he lift the curse. He saw that only a few lumps of flesh and some blood stained robes were all that remained of the death eaters.

* * *

All of Hogsmeade was searched at that moment. Each and every shop and the houses were being searched thoroughly. Cho was comforting Hermione who was uncontrollably weeping on Ron's robes. Ron himself looked tearful. Neville was out their with a bunch of aurors searching the village and Minerva Mcgonagall and Albus Dumbledore were talking gravely in low tones. Dumbledore looked grave. Snape was standing against a wall. He too was anxious.  
  
"Do not worry Hermione. Nothing will happen to them. Harry is a smart kid and Alice is good too. They will be alive." Ron was trying to comfort her but he was not very successful.  
  
"Hermione, Henry is with them, I think. He won't let anything happen to them." Cho comforted.  
  
"According to the eyewitnesses Henry single handedly drove them away before mysteriously vanishing away. I'm sure he is with them right as we..." Cho's voice faltered.  
  
She couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Henry appear out of a corner; Harry walking by his side and Alice had her arms around him. He was carrying her like a loving godfather. Harry had a haunted look on his face and Alice looked nothing less than scared to death. Both of them looked as if they had travelled to hell and back.  
  
"Oh, Harry, Alice. You are safe. I was so worried about you. I thought you were taken."  
  
Hermione leapt at them. She began hugging both of them, almost strangling them.  
  
"Thank goodness both of you are okay." Ron spoke in a hollow voice. His voice cracked and tears of joy started to flow from his eyes. He then proceeded to give his son and his daughter a fierce hug.  
  
Henry was a mute spectator to all this. He watched the happy family reunited again. He smiled to himself and then proceeded to walk away. He had a lot of work tonight. He went along trying to find Neville and the aurors. He had to tell them about the death eaters lying bloodied outside the cave. Then he had to go back to his 'home' and punish his lot of morons.  
  
He was searching for Neville when he heard a voice calling him.  
  
"Henry?"  
  
He turned around and saw Ron calling him. He smiled and walked up to him.  
  
"Look I'm sorry for what - "  
  
"It's okay. I understand. There's no need to apologise on Hermione's behalf. She had every right to suspect me. I understand."  
  
"No, no. We are truly very sorry. I didn't know about your past. Dumbledore told us just now. We shouldn't have been so rude to you. You had the best intentions at heart."  
  
"Ron I told you, there's no need to be sorry. You all were right to be suspicious. If I had bee in your place I'd be too."  
  
"No, Henry please, let me be. You saved our children today. You risked your life to save our children. How can I ever repay you? And to think we suspected you. I am so-so ashamed."  
  
"You don't have to repay nothing. And as saving your children are concerned, it was my duty. I'm the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher of the school. It was my duty to protect the students. And your children are also my students. So, I was just doing my duty. There's no need to feel that you're in debt."  
  
"No, tell me, anything just tell me. I wouldn't be able to rest till I'd done something for you."  
  
Henry smiled.  
  
"Alright, there's one thing that you can do for me."  
  
"Anything, just name it."  
  
"You can give both your children a good night's rest and give them a strong dose of Sleeping Draught as they had seen many horrors today that even grown wizards shouldn't see."  
  
"I'll do it. But what did you mean by horrors?"  
  
He sighed. This was going to take some time.  
  
"Well for starters, your son did a noble yet foolish task of trying to look out for his sister when the death eaters first appeared. He sensed that Alice had wandered off to the desolate parts of the village. He found her only to see her being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse by half a dozen death eaters. Then in an admirable source of courage he stood up to himself and challenged them. He fought of one of them but the rest of the lot subjected the Cruciatus upon him. Hearing his shrieks I came upon the place.  
  
"I would've killed them Henry. They have no right to attack two first year children who even haven't managed to learn the simplest of spells properly. Heck they aren't even one month in school. I don't know what you did with them but I'd have killed them." Ron was sobbing again at the thought of what his hildren had gone through.  
  
"I that case Ron, your wish was granted. Because I killed the whole lot of them and in a most brutal manner. All that remains of them is a few pieces of flesh, and some blood stained robes."  
  
"How did you kill them?" Ron spoke softly.  
  
"Ever heard of the Ripperatus Curse? I don't think so. It is one, which kills a person with sheer pain. It rips the blood vessels and tears apart the skin causing massive bleeding. Eventually the person bleeds to death. There was only one instance in the history of magic when a person was killed before. It was way back three hundred years back when the spell was discovered. The person died while testing the curse. It was banned immediately. No book publishes about such curses. You will forget the Cruciatus Curse if you experienced this. The Cruciatus Curse attacks the brain and subjects us to mental pain, but this one offers you true physical pain. The 'Avada Kedavra' is a blessing compared to this. It allows you to die in a moment but this one kills you slowly breaking down your body. It is most gruesome to see someone die like that. I am sorry to say that both your children had to witness this tragic event."  
  
Ron just stood there stupefied. He had no idea that any curse could be so gruesome. He had heard of the Unforgivables but this one made it sound the Unforgivables a joke.  
  
"I had no idea such kind of gruesome spells existed."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
With that he left Ron glued to the spot and he left to find the aurors.

* * *

"Bloody Fools! You let that pathetic teacher get to you. I am gravely disappointed in you Lucius. I thought better of you. It appears that fool has already caused enough damage to your pathetic self to land you in this pitiable state. I must say though he did use a nice curse. He made me remember a lot curses that I read a long time ago. It will be useful against that muggle loving fool. They would be expecting us the usual unforgivable curses, but this will surprise them. He at least did one good thing to remind myself of the existence of those curses."  
  
Lucius Malfoy pretended to stand up but he immediately fell down. His body was injured heavily.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle you ugly morons help the fool and take him away from me before I change my plans about killing him."  
  
Two big and dumb death eaters waked up and grabbed Malfoy's shoulders and carried him away.  
  
"Now, it appears that we have a new member joining us today. Ah Severus, it's been a long time isn't it since we have had a nice little chat."  
  
One of the death eaters standing at the very end of the circle nodded very slightly.  
  
"Come forward, Severus. We need to have a talk."  
  
Snape moved forward. He felt his heart beating rapidly. He had expected this dread for a long time. He had repeatedly told Dumbledore that he wasn't up to the task but Dumbledore had refused. So he had been sent on this 'suicide' mission. He silently cursed himself for being so nervous. He tried to calm himself and rid himself of all emotion so that the dark lord would not see through his disguise.  
  
Harry watched his ex-potions master walk up to him. He bowed and kneeled down. Slowly Harry rose from the throne and started to walk towards Snape. He was aware that each and every movement made by him was closely watched by him, through his mask. With a sudden movement Harry stepped onto the light revealing his face to the double agent.  
  
Snape let out a gasp. Whatever he was expecting it hadn't been this. He looked into a wizard with torn tattered robes and a dusty, muddy cloak. He had long hair and a beard. But his eyes were the most striking feature. He had red eyes. Thin slits for eye holes. He didn't have any spectacles with him and the scar on his forehead that made him so famous was now burnt pitch black.  
  
"_Potter!!!_" that was all Snape could manage to blurt out.  
  
"I am disappointed in you Severus. I thought that you knew better than to think of something like that. Yes I'm in Potter's body but I control him right now. Potter has nothing to do with my actions. He is just useful for his body. Surely you didn't think Potter was wise enough to kill al those people back at Azkaban, or on that day ten years back."  
  
"Bu-but Potter was the one who killed those people."  
  
"Severus, were you not paying attention, it was I Lord Voldemort who killed those people. I possessed him just before he tried to kill me. I made him suffer. I made all those people close to him hate him for his actions. It was me all along. I left Potter to his misery for ten years, till he was on the brink of insanity. Then I re-possessed him and escaped from Azkaban. I needed his body till I had enough strength to get myself a new body."  
  
"So Potter was innocent all along. He didn't kill those people."  
  
"You know Severus maybe you should leave Hogwarts, Dumbledore is now eating up your brains."  
  
"I'm sorry my lord."  
  
Harry looked at the Potions master and thought of all the pain he had caused. He could curse him into oblivion right now, but he knew he could release him also. He had just told a member of the Order of the Phoenix about his true condition. He knew if Dumbledore heard about this then all his plans will be lost. He could be welcomed back to the wizarding world but did he want that?  
  
A silent voice in the back of his head answered the question for him.  
  
'No, you don't. You want revenge. You want the death of the person who destroyed precious ten years of your life. The most important ten years of one's life; the time when an individual indulges in romance and gets married and have kids. No he didn't want forgiveness. He wanted revenge. He wanted the head of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
No, Snape couldn't be free. He had to be kept here.  
  
"Leave, you ugly morons before I turn you into snails. Severus, Draco remain. The rest leave."  
  
Snape now was afraid. There must be a reason why he was asked to stand back. Draco also looked curious. He hadn't expected this also.  
  
"Severus, I've told you more about my awakening than I should have told you. I hadn't intended to, but well it sure seems to serve a purpose. Now, I can't let you run to Hogwarts or to Grimmauld Place telling that crooked fool everything about what I told you today. It would destroy the grand finale that I had planned. Potter will be proved innocent and you know that I certainly wouldn't want that. Its better that Potter gets all the blame for my dirty work."  
  
"I - I don't know what you are talking about my lord." He stammered.  
  
"Really? Then I would have to refresh your memory Snape. You were the one to work behind my back, stabbing me from behind. I thought you were working for me when all the time you were working for that fool. You even try to save the Potters' didn't you when I set out to kill them? But you were s wrong. I have finally seen through your disguise. You cannot hide from me forever. And soon you'll realize that you've joined the wrong side. Very soon Dumbledore'll be dead. Then I would rule the planet. Lord Voldemort would rule again."  
  
Severus was shaking now. He was very frightened. He looked up at his former student's face but saw cruelty in it. He didn't see any signs of relief. Those eyes which had been once green full of mercy was now red full of destructiveness.  
  
"Draco, take our little visitor down to the dungeons and put him up for entertainment. I would like to visit him sometime. And come back soon, I've business with you."  
  
Malfoy soon returned.  
  
"Is everything all set Draco?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Good. Now go to Hogwarts. I remember that Dumbledore offered you a post if Snape was not present. I guess this is your opportunity. Keep your ears open there. And mind your behaviour there. I have my most faithful servant there and he won't be grateful if you tried to make his life difficult. Now leave."  
  
Draco curtly nodded and then bowed gracefully before apparating away.  
  
Harry watched Malfoy, disapparate away. He normally would remain cruel after one of his death eater meetings and tonight he had a spy captive in the house. Yet his mind seemed to flutter away to a faraway distant place. He had seen her; he had spoken to her after more than ten years.  
  
Ten years, this had made his life a living hell. He had felt maddened all those years and had forcefully thought up all the hatred that he felt and had targeted towards her. All those times, he had felt betrayed and he felt abused. He felt that he had been mistreated by her. But all the barriers of hate that he felt towards her had cracked when he first saw her; at Hogwarts and today whilst talking with her all those barriers had come tumbling down. All the deceitfulness, trickery, cruelty, lies and pain on which Harry had harboured his feelings towards her had come tumbling down. He had felt miserable seeing her moaning and calling out her name. She obviously was recollecting one of their fond memories. It was painful not only for her but also for him.  
  
All his life he had wanted her, desired her. Even today when he saw her at 'The Three Broomsticks' his eyes had glowed with lust and his heart had been beating wild with excitement. His mind had been filled with passion. He had wanted her there itself. It had been taken a great amount of control to restrain himself from the overpowering urge to take her right then.  
  
But to speak with her, to communicate with her, to listen to her sweet voice had sent shock waves through his body. His mind had been screaming to tell her all about himself and the position he was in. he didn't know why he still harboured the same feelings towards Cho, whereas he hated the rest of his friends about their attitude towards him when he thought he had lost everything. Those were his dreams when he was locked up in Azkaban face to face with his greatest fear. He remembered all the horrors of his past. His mother screaming and pleading to a high pitched cackle as she died, seeing Cedric fall down lifeless envisioning Sirius falling through the dreaded veil gracefully like a swan, seeing the return of his arch enemy Lord Voldemort, the defiant look on all the people he 'thought' knew him, the look on all the Weasleys eying him with disgust, as if he was a piece of vermin. But the thought which terrorised him most was the crying Cho, yelling at him 'I hate you, I hate you. I wish you had never entered my life'.  
  
That was what kept the dementors going. The thought that even his beloved Cho didn't believe him; that had almost broken his heart. It drove him to the clutches of insanity. Yet, after all he still was madly in love with her. Any other person would want to kill her on sight at what she had done but Harry didn't. He somehow felt that he couldn't hurt her. was this a sign of weakness on his part?  
  
'No.' a small voice in the back of his head answered.  
  
Then what was he feeling? What was this strange emotion? What was it that kept him from hating him? And the answer to all the questions came to him in an instant. It was so simple. Why hadn't it thought of it before? Love. He was just experiencing love. True love that a couple felt for each other. He knew what he had to do. He picked up a parchment and started to write.  
  
He had to be with Cho. No matter what happened in the end he wanted her beside him. They were to go through this together just like it was destined to be. He couldn't spare a moment alone without her. His body ached and his mind stopped working. He wanted to feel her again. He wanted her. He needed her as soon as possible.

* * *

Cho looked up at the sky and sighed. It was so lonely. She had returned after everything was under control. The Weasley family at Hogwarts had decided to sleep together in one of the guest rooms in Hogwarts. She felt grateful for Henry. He had been superb and shown great calmness whilst duelling some of the most wanted and feared wizards alive. But now her mind wandered off to yet another dark headed wizard with green eyes, and raven coloured hair and spectacles. The more she thought about him the more pained she became. She thought 

about earlier that day. Her memory had flooded all the events from the past. All the happy thoughts had enriched her memory. All those memories which she had shut down with great difficulty had broken the barrages of her patience and consciousness and had returned to haunt her.

"Cho"

A voice softly called her.

She turned fro the window to look in to the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, her former headmaster.

"Yes, Professor."

"Cho, I need to know, if Harry has contacted you. You know that the both of you shared a special relationship. So if he's coming after anyone you will be first on the list."

"Why do you think he will be coming after me Professor?"

"I have a shrewd idea why. And normally my shrewd ideas turn out correct. It is my belief that before he shows his full potential to the magical community he will want you by his side."

"He-he wants me by his side?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"All I ask is if he tries to contact you please come to me immediately. I believe he'll want to see you and that is the opportunity we must use of. Cho, you have to see you are the only advantage to our side. I truly hope he still harbours the same feelings towards you. If he does not then we all are doomed. If he goes out in battle then his extreme magical strength will cause mayhem and destruction that might lead to the decimation of the entire magical world."

"Aren't there any way we can stop him?"

"The logical way would be to put him back in Azkaban again before he causes enough damage. The other way is to make sure he turns his back to the dark side which is quite impossible. But the best way would be if someone of his equal duels against him and tricks him enough to suck in his powers."

"So, if you duel him then this can end right?"

"Alas, it's not so easy, I'm afraid if I duel against him then I will be defeated in a matter of minutes. His powers rival that of the great Merlin himself, and only Voldemort in his full supreme can have the honour of duelling him with any hope of victory. In these dark times, I wish that he was back. I never thought that these words would escape my lips but I sincerely wish that Voldemort was back!"

Cho sighed heavily.

"All right Professor, I'll let you know as soon as I get any news from him."

"Thank you Cho. That's all I ask from you. I know it must be hard for you harder than any of us but you must understand what is at stake here. You must understand that there are things that are worth dying for."

"I understand Professor. Good night."

Dumbledore nodded at her and then walked away with a swish of his robes.

Cho sat down on her bed and soon was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Cho walked out to the Great Hall to see the usual commotion return to the place. It seemed quite improbable that less than twenty four hours ago there had been a death eater attack in the adjacent village. Cho entered the Great Hall and sat down at her customary position at the Head's table.

She started on her usual toast when the post arrived. Oblivious to the great number of flapping wings entering the great hall she continued with her breakfast. She knew she wasn't expecting any mail soon enough. She continued with her toast until a white snowy owl landed near her plate.

She appeared amused. She hadn't been expecting an owl and this owl looked pretty much different from any other owls as it was snowy. She looked at it closely and the owl thrust its leg forwards and Cho noticed an envelope sticking out of its leg with her name on it. She continued to gaze at the owl and then at the letter.

"_Hedwig!_"

The words escaped her mouth unconsciously.

She removed the letter and the owl gave a soft hoot before flying away.

She broke the seal of the envelope and opened the envelope. A folded parchment fell on her lap. She unfolded it and started to read it.

_Beloved Cho,_

_I hope you are doing well. I am writing this letter to you because I believe from my heart that only you will be able to understand my condition. Cho I am in great pain now. Not physical, but mental. That is why I decided to write this letter to you. In this letter I will tell you everything that you need to know. All questions regarding myself will be answered._

_This is the first time I'm telling about this incident. Cho, you are the only one I believe. Only you can help me now. On that fateful night after you left, Cho Voldemort tortured Dumbledore till he was out cold. Then after he gave me the mark, I cast a powerful spell which would have effectively trapped his soul but I didn't know that the trapped soul resides in the place where the individual wants it to be placed. It was one piece of vital information unknown to me. That bastard tricked me and allowed his soul to enter my being. Then I had only moments before portkeying Dumbledore out. I felt the change coming over me. I was not strong enough to prevent it. Voldemort's soul captured my body. Then when the aurors entered he blasted all of their heads off. After I was taken to Azkaban, I was left to be haunted by my worst fears. They sucked away all my happy thoughts except one. That was your smiling face. That face kept me sane. Recently I felt the snake inside me arouse again. Voldemort again took over my body and he again used me as a puppet to destroy my character. He butchered all the people there at Azkaban. I understand that what I've been put to writing must be strange to believe but it's the truth Cho. It is. I was innocent. That bastard is now inside me. He sometimes takes over me, when he feels the need. Now I am myself now, but very soon enough he'll be back. Cho, all I want is one chance. I know a way by which Voldemort may be rid from me but I'll need your help._

_I know you still think me of as an evil bastard. Also Cho, Voldemort has spies all around Hogwarts. Be careful Cho. If you do not wish to help me, I'll understand. You will then think this as yet another ploy to get to you. Yes, I'll understand. In that case this letter will shrivel up and be destroyed instantly. If not, then it'll remain as it is._

Cho blinked at the letter, and then as though an invisible quill was writing on he parchment, words started to form.

_I knew you would help me Cho. I can't write more t you about it. But I can tell you in person. Meet me on the cliff near Hogsmeade. The one with the lighthouse, at midnight tomorrow. We'll talk then._

_For now, goodbye dearest._

_Your love,_

_HP._

Cho looked around the head's table and then at the great hall; there was no Dumbledore in sight.

She panicked. She got up and headed for the headmaster's office, when the two gargoyles parted and Dumbledore walked out of the passage. He cast one look at Cho's face and the letter in her hand and his face turned serious.

"What has he written?"

Cho didn't reply but silently pushed the parchment into Dumbledore's hands. He quickly scanned through the letter and his face turned even graver. He was about to speak when someone interrupted him.

"Professor, we have someone new in our midst." Henry was walking fast towards the duo.

"Yes, Henry?" Dumbledore enquired questioningly.

"Professor, the new Potions master have arrived." He moved away from the duo's view allowing their eyes to settle on a blond haired man, with a sharp pointed face, smiling slyly at them.

"I hope you had a good journey Draco."

A/N: Liked it, you know what you have to do, just push the magic button below and send in your thoughts.


	12. Betrayal Of True Love

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and neither all the other characters. Most of them are JK Rowling's property. I'm just using them in a plot using the figments of my imagination. So please don't sue me for using these characters.  
  
A/N: First things first. I don't think my last chapter was the worst that I wrote that I'd get an all time low review number; only two. I know FF.net got screwed up but still, only two. I am offended, very offended indeed. As for those who read this chapter please o please Review. Type anything, even flames. Just acknowledge the fact that you had the experience of reading it. That'll be enough for me. Please guys I'm begging you lot to review.  
  
As far as this chapter goes, don't jump to any conclusions after reading this chapter. Keep all your guesses till the next one. Also in this chapter things happen very fast. I couldn't quite control the pace of this one. But yet again don't jump to conclusions.  
  
Now for the two lone reviewers who have stood by my side.  
  
AutumnKate: U rock man. Thankx for the review. Hope u like this one.  
  
Angel3ve: Thankx or the review and your encouragement.   
  
Please R/R.

* * *

Betrayal of True Love"I hope you had a good journey, Draco."  
  
"Thank You Professor, yes the journey was not a problem at all."  
  
"What is _he_ doing here? I thought Snape was going to be the Potions teacher around here." Cho said to Dumbledore through gritted teeth.  
  
"Believe me Chang; I'd rather stay home than indulge myself in company like you. Unless Dumbledore had a problem I would not bother coming back here living with you pathetic lot."  
  
"I think that will be all Draco. I expect you will be teaching from today afternoon." Dumbledore spoke loudly over the voice of Malfoy. He looked at him sternly.  
  
Malfoy fumed and then shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Good, Henry could you please escort Draco to his quarters. Thank you."  
  
Henry turned and led Draco away from the scene.

* * *

"Professor, you told us on the first day that he would be here if Snape was away for - business. So is he truly away?"  
  
Dumbledore surveyed Cho through his spectacles and then spoke.  
  
"It'll be better if we continue this conversation in Minerva's office."  
  
He turned back and led Cho through the revolving staircase behind the statue of the gargoyles.  
  
They entered the Headmistress' office. McGonagall was already there sitting in her customary chair looking at some documents. She looked up at the two new people who had entered her office unannounced.  
  
"What is it Albus? Is there something wrong Cho?" she asked her voice filled with anxiety.  
  
Dumbledore handed her the untidy parchment that Cho had given him sometime back. He then turned to Cho and conjured a couple of chairs and spoke.  
  
"Sit down, Cho. This is going to take sometime."  
  
Cho sat down and nodded mutely.  
  
"You remember what I said on the first day back, I presume? Tell me exactly what you remember?"  
  
Cho frowned as if trying to remember something hard.  
  
"You - you said that Snape would be away for - for Ministry business."  
  
She looked up at Cho expecting to see Dumbledore a little surprised, but to her bewilderment he was smiling.  
  
"Yes, you're right, that was just about what I said that night. Severus and myself have been speaking about it for quite sometime ever since summer. And yesterday I decided it was time that he left for good before more trouble ensues."  
  
Cho screwed her face in concentration.  
  
"But why did you let him go away yesterday when we all needed everyone to protect the castle, especially after what happened last night? He's one of the best among us. It doesn't make any sense. Why couldn't he wait for a few days longer, I mean we need him now more than ever unless it's related to …."  
  
She stopped and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"It's such an incredible way a Ravenclaw's brains work. You see, I needn't have told you anything at all, you figured out everything yourself."  
  
Cho looked at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"He's a death eater isn't he?"  
  
"Yes and no. He was a death eater but now he works for me. He used to work for me in the second war as well. After yesterday he went away to Harry in order to find out something about his plans. So he'll not be returning for a while.'  
  
"But Professor, Harry knows that he works for you, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes he does, but I believe that Severus knows how to conceal himself and will be able to convince him. This also brings us to you.  
  
"Minerva, you've completed reading that?"  
  
She nodded and handed the letter over to him.  
  
"Okay before I say anything, Cho, will you be able to do this for us?"  
  
Cho looked at him questioningly. She had no idea what he was talking about. She looked at him at caught him staring at him through his half moon spectacles. She thought about the letter Harry had written. She was sure all this was related to her lover. But she still had no idea what they had been planning for him. She thought of the prospect that she would be meeting him tomorrow night. Her body filled with excitement at the prospect of seeing him again.  
  
Meeting him, the thought lit a small candle in her brain. Yes, that was it. Her eyes went round and a gasp escaped her throat.   
  
"I also thought so, Cho. I understand and respect your judgment fully. I know how hard it has been on your part. But please if at any time you need to speak to someone, I'll be more than willing to hear you out. Remember Cho, he has destroyed a lot of families and lives to deserve any of our kindness, you must understand that. It is imperative that you do that. You must also understand that he is going to be taken tomorrow one way or the other. Be it with you, or without. I just feel that you at least deserve to see him rather than someone else, before his fate is sealed. Please leave now. I understand that you need to be alone right now. You will be exempted from teaching today."  
  
"N - No professor I'll manage. I just need some time to think.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean by his fate is sealed?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, his shoulders drooped.  
  
"The Minister of Magic has granted the Ministry permission to perform the Proceaurian Curse on him."  
  
"They didn't, did they?" McGonagall gasped.  
  
Dumbledore just looked at her and nodded silently.  
  
"What are you talking about that I don't know about?" Cho screamed. She was now frustrated and in anger she stood from her chair.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Cho, the Proceaurian Curse is one of the most deadly in existence. It was discovered by ancient Egyptian wizards. It was banned by the International Wizarding Convention a thousand years back when the world came to know of its existence. It is one of the cruellest forms of torture imaginable. It doesn't deal with pain, no physical pain but mental pain. It steals the soul of the person it casts on and destroys it. But that's not all it does. As I said before it is the worst curse ever made in the History of Magic. It allows you immortality but only to remain with the worst memories of your life. You will be living within your mind oblivious to your body which will remain free from the ageing process. Your mind will be ripped open with all the worst things that you have experienced for all eternity. As much as I hate to say that Harry has done some heinous things, no one deserves to be put under that curse."  
  
Cho stood there, mouth hanging open. She had never thought such an awful curse even existed. And that was the fate awaiting Harry, her Harry. She felt sick and giddy. She gripped the handle of her chair to support her from falling.   
  
"Pro - Professor I think I need some time alone. Could you - could you please excuse me for the day? I don't think that I will be able to take classes today."  
  
"I respect your decisions and judgment, Cho. I never intended you to find this out in this way. I'm sorry. You are exempted from teaching till you feel that you can do it."  
  
Cho walked slowly towards the door and exited the room.  
  
She somehow managed to get back to her bedroom. She had no idea how she managed to do it, in her present condition. The moment she had reached her room she locked her door, she collapsed on her bed. She rested her face on her pillow as silent tears started to flow from her cheeks. Her face pained and her heart bled when he thought of the raven haired green eyed boy whop had stolen her heart.  
  
She sobbed silently. She had never imagined that the Minister could be so heartless. No one deserved to curse to eternity. No wonder it was banned. How could he think about it! And Dumbledore wanted her to help capture him! No she wouldn't help him on her life. How could he even think her to help him, to capture the man she loved with all her life! She knew he had turned evil but still that didn't change her situation. She still loved him. She always would, till the last breath in her body.   
  
But Dumbledore had told her that it could be done without her. They were going to capture him anyways. They were going to trick him and then they were going to cast that horrible curse on him.   
  
'No way, Harry is way too powerful for all of them'  
  
A voice in her mind spoke up.  
  
'But this time Dumbledore would be against him. Harry had never stood against him and even people said that you-know-who was afraid him. He may be able to kill him.' A voice in her head spoke softly.  
  
'But Dumbledore that he was no match for he, didn't he?'  
  
'But I don't know for sure, do I?'  
  
She was in her dilemma. She wasn't definitely going to betray Harry's trust. As it is she felt guilty of showing the letter to Dumbledore as she might have set the death trap for Harry and Dumbledore wanted her as the bait to the trap. She felt guilty, ashamed and miserable. She broke down miserably.   
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Dumbledore watched the retreating form of the young professor, leave the Headmistress' office. He sighed softly. His heart felt heavy. He felt torn at the task that was given to him. He hadn't thought that he would be living to see this day, when he had to use such a horrific curse on a student, least of all on one of his all time favourite students - on Harry Potter.   
  
"Albus? Albus?"  
  
He jerked himself from his thoughts and looked up at Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Why is it Albus that I feel that you haven't told us everything about the curse?"  
  
He sighed and his shoulders stooped even more.  
  
"Alas Minerva, you're correct. I wasn't entirely truthful to the both of you. Please forgive me. I didn't think I could tell it before her. She has been through enough already. The curse Minerva is extremely powerful and not much is known about it either. I told you almost all I knew about it, except for one thing.  
  
"It's me, Minerva."  
  
"It's you what, Albus? I cannot seem to understand this."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. If only she knew what the task I had in my hand.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this, Minerva. I just hope that you forgive me."  
  
"What is it Dumbledore, it can't be that bad."  
  
"You've got no idea how bad it is. I will never be able to forgive myself."  
  
He sighed again and then took a deep breath.  
  
"Minerva, the curse is extremely powerful and it requires extreme power to exercise authority over it. That is why - that is why -"  
  
He could feel his voice cracking.  
  
"That is why the Minister had requested me to perform the curse myself."  
  
He felt hollow, empty and broken. He had managed to get the words out of his mouth. He felt dirty, like an executioner. He had never dreamed that he would have to curse Harry like this. His heart was shattered, torn apart. His voice choked.  
  
McGonagall couldn't believe her ears. She hadn't even considered this as an option, of how troubling this matter could be. Her eyes started to glisten with tears. She felt like screaming out at the pain. She had hated the boy-who-lived for the past ten years but all the hate had come tumbling down moments earlier, when she had learned about the fate that awaited him. She knew Harry would be coming hoping to meet with Cho only to meet with his doom. Her heart bled with pain.  
  
She looked up at Dumbledore to see tears in his eyes, for the first time in her life.

* * *

"How did you do it, Patterson? How did you defeat the horde of death eaters all on your own?"  
  
"That is a matter I would like to keep to myself. Why do you want to know anyways?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just curious that's all."  
  
"Well remember curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"You don't have to tell me Patterson, I can take care of myself much better than you do."  
  
"I'm sure you can, but you can't be too sure, can you?"  
  
"Get a life Patterson, my parents aren't dead like yours. I can remember the headlines when the dark lord destroyed your ancestral house. '**PATTERSONS MURDERED** **BY YOU-KNOW-WHO**'. At least I have my parents alive and kicking."  
  
"Do not talk about things that you don't know about and the things you don't understand you pathetic moron." He spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, I seem to have touched a nerve, have I? Oh, poor Patty, running off to cry about your parents now are you?"  
  
"At least my parents were not convicted criminals Malfoy. My dad didn't have to hide his face behind a mask when he comes out in public. He's not have to stay in Azkaban, unlike your dad."  
  
This seemed to wipe the smile off Draco's face.   
  
"What isn't that a happy thought Malfoy? I thought it was so happy that I could have made myself a Patronus with it."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and spoke in a voice barely a whisper.  
  
"I'll get you someday Patterson, then you'll pay for every syllable you spoke against me. I'll make sure of that."  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm trembling, somebody hold me. What do you think I'd be doing you stupid oaf? Anyways I'd always like to see you try and give me your best shot."  
  
Malfoy fumed and walked away.  
  
Henry continued to chuckle at the prospect of infuriating Malfoy. He was walking along the corridor towards his classroom when he heard a voice and stopped.  
  
"Oi, Henry! Wait up mate."  
  
He turned around and saw four adult men with flaming red hair walking up to him.   
  
"That was awesome."  
  
"Some of the coolest tactics I've ever seen any one to use against that slimy git."  
  
"Brilliant mate, absolutely bloody brilliant."  
  
Henry saw them and smiled.  
  
"Henry these are my brothers, Fred and George and this is Charlie. You know him of course, he works as the gamekeeper. And Fred and George own the WWW. Probably the largest joke shop in the country."  
  
"It has been a pleasure meeting you Henry."  
  
"I am most honoured to meet the great Henry Patterson - protector of Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah I feel that we should bow to him for saving the institution that we have been a part of for seven brilliant years of our lives."   
  
Fred and George spoke mockingly and turned to bow.  
  
Henry laughed at their antics. 'They sure knew how to cheer a person when they wanted to.' He thought.  
  
"Cut it you two. Henry don't take them seriously, they are always acting like jokers. Listen you mind coming down. The quidditch match is going to start soon."  
  
"The qui - quidditch match?"  
  
"First match of the season. Gryffindor VS Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah, you didn't think that we would be here at Hogwarts on such a busy day leaving the shop to chat with my ickle Ronniekins' here."  
  
"Yeah, we came to watch our nephew play."  
  
"The new seeker of Gryffindor."  
  
"I guess I forgot. After the latest events I quite got out of place."  
  
"Don't bother just follow our lead to the pitch."  
  
"Don't bother about Harry though guys, he'll do just fine. In fact I'm betting ten galleons that he'll catch the snitch, win the match and even will be successful to send the Slytherin seeker to the infirmary."  
  
"Wo - wo, hold on. That's a pretty hot bet. No one hear will be against you if you say that he's not gonna get the snitch and win it but the infirmary, that's a pretty bit too much."  
  
"Okay Fred, ten galleons it is."  
  
"Right on mate."  
  
"Henry, you can't be serious!!! Fred and George are experts at this stuff. They won't lay out their gold unless they are sure of winning it. You can't just throw away your gold like that."  
  
"Don't worry Ron, this time I'm very sure they are going to loose it. I have full confidence on him. You don't know much about his abilities at the game. No offence to you but I know him at quidditch more than any of you."  
  
"How do you know about him?" Ron asked him cautiously.  
  
He sighed. He shook his head and then looked down to his shoes.  
  
"I think our young friend mentioned you that someone has been training him. Well that someone happens to be…me. I have been training him all along. Ever since the first day of school. I - I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier. I thought that you would like to train him, but I didn't train him for the sake of it. He asked me to do it. Ron, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? You gotta be kidding me. You trained my son to become a seeker, and you think that you should be sorry? Are you out of your mind?" Ron cried incredulously.  
  
"Ya, mate how come we didn't know that you are a coach for budding seekers?" Fred chorused.  
  
"So - so you guys aren't mad at me?"  
  
"Mad? What for? You trained my boy to become a bloody good seeker and you expect me to be mad? Have you lost your mind? I'm extremely happy for him. I hoped him to be a keeper but nothing to be a seeker."  
  
"Ya, we are glad that you did it. This is going to be the second time I'm gonna see a seeker in the family."  
  
"I'm only glad that you exposed his talents before Ron destroyed it by making him a keeper. At least someone picked up my skills."  
  
"Glad to be of assistance you guys. Now lets head out to the pitch to see how my apprentice performs. And Fred the bet is still on."  
  
They five of them made their way out to the pitch and soon met up with Gryffindor team in the locker rooms. They found out little Harry, his face pale with fright.  
  
Fred and George walked up to him.  
  
"Hey squirt, how are you doing?"  
  
"Uncle Fred and George! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Watching you what else? First time I get to see my young devil up in the air flying with the best team in the school. Wouldn't miss it for a thousand galleons."  
  
"Well, maybe a thousand galleons is a little too much. But you get my point don't you?"  
  
"Uncle Fred; I'm terrified. I think I'm gonna make a complete laughing stock of myself."  
  
"Harry, you offended me. You have got a superb coach and trainer. You can't possibly think about getting frightened. Yes, we know all about Henry and no, we aren't mad at him or you. Don't get any of those taunts by the slimy gits get to you. Just remember that you are the best."  
  
Harry gulped and slowly all of them nodded at him and left the locker room. They walked out of the locker room and slowly made their way up to the enclosure reserved for the teachers.  
  
"So tell me Henry, what broom do you ride?" Fred asked as they sat down in their seats.  
  
"A Firebolt."  
  
"What!!!!!!!"  
  
Both the twins and Charlie yelled and almost fell off their seats in surprise.  
  
"Don't bother its way too old though. My - my dad bought one for me when I was in my third year. It was one of the first ones to hit the stores."  
  
"I don't believe it. A real Firebolt!!!"  
  
"It's lost half its pace now as its so old."  
  
"Still it's a Firebolt isn't it?"  
  
"Come on guys, just drop it. It's not so big of a matter any way."  
  
"It is. The Firebolt was banned because of its extreme speed. Most of them were destroyed and a handful were kept for observations."  
  
"I know that but I didn't turn my one in. It is the only remembrance that I have of my dad apart from his photos. It's no big deal. Just drop the matter okay."  
  
"I'm sorry mate."  
  
"Don't be, now let's watch the match okay. Hey where's Charlie?"  
  
"He's doing the commentating for the game."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Soon the match started. The Gryffindors in the scarlet quidditch robes and the Slytherins in the green. It was evident that the Slytherins were _still_ unpopular. More than three quarters of the school were supporting the 'Lions'. The match however was not very interesting. Apart from the few attempts of fouling the Slytherins kept quiet. The quaffle mainly kept being passed around but a very few got through the three hoops. Apparently both the Keepers were excellent.  
  
"Great save!!! Blimey this keeper is good." Fred shouted as the Gryffindor keeper made yet another spectacular save.  
  
Henry however stifled a yawn. This was getting boring and if Harry didn't catch the snitch soon they would be playing into the night. He looked up at where Harry was flying around the pitch looking out for a sign of the snitch. He yawned again. And he felt his thoughts getting drawn towards a certain teacher who wasn't present in the pitch.  
  
He felt his mind flutter to Cho's thoughts. He couldn't wait to see her as himself. He wanted to tell her everything. She was the girl he loved. The only girl he ever loved. Yes, he'd tell her everything. He closed his eyes and felt his aura spread towards the school. He felt Cho's magical signature. He felt her looking out of the window.   
  
'She's crying…and she's distressed.' He spoke to himself.  
  
'But why? Why would she be so sad? I didn't do anything.'  
  
He felt stupid. He always felt stupid when it came to the girl of his dreams. She had this magical power of making him feel this way even if she wasn't around him in person. He debated if he should break in to her mind whether he should find out what made his girl so upset that she didn't think about coming over to watch quidditch. But out of the sincerity of his heart he respected her privacy and decided against it.

* * *

"Damn where is it? Where is the stupid book?"  
  
Draco swore under his breath. A few seventh years looked over the voluminous texts that they were poring over. They were the only ones '_sensible_' enough not to have gone over to watch the match. Even the stupid librarian had gone over for the match leaving in charge of the library, during the match.  
  
He continued to look over the shelves for a book on potions regarding human transformations.  
  
"Where the hell is that God dammed book?" he spoke to himself through gritted teeth.  
  
He barely noticed a girl enter the Restricted Section of the library. He continued his fruitless search of one of the shelves in the Restricted Section. But he saw out of the corner of the eye as she walked out elegantly with a book under her arms.  
  
"Oy, you girl, come back here. You can't take the book without an authorised signature from the teacher concerned."  
  
She turned around and spoke haughtily.  
  
"I know, but the librarian isn't here so I took the book."  
  
"Show me your signature."  
  
"That's for the librarian to see. Not for some indecent _staff_."  
  
"I will not be spoken like that. Fifty points from Hufflepuff and a weeks detention."  
  
"You cannot authorise punishments. You need a teacher for that."  
  
"Well as a matter of fact I am. In case you have not heard the news, not that it would be any use to your filthy half blood mind, but I'm your Potions Professor. Therefore I don't need any teacher to authorise your punishment.   
  
He spoke in a sly voice. His eyes darted maliciously across her robes and he spotted a badge on it.  
  
"Ah how interesting, a _prefect_. This is going to be fun I see. Prefects disrespecting teachers. Ya, I think a month's detention would suit you.  
  
"A month!!!"  
  
"Surely you wouldn't like a couple of months? As much as I would like to punish you so that you remain in detention for the rest of the term I wouldn't fancy seeing your ugly face in my office every evening you imbecile. Now hand over the signature if you don't want this matter to go over to the headmistress."  
  
She glared at him and handed over the parchment to him.  
  
He took it and spoke again.  
  
"What book did you take?"  
  
"The Complete Book Of Human Transformations in all Forms."  
  
He started.   
  
'That bitch has got the book, whereas I didn't get it even after looking over all around the place for an hour.' He thought.  
  
"Sorry you ca - can't take that book. The signature's a fraud."  
  
"Fraud? How can it be fraud? Professor Patterson signed it yesterday after class."  
  
"Then you can talk to him why he's giving fraud signatures. Now get the hell out of my sight before you head to the headmistress' office to face your charges."  
  
She glared at him and looked as if to burn him apart.  
  
He waited till she was out of sight and then immediately started to read the book. But just before turning the page his curiosity got the better of him and he tried to see the parchment. He opened the folds and he saw the words.  
  
"I Professor Henry James Patterson give this girl permission to read The Complete Book Of Human Transformations in all Forms as a part of her assignment."  
  
Draco read over at the parchment again and again. He couldn't tell why the note intrigued him so much. It was a just a simple permission note from that stupid asshole yet he felt he knew something about it that no one did. Was it the handwriting? Or was it the style? Then his eyes landed upon the signature.  
  
"H.P." he murmured.  
  
There was only one H.P. that he knew in his life and that was…  
  
"_Potter!!!_"  
  
'Get a grip over yourself Draco. You heard master. Potter is trapped inside his own body.' a voice inside his head spoke up.  
  
'Yeah, and besides Patterson's initials are also H.P.' the voice continued.  
  
"Yes, but it sounded just like that half blood bastard to me. I got to check this out. If he is truly Potter then he will have hell to pay."  
  
'You can try whatever you like but in the end you'll find out that I was correct.'  
  
"But it couldn't hurt anyone right. So why shouldn't I check him out? Besides think of the entire fun if he's indeed Potter. The only people he truly cared for'll kill him. There couldn't have been a better ending."  
  
He chuckled softly as he left the Restricted Section to sit down on one of the reading tables and sat down to read the book.

* * *

"Look at Harry!!!"  
  
Henry was shook from his stupor by a sharp nudge from Fred. He jerked awake ad found that the twins were up on their seats excitedly and were pointing at their nephew who was now flying very fast. Soon everybody in the pitch and in the stands had their undivided attention. Henry looked up at Harry and narrowed his eyes. He adjusted his eyes so that his vision focused on Harry alone. He saw an utmost look of concentration. He smiled inwardly to himself.  
  
"Has he seen the Snitch? How come we didn't see it then?" George asked indignant.  
  
"Relax gentlemen, I believe my young apprentice has a certain trick up his sleeve." Henry answered.  
  
"Don't worry he's going to be safe." He added hurriedly as Hermione's eyes fell upon him.  
  
As he spoke Harry suddenly jumped to a steep dive.  
  
Fred yelped and Hermione shrieked. George looked like he had eaten a nasty flavoured Bertie Botts Every Flavour bean. Henry sat back with an amusing look on his face. The others continued to look at Harry with fear and concern. Henry watched calmly as Harry picked up speed and approached the ground at breakneck speed.   
  
He narrowed his eyes once more and focused on Harry.  
  
"Come on kid. Pull up at the right moment."  
  
Hermione nearly fainted as Harry continued to come hurling towards the ground. The seeker behind Harry continued to follow him to the dive. Fred and George looked chalk white with fear. Time seemed to slow down as Harry neared the ground.   
  
When Harry was barely a few feet from the ground, he pulled up his broom and shifted slightly on his broom adjusting his weight as he pulled up from the dive. His compatriot was not lucky enough though. Harry had pulled up so fast that he had no idea he was so near to the ground. He tried to pull up but his efforts went in vain. He crashed to the ground and for a moment the entire pitch went silent. A whistle pierced the silence calling for a time out.  
  
Ron was first to rush to the spot and a few moments later he called the stretchers to drag the injured student away.  
  
"You can look now Hermione, your son is alive." Harry spoke coolly.  
  
"How did he do that? That was some great feinting."  
  
"I am surprised at you guys. That was not just 'some great feinting'. It was the Wronski Feint. The most dangerous of them all. It's a menace to both the seekers."  
  
"Yo-you mean you taught him that? Wow, I thought they taught them only in professional quidditch training schools."  
  
"That was something I am especially good at. Feinting.  
  
"Well Mr. Fred Weasley you could as well as pay me the ten galleons as it appears that the Slytherin seeker might not be able to play at all. And as there is only one seeker remaining, there leaves no doubt that he'll catch the snitch."  
  
"Darn I didn't know that was coming. I wouldn't have laid out my gold if I knew he was able to do that."  
  
And soon enough it was a few moments before Harry had the small olden ball clutched tightly between his fingers. Ron sounded the whistle and the game came to an end. Gryffindor finished winning 210 - 50.  
  
Harry flew right up to the teachers stand. He was hugged by his mother and his uncles. Ron also flew in to congratulate his offspring. After they were through strangling him a quiet voice spoke in his ear.  
  
"That was a perfect Wronski Feint. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Professor-you watched it? It was good? Wow!!!"  
  
"As I said earlier, you were almost perfect."  
  
"You-you taught my son that murderous stuff!!! You were the one coaching him!!! I could strangle you." Hermione screamed in immitigable rage.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I think I should make my disappearance trick right now."  
  
"Hold on mate, we are not going to leave you anytime soon. You are going to party with us all through the night. And Hermione please cut the temper, you should be grateful that Harry has had such a great teacher. You don't find a lot of Defence Professors around who can boast to be an expert in feinting." Fred cut in.  
  
"Yo-you're an expert in this crazy stuff. That's it Harry you're not going to take any crazy lessons from Henry."  
  
Harry looked at disbelief.  
  
"Are you mental, mum?" he almost screamed, completely oblivious to the teachers around.  
  
"'Mione Henry has done things that we can't even dream about. He has taught Harry the art of feinting when we can only dream of it. It would be wrong to discourage him. Besides you have no reason to be jealous or overly protective since you happen to suck at flying." Ron finished slyly.  
  
Hermione flushed at the comment. She knew she'd be overruled. All of the people would be taking Henry's sides. Finally she gave in.   
  
"All right, he can go on with the stupid lessons from him, but he shouldn't be practicing any of them. And I am definitely not jealous and I am an accomplished flier, thank you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know about your flying skills."  
  
"Yeah, she hasn't flown more than ten feet in air on a broom."   
  
Hermione looked murderous and George quickly shrunk back.  
  
"Hey, it's the truth."  
  
Harry smiled and then spoke to Harry.  
  
"I never told you to use it when I taught you that. You should've thought better of than actually doing it. It is extremely fascinating to watch someone feinting but your mum looked like she'd have a heart attack. You should have looked at the look on your uncles' faces too. They looked sick as if they would throw up any moment."  
  
"I didn't mean too, but things were getting too boring out there. So I decided to liven up things a bit."  
  
"I understand, but try not using it again. Next time I'm sure your mum will kill me."  
  
"Come on young one, we'll take you on a ride that you surely won't forget."  
  
Henry watched as the twins led the young student away, and suddenly felt a great twinge of joy.

* * *

The next day went on very slowly or so it seemed. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes felt like hours and hours seemed to last forever. Henry couldn't wait to tell Cho, everything. Yes he had decided to tell her everything. Though he saw her everyday at the Great Hall, it didn't feel the same. He wanted her to see him as Harry not a cranked up guy who was dead long ago. He reminded himself throughout the day, Henry Patterson was dead. He died ten years ago, on that fateful night.

* * *

Finally at nine o'clock he set forth for Hogsmeade. In only fifteen minutes he was at the destination. Sitting beside the cliff at the base of the light house. He quickly changed to the Harry Potter. And in an instant where there was a well dressed wizard, now stood a skinny person, with long manes and a shaggy beard. He wore ragged, filthy robes which were torn in various places. His eyes turned green. He looked at his reflection at a puddle formed on the ground and smiled. Yes, that would be about it. That was what Harry Potter would've looked like if he was here now.  
  
He then waited and waited and waited. He gazed at the stars above and thought about his past. All tragic thoughts came to his mind. The dementors sure did have a permanent effect on him. He gazed up and spoke softly.   
  
"I miss you Mum and Dad. I miss you Sirius. I know you would have stood by me if you were here. I am so lonely right now. If only I get to see you again…"  
  
All his thoughts from Cedric's death, Sirius' death, his parents' death, Voldemort's rebirth and Cho. All his thoughts went back to her. His relationship with her and the day it ended. Well it's going to start soon enough. This time it will not end. No matter what happened, this time they won't be separated until death claims them.  
  
He checked his watch. It was not long. It was nearly time. His dial showed it was nearly midnight.   
  
He held his breath and waited. This was the moment of truth, the time of reckoning. He waited and soon enough as the hands of his watched touched each other there was a soft pop signifying someone apparating.  
  
He waited till he heard the soft sound of her voice. The voice which brought melody to his ears, the voice that made him dream, the voice that he had fallen in love with.  
  
"Harry? Are you here?"  
  
Harry smiled. She was here. He got up and reared around and walked around the light house. He saw that she had her back turned to him. She was looking at the path up to the cliff.  
  
He smiled again. She was so beautiful. She had let down her hair and it was blowing slowly in the soft breeze. He kept staring at her back admiring every curves of her body till he was broken of his thoughts. He couldn't believe that the first time he'd be 'seeing' her and he was already checking her out.   
  
'Damn! Bad habits do die hard!!!' he thought bitterly.  
  
"Cho?" he spoke in a raspy voice.  
  
She turned around gracefully. She was a sight to behold. Azkaban had taken away all of his physical attributions but she was just like he remembered. In fact up close she felt that she had turned even more beautiful. She had transformed from a gorgeous girl to a demi goddess. He felt his jaw drop. Her every attribute seemed to have reached a height of perfection. Her eyes, the soft chocolate brown eyes with her long eyelashes, her hair, her long black hair fluttering softly in the breeze, her lips, her soft puffy lips. God she was beautiful.  
  
Cho looked at her former lover. She had expected to see a man in dark hooded robes but instead her eyes met with a shocking sight. She turned at the sound of her name and her eyes landed on a skinny creature in filthy robes. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look at him. He had long hair and had a long beard. He wore tattered torn dirty robes. This 'creature' couldn't possibly be a man. Let alone Harry Potter, the dark lord.  
  
"Harry?" she asked uncertainingly.   
  
"Yes, it's me Cho. See what Azkaban did to me. I am barely recognizable. But you, o you, you are just what I recollected from memory. You haven't changed a bit."  
  
He continued to walk forwards to her. Cho was still uncertain about that man. She continued to look at his face which was full of hair and then her eyes landed on his eyes. The emerald green eyes. She'd recognize them anywhere. It had to be him.   
  
He walked up to him and then opened his arms wide. She flung herself on him. He hugged her back. She broke down. All her emotions broke down and she started to cry on her dirty robes. He could feel his own eyes getting moist. A wave of emotions rushed past him. All his happiness, joy washed over his anger and grief. He ran his hands along her back and finally rested them over her back. He placed his head over her shoulders burying his face in the black cascade of her hair. It was so comforting. Only the noise of waves crashing on the rocks way down at the bottom of the cliff. No one to disturb them in their moment of peace. Alone and finally together both of them stood over the cliff. He hid his face in her hair inhaling her perfume. The sweet scent of her hair was intoxicating. In this moment of solitude he started telling her his story. He didn't stop until he came to the point of the attack on Hogsmeade. The only thing that he didn't tell her was the fact that he was a teacher at Hogwarts. He felt that he should keep that letter as a surprise for later on.  
  
When he finally paused, he felt her break off the hug. She started to walk away from her a look of disbelief attached to her face. Harry still couldn't guess what was wrong. He still had a forgotten smile tied to his lips.   
  
"What is it Cho? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Suddenly his internal consciousness began to tell him that something was drastically wrong.   
  
"I hate you, Harry Potter. I hate you for all the people that you killed. I hate you everything. I curse the day I met with you. I hope you would walk right out of my life. I hate you, I hate you." She broke down again. Tears streaming down her face.  
  
Harry looked at her and then spoke.  
  
"I just told you everything I told you Cho. I didn't kill them Cho, he made me do it. I didn't kill anyone."  
  
"Well, I don't believe a single word of that crap. It's a huge load of bull shit. I hate you. You're no better than V-Voldemort."  
  
Harry felt as if someone had punched him hard in his stomach. She didn't believe him. He had told her everything and yet she didn't believe him. She wasn't going to forgive him. She just hated her. She had even told her to walk out of her life. She had cursed the day that he had entered her life. He felt as if an invisible hand was crushing his heart and squeezing the very life out of it. He just continued to stand there, stunned.  
  
But in that utter chaos in his mind a visible image flashed across his mind. It was an image of a bushy haired girl speaking.  
  
"V-Voldemort."  
  
Suddenly everything clicked in place. Of course Cho doesn't speak of his name. But she does. The person in front of him wasn't Cho. It was someone else. Someone he knew very well.  
  
"Excellent Cho. You've done very well" Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
More wizards and witches began to apparate beside Dumbledore. Dumbledore quickly struck Harry with a spell. Harry was too stunned and shell shocked to move. But soon enough he broke out of his trance. He recognized that he had been hit with a non apparition jinx. He knew what needed to be done. He slowly started to walk away towards the edge of the cliff.  
  
"I'm glad Dumbledore that you finally managed to trick me and get your hands on me. Yeah, you did it nice. But why did you use the decoy? Why didn't you bring the real Cho here? She'd have done fine."  
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment before answering.  
  
"So you found about the switch? I thought you had overlooked it."  
  
"I nearly did but you should choose your decoy much more carefully. She let her slip her own identity. My fellow aurors an all others let me introduce you to your star heroine for the night, Hermione Granger."  
  
He waved his hand towards the false Cho lying on the ground. And a moment later a shrivelled up Hermione Granger was sitting there.  
  
"Pity Dumbledore used Polyjuice. A most naïve way to mask one's identity."  
  
"Stand back everybody; goodbye Harry. It has been nice knowing you, I only wish that it could've turned out to be a better ending." Dumbledore spoke in a dead calm voice.  
  
"Don't count on it, you miserable bastard."  
  
"Pro-professor what are you going to do with him?" Ron spoke up frighteningly.  
  
"Yeah, you told us that you were going to bring him back to Azkaban quietly." Neville voiced out.  
  
"He's going to perform the Proceaurian Curse on me. In other words he's going to curse me for all eternity. It's going to destroy my soul, and let me live for an infinite period. Isn't that what you had in mind, _Professor_?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"No!!!" two pair of voices screamed across the room.  
  
"We won't let you do that. He may be a criminal, but he's still our friend. And I'll stand by him and you'll have to get through my dead body if you're going to do that to him." Ron spoke and walked over to stand in front of Harry.  
  
"I'm with Ron." Neville said and proceeded to do the same.  
  
"Ron, Neville don't make this unnecessarily hard on yourself." Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Don't fret over a death eater, Ron. Let the old crackpot do his pathetic job. Come to think of it I don't think that he'll be able to do it."  
  
"No, Harry we'll fight for you. No one is going to put something like that on you as long as there is a single breath in my body."  
  
"Ron, I said to leave me alone. This is my fight. You don't have to risk your neck to save a death eater. Anyways you go look to your wife. She isn't in the right state now."  
  
He stared at Ron sternly and Ron moved away. Neville followed suit.  
  
"Dumbledore, can I speak some last words before you put that on me?  
  
"Thank You. Well, I have only one thing to speak about. Hermione why did you do this? I thought you were my friend but instead you turned out to be a backstabbing betrayer. You knew about my fate didn't you? Yet you agreed upon this. I'm really surprised at you. You sure have changed a lot. If you wanted me out of my way you could have told me that I was a pain in your arse. I would have left you alone. But it is too late or anything now. I have only one option remaining open. Hope you enjoy a nice long life. Goodbye Neville, Ron; you have been great friends, the best a man can have. Adieu. Sorry, Dumbledore but I prefer to end this in my terms."  
  
He had a gentle smile plastered to his lips and nodded at his two lone friends who had stood by him. With that he turned and ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped.  
  
Dumbledore was too stunned to see Harry jump like that. He hadn't seen this coming.   
  
Ron watched as time slowed down. He watched that the best friend of his life jump away from the cliff. He watched in slow motion as Harry's body rose gracefully like a swan and then fell away from his view.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He screamed. Neville looked horrified. Both the young men ran towards the cliff and cautiously peered over the edge. Far away below, laid the body of a young man, spread-eagled with whom they had shared a dormitory for seven years, with whom they had shared quite a number of adventures. His finally weary body lay on a few jagged sharp edged rocks. The rocks were smeared with his blood. The water around the water was red with blood, signifying the pain with which the man had died. They watched spellbound with shock and grief as the huge waves crashed on the rocks slowly dragging his body to the sea. They watched as the body of their best friend, with whom death had finally caught up with, slowly being carried away by the sea to his watery grave.  
  
Neither of them couldn't recollect when silent tears had started to run down their cheeks. 


	13. The One He Feared Most

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and neither all the other characters. Most of them are JK Rowling's property. I'm just using them in a plot using the figments of my imagination. So please don't sue me for using these characters.

* * *

A/N : Finally I got this chapter done. It took me sooooo long. I realized that as much as I love to read angst, writing angst is just not my bid. I had re-write several portions of this chapter a multiple number of times. So I wrote the largest chapter so far; 8700 words. Hope you enjoy it.I tried to take out the actual feeling, tried to make the conversations and the dialogues so that they appear life like. I hope I didn't overdo it as that might result in an extremely boring chapter.   
  
Also I have been extremely busy lately. College is just about to start, and most o my friends from school are leaving the city to go o other colleges (India is a big country). It will be quite a long time since I see them again; so I have to hang out with them a lot nowadays. That's another reason why it took so long. Compounded by the fact that I lack a beta now, and also of the fact that I made a terrible mistake in the last chapter (confusing Henry with Harry) I looked through this chapter more carefully so that any other typos doesn't slip by.  
  
I am extremely sorry for the typos in the last chapter. I changed it the moment I got wind of it. Also I can't believe that some of you guys believed that Harry is dead. A dead Harry would automatically mean that the story was over. I know it was a cool way to die; but still, come on people you can think better than that.  
  
Also some of you have wrote that I got some of the ideas from Draco664's 'Betrayal of the Best Kind'. It's true though. The part when he's jumping off the cliff is from that fic. You can read it anytime ou like it. It is one of the coolest HP/CC fics around. Rest assured that I had his permission before I proceeded to write that particular event. So don't bother about that. Also that's the only part that I took from his fic and nothing else.  
  
Lastly, a big hug to all my reviewers. You guys are the coolest man.Kaiser Magnaman : Thanx for the review man.  
  
HarryPotterFan17 : Did you actually think that I would kill Harry. Then the story would end prematurely. And I apologise again for not correcting that particular error. I changed it on the first opportunity.  
  
doc : you are right. I borrowed his idea. I of course used his permission before using it. So don't fret on it.   
  
SlytherinDamian : Thankx man, the reviews mean a lot to me. Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
vanillacoke : no, that's not the end. Of course that's not the end. You would know when the end is near and it is no time is no time soon. And any chance that you are an Indian?  
  
Conz : I'm getting tired of telling people that this is not the end. Anyways thanx for the review though. Glad you liked it.  
  
gaul1 : you should find your answer in this chappie.  
  
Angel3ve : Yeah, glad that I left you hanging for more. Hope you like this chapter though.  
  
AutumnKate: Did you guess correctly? Tell me about it. I hope I didn't get predictable though. I am extremely sorry though as I missed that single point where I wrote 'Harry looked at Harry'. I changed it on the first opportunity that I got. I hope I don't make such mistakes in the future.  
  
Ravenway : Thankx for the review though. Yeah, you were one of the clever guys, who happened to figure it out. Of course Harry wouldn't be dead. This is a Harry Potter fic right? You have spoken like a true Ravenclaw.  
  
Aberforth Dumbledore : Thankx for the review. I know it was kinda boring from the kid's point of view so that's why I fast forwarded a bit. And changed gears to the story. Hope you like this chapter. It's definitely going to be a Harry/Cho fic but you will find your answer to the last part in this chapter.  
  
SerpentClara : You guys are quite intelligent. I had a nice trick put up his sleeve. That's how he escaped. That's all I'm saying here. Read the chapter to find out the entire stuff.  
  
Chaotic-Lord : Glad you liked that. Yeah I loved writing that a lot. I really liked writing that death as much as you loved to read it.  
  
Zevrillion : Glad you liked it. Its gives me an enthusiasm to get going. To think of that a guy loved the story, keeps me going. Keep reading.  
  
Stabler : Thankx for the review man. You are right though. I actually borrowed the last part from 'Betrayal of the best kind' by Draco664. read it if you like. It is an all time great HP/CC dark Harry story. It's damn cool.  
  
Charisma : Thankx for the review man, hope u like this chapter though.  
  
Remember R/R.

* * *

**The One He Feared Most**  
  
Harry felt mixed and confused amongst in his emotions. He felt bitter. They didn't believe a single word he spoke. Everyone thought he was a raving lunatic. He felt devastated. His darling had abandoned him. Only his best mate, Ronald and his loyal friend Neville had been there to support him. But even then they only didn't want Dumbledore to curse him. They were no doubt convinced of his guilt. He couldn't believe that everybody he known had turned their backs to him. He had felt that once he showed himself to the world then realisation might just sink in the minds of Cho and his closest friends. But he was wrong. He was drastically wrong.  
  
They had all betrayed him.   
  
'Why? Why did they do this? He had been there looking after their welfare all the year and they repay in this fashion?' he thought.  
  
_Hermione._   
  
'He had saved her children from those dangerous death eaters single handedly and what did he get as a reward? Oh yeah!!! She drinks some Polyjuice potion and takes the appearance of Cho and betrays him. She sells him off to Dumbledore. The nasty sneak. That bitch.' He thought.  
  
He expected Dumbledore to be at least that much decent enough to respect his privacy but no, that stupid bastard had tricked him. He felt deceived, cheated. His thoughts about Dumbledore were of a despicable nature. He felt a strange surge of hatred for him.   
  
He felt low now and violated.   
  
'Why did all this happen to him? Why him? Wasn't he entitled to a normal life like any other person? Why did everything happen to him?' he thought.  
  
He cursed himself. He felt himself as a source of ill luck.   
  
'Why did it have to happen to him?'  
  
He felt depressed. Everybody felt that he was the death eater and the dark lord. No one bothered to hear his story. No one. He had hoped that at least Cho would listen to his tale, but she had refused. She probably thought he was the sick bastard too. But why? She was muttering my name that day at the bar. She had to have some feelings for him. He distinctly remembered her moaning with her eyes closed. She was probably going through the best moments of her miserable life.   
  
He only felt enormous hatred for her.   
  
'The slut, she sure had a nice time with me.'  
  
He had trusted Cho and she had betrayed his trust. He had written her the letter hoping that she would believe in him. But the bottom line was that she had been knee deep in this. Probably attached with Dumbledore; right to the hips. He felt disgusted, as if he had been anticipated.   
  
'I thought she loved me, but no, that was not to be, was it?'  
  
She kissed my ass off.   
  
'Darn the bitch will pay for everything she had done to me. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. The whore, how dare she do this to me? And Granger, I'll give her a message personally that she won't forget.'  
  
He closed his eyes and hot anguished drops of salt flowed through his eyes. He tried to control himself, but in vain. The more he tried to muffle his sobs the louder he cried. He finally gave up trying to stop to cry. Instead he burst out. His face became very moist with all the tears. He cried and cried until he felt his eyes couldn't produce tears anymore. He had out cried himself. He had no tears left to spare.   
  
"So dies Harry Potter – the Boy – Who – Lived. From today onwards there is going to be only one Harry Potter, Harry Potter the Dark Lord."   
  
Then oblivious to the fact that his face was still wet his tears he started laughing. An odd maniacal laughter that didn't suit his voice at all, escaped his throat.

* * *

Ron sat with his head rested in his knees. He sat there silently in his office. Tears were still streaming down his face. He didn't care for that. All those were oblivious to him at that moment. His mind was still on a wizard who had given up his life earlier that night. He felt bitter and his heart felt as though someone had steamrolled it. His mind was torn with the fact that his best friend had left the world forever.  
  
Another rush of tears flowed through his eyes. His best friend, his best buddy was no more. He couldn't forgive himself. He was the reason that he was dead. His wife, his soul mate had betrayed him. Harry considered both of them to be his best friends. He had always confided all his secrets to them. He had trusted him all his life. Yet he was responsible for his misery. It was him and his family. He knew his dad could have arranged a trial for him when he was caught in the first place. Even if Dumbledore was against him, he had the authority to do it. But he didn't, because his youngest son hadn't recommended him. He recalled that he had believed the lying scumbag. Yet, tonight Dumbledore had intended to curse Harry to oblivion, and his wife knew it. She knew what she was doing and she had intended it. She wanted Harry to be cursed for all eternity.   
  
'How could she? How could she even think about it? She was also deep into this along with him. How could she have the heart to do it?' he thought.  
  
He felt bitter, betrayed. Harry was gone, and he felt as if a part of him had died with him as well. His eyes let down another stream of hot tears. Thinking about him made his heart weak. It was his entire fault. He did it all for them. He did it all for their peace. And what did they repay him with? A life sentence in Azkaban. That seemed fair to all the members of the Wizengamot.   
  
'Yeah, save the day and get a life sentence as your reward.' he thought bitterly.   
  
The green-eyed boy; who changed the whole world for them for the better. He recalled meeting up with his best mate the first time on board the Hogwarts Express. He had asked him about his scar. He had goggled at him just like people at the zoo. Another stream of tears rushed through his eyes. His brain went on rewind as all his days at Hogwarts came zooming back in his memories. All the time they had been together. He recalled the three of them trying to save the Philosopher's Stone. He remembered Harry saving his little sister, Ginny from the clutches of Tom Riddle. He recalled the three of them in the Shrieking Shack helping Sirius Black claim his innocence. He remembered all the time he had spent with them looking for spells that would've assisted Harry in the Triwizard Cup. His mind went back to the days at the secret DA sessions; the fateful night at the Department of Mysteries. All those memories started to haunt him about his beloved friend who was no more.  
  
He thought that his family might have considered him as a threat but deep within he always believed Harry. He always thought that Harry hadn't committed those murders. He knew however he tried to scare the Weasleys, he would never harm them. Yet he didn't even had comprehended the loneliness that Harry must have felt without their company all these years. Rotting away in a cell in Azkaban, loosing his sane mind slowly. He couldn't bring himself up to think of the pain in Harry's mind as his best friends at Hogwarts had betrayed him. He felt sick at the thought that he had been enjoying his life as his best friend had pined away forgotten by all, forsaken by his friends, cursed by his enemies as his life had rotted away. He had been barely recognizable as the handsome boy who had been Head Boy at Hogwarts. They had betrayed him. He must have thought that they wanted to see him dead. He couldn't bear to think of the pain in Harry's heart as he had committed suicide.  
  
He didn't look up when the doors of his office opened. He didn't notice that his wife had entered the office and placed a silencing charm on the room. He continued to dwell to his misery. Sobbing away in his grief. Mourning the death of his best friend.   
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry. I never intended to end it this way."  
  
"No, you didn't. You knew all along what was going to be Harry's fate. You agreed to take the Polyjuice potion. I don't think anybody would have agreed to take it, either. You sealed his fate. You effectively killed him Hermione. **YOU KILLED HIM. YOU KILLED HIM**. Because of Dumbledore's fucking plan my best mate is dead. His body lying deep in the ocean beds, I hope you are happy Hermione, because I don't think Harry will ever be able to Rest In Peace."  
  
"I didn't Ron. I didn't know he was going to be so harsh. I don't think anybody deserves that curse, least of all Harry."  
  
Ron shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Why 'Mione? Why did you do it? He didn't deserve to die like this. He was our friend. He was our best friend, our common friend. Why? Why did you do it? I feel like a murderer you know that. I feel that I'm responsible. You agreed with Dumbledore and you sealed the fate of my mate." His eyes glistened with tears. He couldn't look up to his wife's face as he spoke to her. He was so grief struck.  
  
"Ron I swear I didn't know anything about it. I wouldn't have agreed upon any such circumstance. You know that. Ron, look at me."  
  
She touched his chin and brought his face up to her face and saw that his face was patched up severely. His cheeks were shrivelled up with dry tears. His eyes were still wet, and were overflowing with the same salty liquid. She couldn't bear that look on his eyes. She flung her arms around him and hid her face in his shoulders. That was the last straw for her. His face told the entire story. She had been desperately trying to hide her tears. But that sight changed everything. She broke down completely. She started to howl with grief. Ron also broke down. The couple hugged each other tightly and embraced each other in the moment of grief. Hermione soaked Ron's robes with her tears and Ron returned the favour.   
  
They continued to weep and clutched to each other in an attempt to relieve each other from the pain. For a long time neither of them spoke as they continued to deal with their grief mutually. Finally Ron broke the silence.  
  
"I think it's time Dumbledore gave us some answers. Let's go 'Mione."  
  
Hermione got up and wiped out the tears from his eyes and nodded. They held their hands together as they slowly led out from Ron's office.

* * *

Cho looked out through the window. Her eyes focussed on the faraway cliffs of Hogsmeade. In the dark shadows of the night, she couldn't make out anything. Let alone recognising anyone. Was he there? Had he arrived? Was he waiting for her? Did he know the trap that had been set up for him? The deadly trap which threatened to destroy him completely. He didn't!!! How could he know? But he was skilled at Occlumency. He could read minds. Surely he'll be able to see through the trick of Dumbledore. He'll won't he? She felt he would. He knew more magic than anyone, maybe even You-Know-Who. But a small voice at the back of her mind kept nagging her. It told her that somehow things were not going to work out for him.   
  
'Stop it!!! Don't think like that. He'll pull through this. He has pulled past you-know-who before. He had defeated him. This won't be any matter to him.' she scolded herself for thinking pessimistically.   
  
She continued to look through the window hoping against hope that she'd get a glimpse of something that was going on in the cliff. But to her vain she saw nothing. She tried to keep her eyes open but somehow the dulcet atmospheric conditions brought about a 'wondrous heavy' situation. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she felt the drowsy conditions getting to him.   
  
'Stop it!!! Don't fall asleep. Harry is counting on you.' She scolded herself again for feeling sleepy.   
  
But try as she might she couldn't stop from falling asleep. As she fell asleep lots of questions popped up inside her brain. She thought about what Dumbledore had told her yesterday. The fact that a certain Cho Chang would be there even if it wasn't her. She wondered who the decoy was. Also who was going to perform the deadly curse on Harry? All these questions filled her head as she drifted to her dreamland filled with questions. She didn't see the few sparks at the cliff around midnight. She didn't notice a certain person who ran towards the steep cliff and jumped off to a watery grave. She didn't hear the scream of a certain Ronald Weasley as his best friend jumped off the cliff. She remained there on the windowsill her eyes closed oblivious to the surroundings. She didn't wake when several figures started to trudge along towards Hogwarts. She didn't listen the soft sobbing of a certain group of people.   
  
She didn't hear anything at all until there was a creak on the door of her quarters. She was woken from her stupor by the noise. She awoke with a jerk and gripped her wand tightly. She raised her wand and cautiously crept forward until her eyes fell upon the supposed intruder.  
  
"Pro – Prof – Professor Dumbledore!!! Wha – Wha - What ha – ha – happened? Wh – Wh – Where is Ha – Ha – Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and shrugged. His shoulders dropped.  
  
'If only she knew. If only he knew what happened to Harry!!!' he thought.  
  
"Cho, it didn't turn out as we expected. Harry had one last trick up his sleeve tat baffled us all."  
  
"So, he escaped?" Cho said expectantly.   
  
Her face had lit up for just a moment at the mention of the 'trick'. But it fell immediately on seeing the grave face of Dumbledore. He looked tired and worn out; as if a steamroller had crushed him under it.  
  
"I'm afraid Miss Chang that it is not that simple. It has been a most eventful night. Harry did something, which has destroyed the hearts of many. He might have broken a lot of hearts in the process."  
  
"He didn't _kill _anyone tonight, did he?" Cho asked fearfully.  
  
"No, he didn't but he did something much different. Something, which we didn't comprehend."  
  
"Well, he didn't get cursed. You said so. So, why are you making a long story out of it? Just tell me that he's safe."  
  
"I can't tell you that, Cho."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"It's because – it's because – um – "  
  
He couldn't say it aloud. He just couldn't. She'd be devastated. She'd be destroyed.   
  
"What are you not telling me?"  
  
Dumbledore shrugged and his shoulders drooped in shame. He gave a loud audible sigh before voicing those dreaded words.  
  
"Cho, when Harry was cornered tonight, Harry realised that being outnumbered by so many, he had no choice. A huge number already outnumbered him. O he decided to end everything on his own terms. He ran to the edge of the cliff and then before we could do anything he jumped off the cliff. I'm very sorry."  
  
Cho stood there rooted on that spot. She couldn't believe her ears. She thought that she must have heard wrong. It couldn't be, not Harry; not her Harry. It was not possible. It didn't sound like Harry at all. She stood there dumbfounded lost for words. Her worst fears were confirmed. Harry was gone. She had the nagging thought that something untoward would be happening that night. But this was not untoward; to her this was catastrophic. She felt her legs grow weak. Suddenly she seemed to be very heavy for her legs to support her. Her legs gave way and she collapsed on the floor.   
  
"Is – is he; is – is it there?"  
  
"Alas, Cho. Harry didn't even leave his body. His body was washed away by the waves before we could recover it. He now lies in a watery grave. Somewhere in the dark abyss of the ocean lies the body of the finally defeated boy – who - lived."  
  
"My God; how – how was this possible? Wh – Wha- What happened? Who went there in place of me?"  
  
"Calm down, Cho. You cannot do anything that has changed. You have to stay strong and learn to live with it. It will be hard but you must stay strong. It is imperative that you stay strong. You understand?"  
  
"What do you think that you are talking about? Do you have any idea how I'm feeling like now? Can you even comprehend the pain I'm in now? Do not speak about things that you don't know about. You don't know about love, so this doesn't allow you speaking about it. Please leave and leave me be." Cho fumed and glared at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and parted. But as soon as he parted all of Cho's anger and the cold glare melted. She sat there on the floor and felt her heart tear apart. The man that she loved; the only man that she loved is gone. He is gone forever. He had left her to pine away. He had take with him a long suffering with him. The more she thought about him, the more she cried. Her mind flew back at everything Harry had told her about him. He had never had true love. All his childhood he had been abused by his uncle and his cousin. At Hogwarts he had to go through so much. He had all the weight of the world on his shoulders. All the hopes of the world were pinned on his shoulders. He had then been sent off to Azkaban. A place where most people die of grief. He had survived and spent ten long years there, whereas the entire wizard in the world had led a normal life, their saviour had been left to rot in a solitary confinement cell in one of the most horrible places of the world.   
  
'Poor Harry!!! He must have been in so much pain when he jumped off the cliff.' Cho thought.  
  
No one had cared for him in all of those ten years. He had been living in his own forgotten and shunned by all. Marked as a death eater, he had living all those years in pain. Cho could only imagine the pain Harry was in. She closed her eyes and tried to put herself in Harry's footsteps and another drop of tear left her eyes. The pain, the pressure, and the expectations of millions looking up to you as their saviour were enormous; tears started to flow through her eyes now.   
  
'I am so sorry, Harry. I let you own. I let you down. I betrayed your trust. It's all of my fault. I shouldn't have given Dumbledore the letter. Oh God what I've down!!! Harry, please forgive me. Please forgive me.' She spoke to herself.   
  
Tears streaming down her cheeks. She stared at the window and gazed at the cliff located far away where her Harry breathed his last breaths. She stared out as more tears streamed out of her eyes. Her thoughts ran back on all that they had experienced together. How – how could this happen? She just sat there crying silently to herself oblivious to everything. All her thoughts focussed on a certain raven haired, green-eyed man with spectacles. She was lost in his thoughts. She was oblivious to everything except his thoughts on Harry. She didn't realize when she fell asleep in her exhaustion.

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand towards Dumbledore's office. Ron looked furious. There were no signs on his face suggesting the fact that he had been sobbing uncontrollably a few minutes earlier. His face bore a sign of severe determination. Hermione was still sniffing. They walked briskly. Ron practically dragging her along the way. They reached the stone gargoyles and Ron didn't even bother saying the password. He flicked his wand at the gargoyles and blasted them out of the path. He was furious with Dumbledore. Maddened with grief his mind was on fire. He climbed the stairs three at a time even though the revolving staircase was going to lead him to the office eventually. He blasted the door of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"DUMBLEDORE!!!! Show yourself you mother fucking bastard."  
  
"Show your arse so I can blast you off to smithereens."  
  
Ron continued to bellow.  
  
"A remarkable entry Mr. Weasley, I must say. It's been a long time since there has been such a dramatic entry in my office."  
  
"Shut the crap Dumbledore, you bastard and speak up."  
  
He had raised his wand at one of the greatest wizards of all time. The wizard which was once his childhood hero; he had raised his wand against Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Tell me why did you put us against Harry? Speak up you bloody asshole. Speak up."  
  
Ron was positively furious. He was burning with rage, grief and hatred. He wanted to hurt Dumbledore so bad. He didn't care how much hurt he got in return. All he knew that he wanted to inflict pain on Dumbledore right now.  
  
"Ronald, you must understand the situation we are in now. It is a most precarious condition. I think you should listen first before you react."  
  
"I bloody hell think not. He was my friend, the best among all. And you fucking asshole sold us off. His last thoughts about us were god dam pricks, and I don't blame him for that. Because if I was in his shoes; I would've thought the same."   
  
"Ronald, listen to me. I had no choice. I was forced to do so by the Ministry. I was forced to do that because they ordered me too. I was very reluctant to do it, but I was forced."  
  
"Then, you should've fucking refused them instead of obeying their fucking request like the fucking shit of garbage you are. You had no right to associate ourselves in this fucking mess. **YOU HAD NO GOD DAM FUCKING RIGHT YOU FUCKING BASTARD**."  
  
"Yeah, you had no right."  
  
A new voice spoke up. Neville Longbottom entered the room with a similar look of despair and determination on his face.  
  
"That's right; now that we know that you were the miserable wimp behind this whole scheme, I feel that you at least deserve to tell us how you planned this fucking shit?"  
  
"Yeah, we deserve a right to know!!!"  
  
"Very, well!!!" Dumbledore sighed.  
  
He started to tell them the entire scheme. How he had received a letter stating that the Proceaurian Charm on Harry as a last effort measure to stop him. How he had reluctantly agreed to it. He told them all about the letter Cho received that day at breakfast and his plan to get Cho up there so that Harry would be distracted enough not to put up any defences. He told them about contacting Hermione when Cho refused to cooperate with him. After he had told them all he paused.  
  
"You mean to say that you would have done that curse in front of Cho, if you could?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Hermione and nodded sadly.  
  
"You bloody murderous bastard, how could you even think of it? How could you be so heartless? How could you be so ignorant of love? How could you do it? How could you even say it to her?"  
  
"Love is not always strength. It is the strength to some and a weakness to others. We are in the midst of a war. And to win a war you need to use all your resources. You have to use your opponent's weaknesses. You have to strike them when they are least expecting you to attack. You have to strike where they are vulnerable. You have to put aside your emotions and use your mind. You must access through your brains and not your heart. As far as I'm concerned; I did a great sin on planning to use it on one of my past students but as far as using it against Harry Potter; I think I made the right choice…"  
  
That was it. That was the last straw for Ron. Hermione had been straining to keep a hold on him throughout Dumbledore's speech but that was it. Neville too looked infuriated. He had a mad gleam in his eyes. His body felt on fire. His ears pounded the last few words that Dumbledore had just spoken of the only true friend that he had. To hell if he was his ex – Headmaster, all he wanted was to curse him to oblivion.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ron had thrown himself upon Dumbledore. The old man was taken by surprise. The younger red head had flung on top of him and was throwing whatever he could. Punches, kicks, scratches. Everything in his power, he felt the blood boil in his head. His heart pounded like it would burst out. His skin burned as if he would catch fire.  
  
Neville had also joined the fray. He leapt in and assisted Ron in his mission. Dumbledore was too shocked to respond. He couldn't react to the strength of the two younger men. He got hit by them. There was a loud shriek from McGonagall and Hermione. But like Dumbledore they also were too shocked to respond. They kept shouting to stop the two men fighting, but remained oblivious to using their wands.  
  
It took some while for Dumbledore to react to the situation, and finally he managed to take out his thick wand and managed to stun his two younger opponents. He got out from their grasp and then as Hermione and McGonagall managed to grab Ron and Neville he muttered the counter curse. The immediate reaction was too obvious for the two young wizards.  
  
Ron growled and tried desperately to free himself from Hermione's grasp.  
  
"Leave me Hermione. I wanna get him. He is the reason Harry is no more. Let me at him; I don't need a wand to kill him I can rip him apart with my own hands."  
  
Neville was growling similarly. McGonagall had to use all her strength to refrain him from attacking Dumbledore. She panted from the effort and finally got the upper hand when she shouted at him.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, control yourself; analyse the situation. You must judge the situation with your mind and for once don't follow your heart. You have to learn that he didn't have any other choice. **YOU – MUST –UNDERSTAND – THAT**. You need to have full knowledge of the situation, before you react."  
  
Neville immediately silenced from the lecture from his ex-Transfiguration professor.  
  
Ron continued to growl but he too was silenced by a Hermione lecture.  
  
"McGonagall is right Ron. Think with your brain, why would he do something like that?"  
  
"Ask him that; the foul bastard."  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
"Ronald Weasley, control your tongue. You have spoken with a foul tongue for most of the evening. Now it must stop. Apologise now."  
  
"Like hell I would. You may slap me but it doesn't change anything. He killed Harry and he knows that."  
  
"Ron, please; think about it. Why would he do something about that? He must have a good reason for doing something like that."  
  
Hermione was sounding hysterical right now. Tears were streaming from her eyes.  
  
"I don't know? Ask him; he knows it all. Maybe he let you in that little secret of his. That's why you played the crucial part in that murder. Yes, Hermione I regard it as a murder. You helped him kill Harry, and that's all what I think about you now."  
  
Ron looked furious. He stormed out of the room. His ears very red and his face crimson from his rage.  
  
Hermione looked shocked and her eyes scanned the room. Then she broke down. She had enough of all this.   
  
"Oh my God!!! Ron is correct. That was all he said before jumping off. He must have been so upset because of my reaction. He jumped because of me. I – I am to blame for it all. Oh what have I done!!!"  
  
Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, it's my entire fault. I should have never asked you in this mission. It was too personal and painful for you. I am very sorry. I am truly extremely sorry. I – I just didn't have any other choice."  
  
Hermione looked up at her headmaster and saw his eyes shimmer with a familiar salty fluid.

* * *

Ron sat near the Astronomy Tower. He kept to himself sobbing away all his pain and anguish at his recent loss. He felt dirty, contaminated by a old man. He felt like a murderer who had had betrayed and killed his best friend. He felt like the dirty man, Peter Pettigrew. He felt filthy. He looked up to see Neville Longbottom standing at the entrance.  
  
"Ron, I am so sorry for you. I know how close you two were together. I know about your relationship. I know it must be hard for you, but remember what he told to us before he jumped away.  
  
"He told us not to worry about him. And I think you should make it up with everyone to respect his memory. It was his will Ron. Respect his last wishes. He deserves at least that from us."  
  
"But Neville, how can I sleep at night thinking that I was manipulated by a man for whom my best buddy committed suicide."  
  
"I know its hard Ron, but you must do it. It's your only choice. I can feel the pain inside me, but you have to respect his wishes. That's the least we can do for him. He chose his own path. We have to follow him. Don't let his memory fade away Ron. All his life he had been subjugated to injustice. Don't let this happen to him again in his after life. Make up with Hermione. She loves you greatly. And remember what the Fat Friar always says, 'Forgive and forget'. Think about it Ron. Don't betray Harry's memory. Don't."  
  
Neville embraced Ron and Ron finally broke down. All his pent up emotions and anguish dissolved. All his frustration changed to tears as he collapsed on Neville.  
  
"Oh, Neville, we killed him. We killed him Neville. I killed him. I had the chance and the power to give him a trial but I was blind. I didn't do it. I was too blatant to believe anything that he told us. I didn't do anything as he was carted off to – to -. Oh, Neville…"  
  
"I know Ron, I know how you feel. You can't change anything. What's done is done. Just try to remember him as a friend and what he did to save us. He did everything that he needed to do. He gave us his love, his respect, his care and eventually his life. He gave everything to us; try to remember him as a friend, a hero, a boy who gave everything to save us all."  
  
It was too much for Neville. He also broke down. Hot tears started to stream through his eyes. He buried his face in his robes. The two friends remained in that position comforting the other in their moment of tragedy.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes as he tried to recall the event. He tried to recreate the situation in his mind.  
  
_"Pro-professor what are you going to do with him?" Ron spoke up frighteningly.  
  
"Yeah, you told us that you were going to bring him back to Azkaban quietly." Neville voiced out.  
  
"He's going to perform the Proceaurian Curse on me. In other words he's going to curse me for all eternity. It's going to destroy my soul, and let me live for an infinite period. Isn't that what you had in mind?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"No!!!" two pair of voices screamed across the room.  
  
"We won't let you do that. He may be a criminal, but he's still our friend. And I'll stand by him and you'll have to get through my dead body if you're going to do that to him." Ron spoke and walked over to stand in front of Harry.  
  
"I'm with Ron." Neville said and proceeded to do the same.  
  
"Ron, Neville don't make this unnecessarily hard on yourself." Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Don't fret over a death eater, guys. Let the old crackpot do his pathetic job. Come to think of it I don't think that he'll be able to do it."  
  
"No, Harry we'll fight for you. No one is going to put something like that on you as long as there is a single breath in my body."  
  
"Ron I said to leave me alone. This is my fight. You don't have to risk your neck to save a death eater."  
  
He stared at Ron sternly and Ron moved away. Neville followed suit.  
  
"Dumbledore, can I speak some last words before you put that on me?  
  
"Well, I have only one thing to speak about. Hermione why did you do this? I thought you were my friend but instead you turned out to be a backstabbing betrayer. You knew about my fate didn't you? Yet you agreed upon this. I'm really surprised at you. You sure have changed a lot. If you wanted me out of my way you could have told me that I was a pain in your arse. I would have left you alone. But it is too late or anything now. I have only one way open. Goodbye Neville, Ron; you have been great friends, the best a man can have. Adieu. Sorry Dumbledore but I prefer to end this in my terms."  
_  
Then he had nodded to his friends as a reassurance and had ran towards the cliff and he had jumped.  
  
_He had jumped.  
_  
He slowly remembered that particular event. What had been on his mind? He could've easily destroyed all of them, but somehow he had not done it. His rational thoughts had interrupted him from doing that.   
  
'Why? Why had he not done it? What had stopped him from doing it? What? Did he still have feelings for them? Did he still care for them after everything that they had done to him?'  
  
'But wait Ron and Neville had come to his aid. Yes, they had probably understood their mistakes. But Hermione, she had actually wanted him dead, destroyed, cursed for eternity.'   
  
'She had said those words, didn't she?   
  
"_I hate you, Harry. I hate you for all the people that you killed. I hate you everything. I curse the day I met with you. I hope you would walk right out of my life. I hate you, I hate you."  
  
_'Yes, she had probably meant each and every one of those words. Yes, she was the reason he had jumped; definitely not Dumbledore. His hatred towards him had been at its peak at that moment. How he had wanted to kill him then right away! But he hadn't done it. Because of his friends attitude towards him; he had refrained from actually killing him. They didn't believe him, even after he had told the truth about everything that happened that night.'  
  
His thoughts continued.  
  
'What had happened after that? Oh yeah, I jumped off to cause more panic and pain in their lives. I had wanted to teach them a lesson.' He spoke to himself.  
  
'He knew he had to time the stunt carefully. As the wind rushed through his hair, he looked at the fast approaching ground. The sharp rocks were closing in on him fast. He knew what he had to do. But he had to time him to perfection. In case someone was watching him pull off the stunt he had to do bluff them.  
  
Ten feet… five feet… four… three… two… now, it was now or never. He waved his hand over the rocks and the rocks changed to a body; a body of a green-eyed wizard. He was about to hit the ground when he transformed to a golden phoenix. As he disappeared his tail feathers brushed the transfigured body, leaving a little magic on it; so that it reacted a little realistic like a corpse.'  
  
'Yes, that's about what happened; he had arrived at the Riddle House next.'  
  
'But nothing added up; why did Ron and Neville stand by him whereas his other best friend had been the prime reason why he had pulled off the sensational stunt. And what about Cho? He thought that she would believe him, had he been wrong to trust her? Why should she turn her back to him? She had been the sole reason why he risked so much. She had been dreaming about him all along. She still loved him didn't she? But why did she turn against him.'  
  
"Oh, Cho!!! Why did you do it Cho? Why did you go against me?" he moaned softly.  
  
His eyes filled with bitter tears. The tears streamed down his face.  
  
'There can be only one explanation, Cho didn't believe me. But why, Cho?'  
  
'Cho didn't come to meet him. Instead it was Hermione disguised as Cho. Why did that happen? If Cho didn't believe me, she could have personally have given him her message. She loved him. That's why she wasn't there.'  
  
"Only one way to find…."  
  
He froze. He had just experienced something that he hadn't experienced since his breakout. His stomach gave a lurch. He knew that feeling all too well. Voldemort was coming back. He transferred all his concentration to stop him but his mind was weak. He had been in tremendous mental pain and he couldn't stop him. He couldn't concentrate. He watched in dismay as the dark lord slowly gained control over his limbs.  
  
"Finally, I'm out. You can't stop me now Potter. I'm now free. It's time to create some real mayhem, maybe kill that pathetic girl friend of yours."  
  
The words escaped from Harry's mouth without his knowing it.  
  
"Like hell you would. You won't lay a finger on her while I'm alive."  
  
"You can't fight me this time Potter. No, I've waited for this moment for so long. Free at last from your shackles."  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH"  
  
"Stay away…"  
  
"Get lost from me…."  
  
"AAARRGGHHH"  
  
"Go to hell…"  
  
"It's very amusing you know; when a certain person keeps talking to himself."  
  
"Draco, get away from here."  
  
"Why Potter, afraid that the dark lord will return? Yes, Potter, I have figured everything out. You trapped the dark lord in your body, but tonight he'll rise and he'll destroy you once and forever."  
  
"Draco, get away while the goings good. Go, before you are destroyed."  
  
"Tsk, tsk Potter, you don't understand do you? I am here to watch the play. Guess what's my favourite scene? Watching you getting blasted off to smithereens by the dark lord. HA HA HA"  
  
"AAAARRGGHHHH"  
  
"Go, away…."  
  
"Leave me you…."  
  
"No, you are not going…."  
  
"I said leave me…."  
  
Harry was bent over on all fours. His head bent down.  
  
His internal conflict continued a while after that. Draco watched with amusement as if it was a movie he was enjoying very much. But suddenly everything stopped. The wind stopped blowing. The candle burned slowly in the room, its flame standing steady. Draco stopped. He remained seated his breath hanging on. The only sound was coming from Harry; the sound being his ragged breathing as if he had ran a long race.   
  
"Draco… Draco… are you my loyal…"  
  
Harry didn't recognise his voice. It was cold and high pitched. His voice still faltered from his tiredness, from his internal dilemma.   
  
'Had he taken over?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ma-Master is that you? Have you conquered Potter?"  
  
"Draco, I need a new body. I cannot keep myself in Potter's body. I detest him. I am in great pain in him. I have kept him at bay for a few precious moments, but in his body I'm weak. I need to free myself, and I need to get myself a new body. Would you…?"  
  
"My lord, I chose your loyalty. I chose to serve you till death. I am ready to serve you in any matter my lord."  
  
Harry sat up and turned to face his arch rival Draco Malfoy. He tried to speak to him. He wanted to tell him to run. He could feel what was coming up.  
  
But the words that came out of his mouth were not one of his own.  
  
"I knew you will be faithful. You will have served your lord well. You will be remembered for your sacrifice to your lord Draco."  
  
Malfoy looked at the face of his arch rival at school but it seemed so different from him. The eyes were red. His face was elongated and his eyes had narrowed. He bent down on his knees and bowed to his lord.  
  
"My lord, I'm ready to do whatever you ask me to do."  
  
"Draco, I need you. But do not worry, your sacrifice would be remembered by all. Lord Voldemort assures you that."  
  
Malfoy didn't have even time to register what happened next.  
  
Harry felt someone touch his scar and another of his hands touched the dark mark in his left hand. He felt long thin fingers on his scar and his head burst open with pain.   
  
It was pain like he had never felt before. It was far more powerful than the Cruciatus Curse. Although he had never felt the Ripperaus Curse, he had a feeling this was even more painful. His entire body felt like it was being cut to pieces. His muscles seemed to be ripped apart from his body. His head felt like someone was clobbering it with a golf club. His skin felt like he was being pinched with millions of needles. He felt he was set on fire. It was pain beyond pain.  
  
He felt his teeth clatter. He felt like he was set on an electric chair and was being electrocuted. His nose burst into blood. His lips started to bleed. His ears started to bleed. His skin started to chaff into burns. His teeth were soon stained in blood. He fell down on his knees and a mad howl escaped his throat.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he cried out.  
  
And immediately all the pain stopped; he waited and suddenly he felt something heavy pass away from him. He felt his heart getting light. He felt a great weight had passed away from him. He opened his eyes and saw a silver vapour emanating from him. He watched in amazement as the silver vapour started to gather around and soon it started to form a shape. Harry was dazed as he continued to look through his drooping eyelids. The shape the vapour was forming; it looked so familiar; but he just couldn't place it correctly. He watched with awe as the vapour continued to form the shape. Then suddenly he felt that someone had lighted a bulb in his brain.  
  
"YOU?" he spoke in a raspy whisper.  
  
Then he knew no more.  
  
"My – my lord you're back? I knew you would be ba – back."  
  
Draco spoke in awed tone as he watched a shadowy figure of Lord Voldemort form shape.   
  
"Its time Draco" it spoke in a hollowed faraway voice.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"  
  
The silvery shadowy figure made a sudden movement and entered the body Draco Malfoy.   
  
"My lord, my lord. AAAAAAHHHH"  
  
"I told you Draco, you'd be remembered for your sacrifice." Voldemort spoke again, but his voice seemed stronger.  
  
"AAAAAARRGGGHHHH"  
  
"My lord, you – you promised…."  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH"  
  
Draco's body became surrounded by a whit halo. It was very bright.   
  
"AAAAAHHHH"  
  
"My lord you promised…."  
  
Draco's voice soon started to fade. His voice started to sound weak.  
  
"I told you your sacrifice wouldn't go in vain, Draco. You will have served your lord well." Voldemort's voice sounded strong and powerful.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and had a glimpse of Draco crying aloud in pain as his body was suspended in air surrounded by a very bright light. He saw him thrashing in agony. The pain started again in his scar.   
  
"Oh, Draco what have you done?"  
  
He spoke in a low whisper. Before the brightness proved too much for him and he blacked out.  
  
Just as suddenly the bright halo had appeared, it disappeared. Malfoy's body fell down from the air. He was breathing heavily. For sometime everything was quiet in the room apart from the heavy raspy breathing. No sound from the wind or the fire crackling. It was as if everyone was waiting for something to happen. Then suddenly Draco gave a loud shriek and his body was engulfed in a bright light for the last time as he beat his chest and a silver shadow escaped his body and it disappeared as soon as the light disappeared.   
  
Everything became quiet once more. The only sound came from the rustling of the wind and the candle flickering in the wind. _The transformation had begun!!!_  
  
There was another wild scream and Malfoy started to tear his robes apart and began to shout hysterically. His hands found his hair and he started to tear his hair apart. He rolled on the ground; his tattered torn robes became filled with the dust and the residual mud on the floor.  
  
He continued to twitch horribly on the ground and stated to roll on the ground till he reached the fountain in the centre of the hall. He paused and gave a blood curdling scream and then slumped over the stagnant water of the fountain.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He screened his eyes and looked for Malfoy. His eyes found him kneeling down, slumped over the fountain. He tried to get up but his legs failed him. He crawled to the walls and groped for a stick on the wall. Having found one he gripped the wall and the stick and slowly got to his feet.   
  
"Malfoy? Where is he?"  
  
His eyes were fixed at the slumped body of his arch rival at school.   
  
"Malfoy? Where is he?" he repeated.  
  
Somehow it didn't feel right. Why was he not answering him? Something was wrong, drastically wrong.  
  
"He's not currently available."  
  
A loud cold high pitched voice answered his query. The voice came from the slumped body. It started to move. It got to his feet. It started to turn around.  
  
'No, please don't turn around. Please stay there. Don't turn. Please don't turn around.' He pleaded in his mind.  
  
The figure turned around and Harry screamed. But the sound didn't escape from his throat. The shock had bee too much to scream. A long snake-like face gleamed at him. It had narrow sits for eyes and a snake-like flattened nose. His eyes were red. It had thin lips that curled at the sight of him.  
  
_The transformation was complete!!!_  
  
Lord Voldemort had risen again. And this time he was more fearful than ever. Harry watched in fear as the advancing figure, his worst nightmare approached him with a mad gleam in his eyes. All rational thoughts escaped him. He was afraid. For the first time in his life he was afraid from Voldemort. He was afraid for his life. He looked at the red eyes and seemed to be lost in that piercing glare as Voldemort's hand reached forward and advanced towards his throat…………. 


	14. Author's Note

A/N: I am so sorry, I took so long to update, but I had no choice. My college has started in full swing. The little time I have at the end of the day is take up by my studies. It is very difficult mind you. And if that's not enough I have been told by a few of my class mates from school to help them make an unofficial website of my school. AS it is a very sensitive issue, I hope all of you understand it, I am obliged to help them. So my weekends are taken up by long conferences online on Yahoo! Messenger discussing several ideas for the site. And the microscopic free time that I managed to get in the weekends where I thought I would be able to write a bit more was taken up by another asty project.  
  
World Cyber Games, National Prelims. It is scheduled in early August. So I am getting dizzy playing FIFA'04 in World Class mode. Still I haven't got the hang of it. Hell, should've picked HalfLife or Unreal Tournament. That has saturated my entire time. Please bear with me for a few more days and I will have the next chapter running soon.  
  
Another problem is that I wanted to write Angst, in this chapter. So, that's what is taking up my time even more. Whatever I write I am reading it over and over again. I admit though I love to read angst, I stink writing it. But I can tell you the upcoming chapter is R-Rated for severe violence and very very strong language. So if any minors out there, do not read this chapter. I repeat it would do well if you don't read this chapter.  
  
Also, I have been thinking about the story during my nocturnal hours. I have more or less outlined the final chapters form. I have framed the skeleton of the story. All I need now is to link the middle chapters to the ultimate chapters. And about the middle chapters, well as much I agree with my reviewers to keep Harry dark, I am running out of ideas and excuses to keep him dark. I would absolutely love if some of you geniouses mail me a few ideas of your own, (if you don't mind of course and as long as I don't infringe upon the copyright of your brain's creativity). That way I will continue having a dark Harry and the plot will deepen even more.  
  
Don't worry, I will be updating soon, very soon. Check the story around July 31st GMT 5.00 AM. I am sure by that time I will be able to update the story. If I 'm not then I give you permission to sue me.  
  
Oh, yes, one more thing, those guys who are thinking that Mark Evans is the nest HBP, or are using him in their story, well JKR has stated in her site last week that he is just a stray character. She just picked up the name Evans, as it is a common British name. That's the only reason. Sorry to dissapoint you guys who are so keen to believe Mark Evans,as the hyped character. Believe me, I'm just about as much surprised as anyone else. JKR herself admitted that unlike her normal pattern where a stray character in the earlier books become highly significant later(remember Sirius Black in Sorcerer's Stone), Mark Evans is just a nobody. So, most of you'll agree with me now, that it leaves only one possibility of the identity of HBP. Any guesses who that is...........  
  
Remember Cos, (JKR hinted that there is going to be lot of similarity between Cos and HBP) where Dobby says that he says Lord Voldemort was not the one who attacked Ginny but Tom Riddle. He says that before Riddle becomes Voldemort he could be called by any other name. That's why he said no when Harry asked him earlier. Well, I think JKR told us the identity right then. Because in her Website she says,"...the HBP is neither Harry or Voldemort. That's all I'm saying on that subject right now..."  
  
Notice she says Voldemort, **AND NOT** Riddle. She also has said earlier that "...something very subtle in COS will be very big in HBP...". She also says that some information originally planned to be put on CoS was excluded and was planned to be put on HBP. Recall that it is only in CoS that Harry learns that like himself Riddle is also a half blood. I think she might have included the fact that he was the HBP, as well. Although it is a loose connection but hey, JKR always turns the world around in the end of the story right. Well guys I think I might just have cracked the connection between the two books. If you disagree with me or want to comment on it please free to e-mail me at:   
  
Last but not least a big Thank You to all the reviewers. God knows how I would have fared if I didn't have your affection and encouragement. Keep your fingers crossed till 31st.

* * *

Chaotic-Lord: I hope you are not too dissappointed. But the upcoming cdhapter will be loade with angst, that's one reason why it's taking so long.  
  
gaul1: ya, ya you are on the right track. Keep guessing until the next chappie.  
  
Conz: I thought about your advice for a long time and I decided to have another long thought about it. So I guess you'll have to wait for the time being.  
  
Heaven's Reaper: That's one of the magic of friendship mate. True friends suffer when one of them leaves them forever, no matter how evil they are(Unless they really piss them off for some unknown reason). That's the reason why they were mourning the "Death" of Harry.  
  
creative reader: Thankx, you are one of the few who have give me thumbs up for this chapter. As far as your question is concerned, well you'll just have to wait.  
  
AutumnKate: Thankx for the review. Glad you liked it. Ya, I guess I like to keep people waiting.  
  
hhhhh: Wow, that was intense, the longest review I had ever had. You really blew a bulb in my brain. Ya, I treally love your idea of a evil Harry. I love that too, but I am currently running out of ideas about wanting to keep Harry dark. Because you must admit that Harry loved Cho. I know she has been a bitch, but no matter what he still has feelings for her. Also you must understand that those guys were his friends. And Harry didn't do anything directly that harmed the Weasleys. So, he still has feelings for them. I know it will sound strange but that's the funny way friendship works. AS for the prophecy, well they co-existed in the past, didn't they? So why not co-exist peacefully now as well? Any ways you must know Voldemort must die in the end. I also fully agree that Volemort is better than Harry in the sense that he doesn't hide his true colours. And good ID, Penta H. Do you by any chance watch WWE?  
  
Charisma: Really, you are on the edge, then. Well watch out for the next chapter then.  
  
Clutchy: Thankx for the review man.  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: I personally would love to keep Harry dark, but I am currently running out of ideas. So please help me by mailing me some ideas by which I can still keep him dark. He will probably turn good in the end, that's my plan, at least.  
  
Billifid: Thankx for the words of encouragement. What you said is also probably correct, I am really amused that people like the story and still don't update it. They must be even shier than an eleven year old Ginny. I mean really I won't bite. About updates, well I'm so sorry but college has started and so I am XXXXXtremely busy. You will have to cope up with it I'm afraid.  
  
Cool8949596: Thankx for the review and the compliment. About the connection, well 'HP'. Does that ring a bell? No, its not Hewlett-Packard if you are guessing that.  
  
Snuffles95141: Thankx for the review dude. I hope I will be able to update soon.

* * *

Next Update 31/7/2004 or you can have my head.


	15. Lord Voldemort Reigns Supreme

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and neither all the other characters. Most of them are JK Rowling's property. I'm just using them in a plot using the figments of my imagination. So please don't sue me for using these characters.

A/N:** Warning, the following chapter is higly rated for Strong vilolence and very very strong language. Minors please do not read this. It is my request. Adults who are of a soft nature, are also adviced not to read this. **

**Rated NC-17 for extreme violence and strong language.**

Glad some of you appreciate the trouble I'm in. I have just landed myself in a heap of mess and it will take me another long month to clear it all up. As for JKR's facts about HBP, yeah I'm stumped that it's not Riddle, I really am. Any ways, I met with my own set yup Deadline, it's around fifteen minutes till 5.00 AM in GMT. So I just barely made it. Phew the chapter just crossed the 10000 barrier, who - hoo.

Lastly a big thanks to Cory3, Cool8949596 and jpthug12. I really appreciate you guys that you understand what the mess I'm in. It's not a writer's block(although I feel I'm heading towards one), it's just that my life ended up in a whole lot of trouble right now. And jpthug12, I haven't heard from you in a long time, glad you're back to reviewing though.

As far as this chapter is concerned, well it's a lot of pain and suffering, and I expect a lot of you flamingme for this, for puting Harry through all the harshness. But I liked it that way, cos it's gonna open up more space for angst later. So, hopefully you'll know what I mean. And please pay heed to teh warning, cos it's true. I don't think has any story that puts so much torture in it. And whatever you do pls, pls, pls don't 'report abuse' to my story. Pls, pls. If you don't like it, then don't read it but don't do that. Hopefully you'll understand my pining.

The Return Of Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry watched in fear as the advancing figure, his worst nightmare approached him with a mad gleam in his eyes. All rational thoughts escaped him. He was afraid. For the first time in his life he was afraid from Voldemort. He was afraid for his life. He looked at the red eyes and seemed to be lost in that piercing glare as Voldemort's hand reached forward and advanced towards his throat.  
  
"No, this wasn't supposed to happen. You – you were dead. Yes, you were dead. You aren't alive. You – you can't be alive. That's it, I'm tired and I – I am having a horrible nightmare. Yes, that seems to be the only possible and logical explanation."  
  
Harry spoke as he started to back away from his incoming peril. Lord Voldemort looked as fearsome as ever. It appeared that as if he hadn't been away at all. He looked as if it was only yesterday that he had duelled with Harry. He had his strength and his power back with full force.   
  
"Well, guess again then Potter; if it was a dream then could I do this."  
  
A wand snaked into his hand and he heard the dreaded words.  
  
"_Crucio!!!_"  
  
He hadn't time to react. He couldn't recon ciliate with his mind whether he was real or not. His mind told him this was an illusion. A horrible delusional dream; or a terrible nightmare. Either way his mind dictated that this wasn't real; it couldn't be real. His other physical attributes however told him that he was very much real. His brain commanded that Voldemort has returned. It justified him to move away and dodge the curse. But for the life of him, he couldn't judge whether he was real or not. The result between this unnatural conflict was that the spell hit him with full force. He hadn't dodged or even attempted to put up a guard. The curse hit him straight in the chest and the force of it was so great that he felt his feet lift himself off the ground.  
  
He was thrown back several feet and his head banged into the hard brick wall. But the evil monster didn't lift the curse off him. He kept him under the curse for a long five minutes. He felt his body was under fire. He felt millions of needles being inserted in his body from all directions. His scar burnt in his forehead. It throbbed horribly. He felt that someone was butchering his head. He normally didn't get affected by the Cruciatus like this, but Voldemort was different. He was an exception. He was powerful to make him feel the pain.   
  
The curse was so powerful that he felt as if he was also being tortured mentally. All his horrid memories came back to him. The Cruciatus was powerful and his delicate mind was broken down in front of his nemesis. He wasn't in the right frame of mind and Voldemort's curse has opened his mind for free perusing.  
  
All his dreadful memories came back to him. He felt like he was back in Azkaban. He felt that all the dementors were back. And they were torturing him again. He saw his memories about Sirius' death, Cedric's death and the screams of his mum. He saw the looks on the faces of his friends as he was being led to Azkaban.   
  
"Feel the pain Harry, feel it. Yes, that's what I felt all those thirteen years and the last ten years trapped in your bloody body. I knew that I would return one day and how correct I was. Even the ultimate punishment of being trapped inside your pathetic body seemed to pay off. Your useless half blood body dirtied my soul, my mind. You, worthless piece of vermin, the cause of my pains, the thorn in my plans; but this time I will succeed, no matter what."  
  
"No"   
  
Harry spoke in a raspy voice which he couldn't recognise himself.  
  
"Or what Harry? Or what? I don't think you are in a position to strike a deal. I would have loved to spare your pathetic life if you had done some errands for me. But you turned your back to me. Remember Harry, no one and I mean no one turns their backs on Lord Voldemort and gets away with it.  
  
"I thought that you were Dumbledore's page boy; assigned to be my nemesis, but I learned far more. We are destined to fight each other. Yes, Harry I know all about it. I know the full contents of the prophecy. It's a pity what sharing a body with his brains full of information can do; especially if the boy is a pathetic miserable brat."  
  
Harry looked at Voldemort with widened eyes. He had been scared earlier, but now he was positively terrified.   
  
"Yo – you know about it? You know all about it?"  
  
"Yes Harry I know it all. I had wanted this information for so long. The secret to kill you once and forever; now I have it, I can finish you for good."  
  
"It – it can't b – be."  
  
"Is it so young Harry? Wasn't it something like 'and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows… not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…' it was the one useful thing I found out in your thick skull. Now I can safely kill you and declare my supremacy over the world. Only you have the power to stop me, and without you none can."  
  
"But don't think death is going to be easy on you. I'll personally ensure that you suffer every bit of what I suffered all those years in the desolate country. Alone, abandoned by all; no Potter you are going to pay to the last Knut. _Crucio!!!_"  
  
The spell hit hi again and the pain was so much that he fell to his knees. His scar burst open and it was seeping blood. His limbs were numb from pain. Some of the capillaries in his body had already burst open. He was smeared in blood. Drenched and covered in his own blood. His vision was groggy. His head felt that he had been struck with a thousand bludgers at once. His nostrils were poring blood and his teeth were crimson with his own blood. Blood was also seeping through the corner of his mouth.  
  
An hour later Voldemort started to get bored from lazily using the Cruciatus on Harry. He had used it about five times and each time the spell had lasted for over ten minutes before Voldemort lifted the spell off him. He was lying on the ground spread eagled on the ground lying in a pool of his own blood. He was merely a mangled piece of flesh lying in his drenched robes. His robes were now mostly torn; he had torn them off him in the midst of the utmost pain. Almost all parts off his body were crimson by then and he was a bloody mess. He was still twitching. The last Cruciatus curse had been particularly ferocious. His muscles were still twitching in pain.  
  
"This is so boring Harry, don't you agree. We have just been torturing you all the while for one hour. Let's have some fun now shall we. Too much Cruciatus can kill you too soon, and we wouldn't want that now shall we. Let's do something interesting now, shall we?"  
  
He then walked up to Harry and extended his long index finger. He pulled up the pile of rags from his arm and touched his forearm. Immediately Harry felt a sharp jolt of pain on his forearm. His scar exploded in pain again.   
  
"There, that's like a nice laddie. Now, my true family will return. Then you will be tortured out of your life.  
  
"Do you hear me; you will suffer unlike anything anyone ever has suffered. You will beg me for your life. Oh, yeah, you will be begging at my feet to take away your accursed life. You think the Cruciatus is the most painful I can get. Then you wait; I will be peeling the skin of your flesh from your body and I'll use it as my personal carpet. Then I might think of carving flesh of your bones and use it to feed my snakes. I -"  
  
Voldemort stopped. There were a swish of cloaks and several figures clad in black robes started to apparate beside him. As they appeared all of them gasped at the sight that met their eyes. Their master was back and in front of them lying on the ground was the mangled body of his nemesis, Harry Potter.  
  
"Welcome Death Eaters; to my humble abode. It has been a long time since I had the opportunity to speak with you."  
  
His sweet welcoming tone vanished and it was replaced by a voice dripping with malice.  
  
"You were thick headed to believe Potter. True I was trapped inside his body indefinitely but you were the bloody fools to believe him. You had dared to take commands from the filthy half blood. You made a complete asshole of yourself. You fucking bastards, normally I would have killed you all on spot, but now as I'm running low on Death Eaters I would have to refrain from fulfilling that particular task.   
  
"On a happier note, as all you've noticed we have a visitor tonight. He is an old member to our ranks but sorrowfully he turned his back to us. You all should know what we do to such special members in our ranks. Those who don't; let this be a lesson."   
  
He burst into maniacal laughter. The Death Eaters behind him took off a little later. They were a little too shocked to laugh at the moment.  
  
Voldemort finally stopped.  
  
"I see that you are very surprised. I understand that. You see our friend here has a lot to do with it. After that fateful night he almost killed me using the magic of the Eldars, but I saw his intentions of destroying my soul using the ancient magic and the powers of Nature. I cast a spell on myself which placed my soul into my nearest body so that even my body is destroyed I could still survive as a parasite. And what better way to live on than surviving on the life of my dear enemy. And yet it all comes back to him. In all those years he has developed extraordinary talents; wandless magic and ancient forgotten spells. I survived within his body. I learned knowledge beyond my comprehension from the vestiges of his mind. But my friend here learned my knowledge and he shut me off from his thoughts. But he was as usual, a little too late. I knew I needed one opportunity. And tonight I got it. I escaped from his filthy body and I entered the body of one of my faithful accomplices. He died of course but he gave his body to a better cause.  
  
He paused and then he eyed his Death Eaters carefully. He ran his eyes through the ranks of the Death Eaters. Several of them dropped on their knees and murmured.  
  
"Master, Master. Please forgive us."  
  
His eyes landed on one particular hooded figure.  
  
"Lucius! Are you up to a simple torturing task? Do you feel up to it?"  
  
"Anything, master; I'm ready for anything."  
  
"Very well, tell me Lucius, do you have your old muggle torturing devices?"  
  
"Yes, Master; I have them right now."  
  
"Impressive Lucius; I see that you still remember the items to carry. I hope you haven't forgotten how to use it, have you?"  
  
"Certainly not master; name me the person and I'll enjoy peeling the flesh of his body."  
  
Voldemort paused and waited for several moments before speaking. He was eyeing Lucius Malfoy carefully. His eyes flickered over to Harry and then to the remaining Death Eaters. Then a nasty smile appeared on his face.   
  
"Tell me Lucius; can you handle our little friend here."  
  
Malfoy turned his head quickly over to Harry and then bowed to Voldemort.  
  
"Your wish is my command, master.  
  
Then he looked up and a distasteful grin smeared his face and he spoke.  
  
"I would love to do it, master."  
  
"Proceed, Lucius; whenever you're ready."  
  
Malfoy turned around and removed his mask; then he lowered his hood. His ghostly face revealed itself to the room. His long silvery blond hair and his narrow eyes and thin lips gleamed in the light of the room. There was a cold gleam in his grey eyes; and a smirk on his face.  
  
"So long I've waited for this day. I've dreamed about it for so long. I always imagined I would get this opportunity to torture you."  
  
He disrobed himself and revealed himself in another robe. There were several objects attached to the belt of his robes. An assortment of items, including whips and vicious looking knives. He removed his belt and he placed all the items on the floor. He took out his wand and cast a spell on Harry.   
  
"Do not want to let you escape before I'm through with you can I?"  
  
He took out one whip and lashed it out to the floor viciously. The whip was covered in spikes and it had small white sharp objects at the end of the whip.  
  
"Do you like it Harry? It is one of my personal favourites. Iron spikes all over the whip and cobra teeth at the end. I'm sure you'll love it too. Especially after I'm through with you."  
  
"I hope you'll enjoy the show master. Gentlemen sit back and enjoy."  
  
"I'm sure we will, Lucius."  
  
Voldemort waved his wand again and conjured a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Let the show begin."  
  
Malfoy lashed out again. Another sharp crack.   
  
Harry had in the meantime regained consciousness. He just managed to sit up with the help of the wall. He was a little drowsy after the immense torture but the 'crack' of the whip brought him back to his senses. He shivered involuntarily. He looked up and his eyes went round. He saw Malfoy approaching him whip in hand.  
  
"No, no; please no."  
  
"Remember Hogsmeade Potter. You cast that horrible spell on me. Now, its time for payback and I'll return it to you with a healthy interest."  
  
Harry looked around fearfully. He saw the Death Eaters jeering him and Voldemort had an expression on his face that could only be deciphered as utmost pleasure.  
  
He tried desperately to top him. He painfully raised his hands towards Malfoy and tried to cast a spell but nothing happened.   
  
"Wh – what is happ – happening to m – me?"  
  
His eyes shot up towards Voldemort. He was still smirking.  
  
"You. You took away my gift. You crazy son of a bitch."  
  
"AAAAARGHHH!!!"  
  
Malfoy let out a howl and ferociously lashed his whip at Harry. The latter didn't see him approaching and the whip clashed on his body with full force.   
  
"One word more and you'll wish that you were never born, you fucking half blood."  
  
'Crack, Slash, Crack, Rip.'  
  
The sounds continued and Malfoy started to use the whip more ferociously than ever before. He continued for several long minutes. Then finally Malfoy paused. His breathing was heavy and laboured. His face was covered in specks of blood. The blood of Harry James Potter; now dried on his face. He was sweating furiously. He wiped his brow and removed the hair from his face.  
  
All that remained of the Boy Who Lived was a pile of robes drenched in blood.   
  
Malfoy's shoulders drooped and he let out a sigh of relief. He turned to face the man he referred as 'Master'.  
  
"What Lucius; is that all? I'm disappointed in you. I haven't even finished my first helping of popcorn. Please continue with the next item of your pleasure."  
  
"Th – the next item my lord? But master, the asshole is already unconscious."  
  
"Proceed, with the next item on the menu Lucius."  
  
Voldemort stared at him and gave him a meaningful glare and Lucius faltered.  
  
"Very well, my lord; as you wish my lord."  
  
Lucius moved to where the mangled body of a young man lay. He grabbed him by the hair menacingly and dragged him to the end of the room. He then threw him towards a wall.   
  
Harry crashed into the wall, his nose crunched on the impact, but it didn't make much difference. His face was now red in colour. It was decorated in blood. His entire body was now aching horribly. Malfoy knew very well how to use the whip. The spikes had scraped off his skin. There were long lashes in his legs and his chest where the whip had struck him. His entire body ached with a stinging pain. Even the cobra teeth were doing its job. The venom which he presumed had been reduced to allow the victim suffer a slow painful death. He could feel the first side effects of the venom. His eyes were closing involuntarily, a strange drowsiness overcoming him. Even in his most desperate moment of peril his eyes refused to obey his brain and started to close. His face splattered the wall with his own blood. He left behind a bright red patch on the wall.   
  
Lucius went forward and grabbed Harry by his wrists and pulled him up. He waved his wand at the wall and two handcuffs appeared on the wall. He then cuffed Harry to the wall. He positioned his body carefully. Next he did the same operation with his legs and he stretched him so that his entire back was given a good exposure. Then with another mad gleam in his eyes he tore off the thin robes he had on. His entire back was now exposed to his access.   
  
Harry felt the bastard grab him and cuff him to the walls. He almost yelled in pain as he stretched his legs wide and cuff them. His muscles were already tired from all the pain, and the stretching increased the pain manifold. He then felt a pair of strong hands on his back and he felt him tear away the robes he was wearing. His entire body was exposed. He only had his boxers on.  
  
Lucius moved swiftly over to the table and picked up a stick. He tapped it a couple of times with his wand an instantly the simple stick had turned into a vicious weapon. Several large nails and spikes appeared on the stick. A knife edge started to appear at the tip of the stick.   
  
"Don't worry Potter, if you thought the last item was funny, you'll adore this one. It is custom built and one of my personal favourites. Want a demonstration, Potter?"  
  
He walked over to a wooden desk near the wall, and then raised the stick above his head and swung it hard down on the desk. The stick immediately got stuck on the surface of the smooth table. With another powerful pull, the stick was off the table and a large chunk of wood was sticking to the surface.   
  
Harry gasped.   
  
"No, no way was he going to be the test subject of that psycho. He tried to move but the cuffs were too strong for him. He tried to apparate but he couldn't he tried to transform but then again he failed. He tried to magically free himself but then again he failed miserably. What had happened to him? Had Voldemort turned him into a squib and sucked out all his powers? Yes, he must have.   
  
"Think about it Potter, how it would feel if those nails stuck inside your flesh as deep as that. How it would feel Potter, think about it. Oops!!! Time's up."  
  
He took a big stride and raised the stick high above his head before he struck it down on Harry's back with all his might. The stick hit him with a dull thud.   
  
Harry heard the taunt of Malfoy and then he heard the sound of the cutting air and he hardened his mind and steeled himself for the impact. He tightened his back muscles so that he could lessen the effects of the impact. But it was nothing compared to what he was expecting. The stick struck him with a low thud but the pain was unbearable. He felt the nails slash his skin deep and he felt the knife edge cut his skin. His eyes watered with the unbelievable pain. Before he could mentally prepare himself for the next hit, the stick came down and landed another hard blow.   
  
Pain, beyond pain; it was pain beyond comparison; pain beyond the comprehension of the human mind. His back burned with pain. He felt his skin bleed and he felt his arteries burst open from the severe assaults on him. The nails and spikes were doing the job. His eyes watered but to his utmost disbelief he found out that he managed to keep his tears under control. The knife edge was making the job even easier. Cutting his flesh open making his already vulnerable even more vulnerable; blood was streaming down his wounds like a river from a glacier. He was spitting out blood from his mouth. His teeth, which were earlier stained red, were now fully red. Blood was smeared all over the ground and the wall. Specks of blood were flying around.   
  
"Feel it Potter, feel the pain. It wasn't even half of what I felt that day in your hands that day at Hogsmeade. I told you I would return your favour with interest. How do you think about it? Potter, it is truly pathetic that your mudblood mother and blood traitor couldn't have the decency to teach you the proper manners. YOU – ANSWER – WHEN – SOMEONE – ASKS – YOU – A – QUESTION, you BLOODY – FUCKING – BASTARD."  
  
He panted heavily. With each word he had struck Potter with his stick harder than he had done before. It took a lot of effort on his part.   
  
"Answer me you bloody asshole. Answer me you bastard. Can you feel the pain?"  
  
Harry was down on his knees. The last few strikes had been very painful. Malfoy had struck him with pure fury. But no, he would definitely not give him the impression that he had tears in his eyes and most certainly he won't be giving him the pleasure of knowing that he had caused utmost pain to him.   
  
"Is that all you have up your sleeve? Than you are most pathetic, you slimy son of a whore; take your best shot, Malfoy."  
  
"AAAARGHHH!!!'  
  
Malfoy gave a cry of fury.   
  
"What did you tell me you miserable pile of horse shit? What did you -"  
  
"Can't you hear me properly Malfoy, or has your hearing been impaired by the fact that you had come out of a whore's hole."  
  
"You'll pay for that, Potter, you bloody fucking son of a pimpshit."  
  
"I'd love to see you try.'  
  
Suddenly the entire room fell silent. The Death Eaters were silenced by the comment of their enemy. He was helplessly strewn on the floor at the mercy of Malfoy, yet he had the audacity to speak like that. All of them were waiting to see the reaction of Malfoy. He had a gleam of old fury plastered in his face and his eyes. Even Voldemort was watching the silent battle with a hint of amusement.  
  
"As you wish, Potter; as you wish."  
  
He spoke very slowly, but there was an extremely cold tone in his voice. Malfoy took up the stick again and he looked at Harry with an expression of the most immitigable rage.   
  
He raised it high above his head and then he flung it down with as much force as he could manage. And then it happened. The fact that Harry had been dreading from the start – happened.   
  
A good portion of the nails and spikes on the stick got embedded on his skin. Malfoy felt it too. He tried to pull it out but the nails had stuck inside him deep. He tugged at the stick but it didn't budge. He gave another mighty tug but it proved fruitless. He continued to pull and squirm it within inside the flesh of Harry trying to free it from his flesh.  
  
"Ah."  
  
That was all that escaped the mouth of Harry Potter. It was a very soft exclamation barely audible. He felt the nails enter his skin and pass through his flesh. He felt that his skin didn't allow much resistance. He felt the nails, go deep inside his flesh. He felt the tug of Malfoy, he felt Malfoy squirming the stick inside him, but he remained silent. He knew if he even allowed a slight noise escape his lips then he would start screaming at the top of his lungs. The pain was overwhelming. He felt the nails tear his flesh apart. He felt the nails tear off delicate nerves and small capillaries. Jerks of blood erupted from that particular injury. He felt Malfoy give an almighty tug and the stick tore away from his body. He felt it tear away a piece of his flesh from his back. The pain was dazzling and deafening. His brained screamed apart. He felt that he was tearing into several pieces. He felt the nerves detach itself from his body. The pain was too unbearable for him to bear. He felt his eyes closing away. His brain seemed to be telling him, to retard all functions of his body. He was tired, mentally, physically and spiritually. All he wanted was to die. He had no desire to live anymore. The pain was too much to bear. His mind was reeling. Yes, Voldemort was right. He wanted to beg him to kill him. Death was more pleasant than this. Forget any curses, this was the real pain. Somehow even at that moment of blinding pain he had the smallest of smiles in his mouth.   
  
"You, look what you did to my stick. You'll pay for that, Potter. I didn't want your stinking, miserable half blood flesh on my favourite stick."  
  
He held the stick in his hand as far as possible and then he slowly pulled the piece of flesh from the spikes with the tips of his two fingers and he turned his face away from it and he raised his nose to prove his disgust of the fact.  
  
"Oh, Merlin!!! He smells even more than a dead rotten skunk. I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
He then threw the piece of flesh away on the ground.   
  
"I'll bet even a raving fasting Hippogriff wouldn't eat that, if he had the choice between that and a skunk."  
  
A few Death Eaters laughed at the joke.  
  
Malfoy turned around and faced the back of Harry and noticed that he was just hanging by the cuffs, he was slung and the cuffs were straining to keep him in the required position. He became suspicious that he might have been unconscious. Well, there was only one way to find out. He shrugged his shoulders and a malicious grin appeared on his face. He raised his stick above his head and swung it around like a war axe and then gave a mighty blow on the back of his head. The blow was so powerful that the cuffs broke apart and Harry's body collapsed on the floor with a dull thud. Blood sprouted like a fountain from the point where he struck him on the head.  
  
Harry could only listen the swish of the stick as it cut though the air and strike his head with an unbelievable force. But he didn't know what happened afterwards, since the moment the stick touched his head his neck snapped forward by the raw brute force of the stick and even before his body touched the ground he was unconscious.  
  
"Lucius, you didn't kill him did you? Because if you did then I would have your head on a gold plate in front of me even before you can say 'forgive me master'?"  
  
"No, Master, he's just a little unconscious. It's just the exhaustion, my lord."  
  
"Good, then; revive him."  
  
"Re – revive him, master?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I told you that to do."  
  
"But my lord, he is unconscious already."  
  
"So, what Lucius? I told you to revive him and that's what you are exactly going to do."  
  
"Ceratinly master."  
  
Lucius moved over to the place where the body of Harry lay on the ground. He kicked him furiously. But Harry made no sign to say that he was awake. He kicked him again and still nothing.   
  
He brought out his wand and muttered.  
  
"_Enervate_"  
  
Nothing, he was getting nervous. The lad was still alive wasn't he? He wasn't in coma; he couldn't be. He was just badly injured. He took another shot, and concentrated hard and muttered again.  
  
"_Enervate_"  
  
This time Harry opened his eyes groggily.   
  
Harry opened his eyes and immediately he was reminded of the mind blowing pain in his body. His limbs were aching horribly and to top it all his scar throbbed horribly. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and to his surprise he couldn't see anything. He could feel someone breathing near him but he couldn't see a thing. He blinked again, but to his astonishment he continued to stare at a black place. He took a sharp intake of breath as he comprehended what had happened. It took him a few moments to let the truth sink in his mind. He had lost his eyesight!!!  
  
He remembered something from his childhood. He had seen some doctor on the television during an interview. He had said during severe trauma, people lose their eyesight for sometime. Yes, that must've bee it. All those butchering from Malfoy had caused this he thought. Oh, Merlin's beard!!! It couldn't get any worse could it? He was the midst of his doom and he had lost his eyesight.  
  
"What's the matter Harry, tired of the little games, why we haven't even reached the finale yet."  
  
Harry gulped again fearfully. He didn't like it at all. He was a spider trapped in the midst of the spider. The spider was just biding its time to kill the fly. It would take only moments for that to happen and then he'd be dead. It was all over; there weren't anything to be done yet again.  
  
"Fear not, Harry, after the Grand Finale is over you will be honoured beyond your wildest recognition. I will personally see to it that you are in good health here, because you will be here for a long, long time."  
  
He nodded at a few Death Eaters and they moved forward towards Harry's limp body. Malfoy spoke a few words to them and they nodded again. Voldemort sat back again.   
  
"Lucius you have indeed done a marvellous job. I wish that you sit out on this occasion and let the others handle it. You can be a part of the audience for this time.  
  
"Come on Gregorovitch, I don't want to wait all day. You know the task at hand. I hope you provide some nice entertainment like Lucius today. Otherwise…"   
  
He broke off adding a more chilling tone in his voice. The burly Death Eater nodded and bowed.  
  
"I'm sure my Lord that you'll enjoy the show. I have waited long for this and I will not disappoint you, my Lord."  
  
"Very, well; proceed then."  
  
The burly Death Eaters spoke to the other three Death Eaters in a different language, and they slowly removed their masks, and removed their long cloaks. They had worn a long dark robe, underneath. They clenched their fists and stretched their muscles. A loud crack resounded from their cracking of fists.   
  
Harry heard the noise and an even more dread filled him. Hadn't he suffered already today? Was it needed, anymore? Any more and he was sure that he would die then and there itself. But Voldemort had told him that he would be there for a long, long time. How could he be so sure? He felt that anymore torture would drive his tired soul away from his body and his fate will be sealed like a victim of the Dementor's Kiss. But Voldemort, oh God, he wanted me to suffer like him. Remain in the brink of death, in the threshold of the living yet so much dead.   
  
'He wanted me to be like that for thirteen years. That's what he meant by such a long, long time.' He thought.   
  
His chain of thoughts came to a screeching halt. Another loud crack brought him back to his senses. He started to panic. He knew that he would be mince meat after they had their way with him. He had to escape, someway, somehow, he had to escape; he had to flee from the clutches of these notorious criminals. Another crack, and this time it was a lot closer. He tried to focus his mind clear of all other thoughts and concentrated on escaping from the clutches of his nemesis. He opened his eyes slowly and slowly, very slowly the room started to come back to focus. He could make out the peeling wall, the dim light and then he saw a menacing figure looming over him. He had his heart in his mouth, as he tried to scream but no noise came out of his mouth. He tried to move but not a single muscle twitched. He watched as the Death Eater gave an infuriated scream and swung a hard right fist at him.  
  
Time seemed to slow down, for Harry. He saw the fist approaching his chin bone at a swift pace. He tried desperately to move, but he stood there like a statue. No movement from his part. He watched in vain as the fist connected with its target and his head snapped back, due to the tremendous force of the punch. He head bounced off the floor due to the impact of the punch.   
  
"Get up you god damn son of a bitch. You fucking bastard, get up."  
  
He roared in his unnatural loud voice.   
  
"Get up you bloody fucking asshole."  
  
Another Death Eater kicked him hard in his stomach.  
  
More blood gushed out of his face.  
  
"Get up you mother fucking asshole or I'm going to fry your balls today. Yeah, then you ain't going to satisfy any whore. On second thought even beggars won't get laid by you; you bloody bitch.  
  
"You are my bitch for the night, you understand, Potter, you asshole, you're my bitch for the night."  
  
"Move over Greg, let me take over now."  
  
Gregorovitch looked up at the thin lipped man and gave him a curtly nod, and his eyes fluttered over Harry. He gave a disgusted look followed by a roar of fury. Next moment he leapt on Harry and filled Harry's face with punches and fists. He was mad in his own fury, ferociously attacking the man, who was the supposed, nemesis of his Lord.   
  
"Ivan; move away from Potter."  
  
Voldemort ordered in his cold voice. Ivan Gregorovitch looked up at his Dark Lord and then at his own bloody hands, and then got up and shrugged his bloodied hands in order to wipe way some of the dripping blood from his hands. He had hit Harry so hard that specks of blood had showered his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Lord, I just got a little carried away. It won't happen again my Lord; I promise that."  
  
"See to that, it doesn't happen again. Vladimir proceed; when you are ready."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
The thin lipped slim man looked over at the bloody mangled mound of flesh. He shunted his nose in disgust at the sight of him.   
  
Harry somehow opened his eyes, and he looked up at the eyes of Vladimir Atanov. The thin grey eyes had nothing but cold fury in them. He was looking at him in deep hatred. He had brown hair but it resembled his eyes, the cold gleam enough to freeze anybody.   
  
"Please… please leave me… please… let me die… please…"  
  
Vladimir was deep in disgust at Harry Potter. He spat at him in his hatred.   
  
"Harry Potter, the famous wizard, saviour of the wizarding world, the Boy – Who – Lived, we finally meet. I would have liked to meet you in better circumstances but I am not complaining."  
  
His tone changed suddenly; from the deep sarcasm to hatred.  
  
"Get your fat dick up from the floor and face me like a man, or I'll cut it in two. From what I know, a certain lady has your affection you won't wanna disappoint her by losing your tool."  
  
The Death Eaters laughed at this sick thought, as though it was a funny joke. Harry's head jerked up at the mention of Cho. He knew that his mind was open right now; he was too weak to close his thoughts from this Vladimir guy. He stumbled at the hem of his tattered robes and almost fell over as he tried to stand up. He looked up at Atanov with his face etched in determination. His completely red face, drenched in blood, his eyes with a highly blurred vision, was a sight to behold.  
  
"There, now that's like a nice lad. Now we can fight each other, in a fair way, don't agree?"  
  
"You – bloody – bastard… you… keep your sight… away… from… Cho. You hear me…"  
  
"Manners, my dear Potter. Surely you learned your manners at school. But I don't think that muggle loving fool had the courtesy to teach you that. Oh, sorry, it is the parents who teach their **OFFSPRING** how to behave themselves in the presence of Death Eaters. Oh, I am so forgetful today. So **SORRY** to mention your pathetic **DEAD** parents; I dare say they were even more foolish than you, and that's saying something.  
  
"You… you… you… fucking craphole… you… you fucking bastard… you piece of whore shit… you... you… you don't dare talk about my parents. Leave my family out of this."  
  
"Emotional tonight are we? I love fights with bastards when they are emotionally charged. Save yourself from this."  
  
As soon as he said those words he jumped in air and then acrobatically kicked Harry hard in the face. The kick was so hard that Harry dropped on his knees. Surprisingly though he didn't feel any pain. I must be a whole lot injured to feel any pain, he thought.   
  
"Get up you miserable bastard, get up so that I can have my way with you."  
  
Harry staggered to his knees and immediately he realised his mistake. The following fifteen minutes he was beaten into oblivion by Vladimir Atanov. He was unconscious long before Voldemort told Vladimir to stop.  
  
"That will be all Vladimir. Thank you for such a good entertainment tonight. I believe I would love to watch this particular late night show. Lucius, my slippery friend you would be handling **HIM** from now on. Make sure the bastard pays back each of all those painful years. Torture him to the ultimate gate of death, but don't let him die. Dying would be a gift for him. I want him to crave for death. Keep him mangled so that he won't be able to apparate, although even that would take a long time. He has lost all his strength and his will to live but death won't be easy on him. Keep an eye on him Lucius and heal him just enough to keep him alive.  
  
"Oh, yes one more thing, Lucius, Potter killed Draco earlier tonight. I escaped soon afterwards."  
  
"Potter… killed… Draco… he… the… filthy… half blood…he…"  
  
"Lucius I assure you, you are going to exact revenge on him, but not now. If you do that now, he will surely die out of pain. Tomorrow Lucius, from tomorrow onwards you'll get a chance of revenge on Potter."

* * *

A fortnight later………  
  
Harry was lying on the floor after the usual 'warm up' for his torture. In this certain 'warm up' as Voldemort and the Death Eaters had termed it, he had been subjugated to immense bashing from Vladimir and Lucius. Gregorovitch also took an active role I bashing Harry. This had been Harry's life for the past two weeks. He had been clobbered by baseball bats, golf clubs, hockey sticks, metal rods, and of course Lucius' stick and whip. Generally that served as a icing to the cake as far as Voldemort was concerned. But Harry noticed that today was special. He couldn't help notice, even in his immense pain in his gut that the Death Eaters seemed somewhat more excited than lately. He wondered why. But even then he thought to himself.  
  
'Yes, tonight would indeed be special. I will be finally escaping tonight. I think I am getting my power back a bit. I am getting better at closing my thoughts. I think that I will be able to apparte soon.'  
  
"My Lord with your permission, allow me to use the 'fire stick' on Potter."  
  
"You think so, Vladimir; well you're the expert, not me. If you think he'll live then I won't have anything to complain."  
  
"Thank you, my Lord."  
  
"Oh yes, Vladimir one more word, cause him more pain than he can possibly imagine."  
  
"I would love to, my Lord."  
  
Vladimir got up and walked over to the fire place. He started to poke the fire with a stick. Even in his utmost pain, Harry couldn't help not being curios. He thought Vladimir was acting really strange. Why the hell would he want to that, apart from all other things and what exactly is a 'fire stick'?  
  
He soon got his answers, and what he saw robbed his face of the little colour that was in it. Every night after he was beaten up he was left painted in his own blood. All through the next day his wound would clot only to be split open again. Throughout his torture his scar would burn in his skin. His forehead would burst open in pain. His head would split in two due to the enormous pain. As he lay there he saw with blood dripping steadily from his entire face and his hands, Vladimir pick up something from the fire. He turned around revealing a long metal rod in his hands. His eyes went very big, as he saw the stick. It was red hot and it was melting. Drops of molten metal were falling from they stick. He gasped as all unbearable unthinkable thoughts flashed in his mind of what Vladimir would use that stick on him.   
  
Vladimir walked up to Harry, the stick in hand. Drops of molten metal dropping steadily from the stick, making a dripping noise as they made contact on the ground.   
  
"Ever seen this, Potter? Do you have any idea how painful this can be? Today must be your lucky day as you'll be able to find out. Yes, you'll be the first victim of the stick in over two hundred years.  
  
"Now, get up Potter, so that we can hear you squeal like a PIG again."  
  
"Get up Potter…" Lucius roared.  
  
"GET UP!!!" he roared.  
  
Harry looked fearfully, wondering what he should do. All sensible thoughts escaped him as he continued to ponder his fate at the hands of the 'fire stick'. He was jerked from his thoughts by a sharp pain in his chest. Malfoy had just kicked him in the ribs leaving him gasping for breath.  
  
"Get up Potter; you deserve to die, for killing my son. Get your fucking asshole off the ground, get up."  
  
"I… didn't… didn't… kill… kill… Draco. Vol… Vol… Voldemort did."  
  
"You bloody fucking liar."  
  
With that he gave a roar of fury and kicked him straight in his groins. The kick was dead accurate and the immediate pain was so much that a spurt of blood spat out of Harry's mouth. Then he leapt on Harry, and continued to maul him. He punched him in his face and dug his fingers in his deep cuts making them even deeper, causing more pain.  
  
Finally he got up from Harry, who was lying ground both his hands clutched in his groin trying to bear with the immense pain. Lucius dusted the blood off his cloak and then kneeled in front of Voldemort.   
  
"My Lord, give me honours to make this filthy bitch squeal like a pig."  
  
"Permission granted, Lucius. Vladimir please hand over your 'fire stick' to Lucius."  
  
Vladimir gave away the 'fire stick' to Lucius and proceeded over to where Harry was lying on the ground, hands clutching his groin. He heaved him to the ground and to Harry's surprise he made him bend down and not stand up.   
  
"Now, Potter I know you must be wondering what the fuck is a 'fire stick' is? Well no better way than finding it out yourself, I'll spoil the surprise for you, if I tell you what it is. You won't want that, now would you?"  
  
He gave him an evil smirk, and Harry just gave him a look of pure hatred.  
  
Then with another swift motion he bent Harry's body and spoke in an evil tone.  
  
"Potter, touch your toes."  
  
Then with another swish of a cloak, he had pulled up his robes so that his entire arse was exposed. It took a moment for Harry to understand what was going on. Everything suddenly stumbled upon his troubled brain. He understood what was going to happen, he tried all his might but to no avail; Vladimir held him in a vice like grip.  
  
He recalled what Vladimir had said earlier.  
  
"… Squeal like a **PIG**…"  
  
"Hold still you asshole or will I have to to stun you. It would be a shame then as we won't we able to see your reaction."  
  
Vladimir then pulled his arms behind him and filthily pressed his elbows right above his ass exposing him even more. Under normal circumstances this would have been a very shameful circumstance but given his condition this was dreadful, horrific and fearsome. He knew he won't stand a chance if the 'fire stick' did what it was supposed to do. He would be fried up altogether.   
  
Vladimir caught Lucius' eye and then he spoke.  
  
"Now, Lucius, do it now."  
  
Malfoy seemed to be waiting for the signal. He nodded and with a full force he shoved the 'fire stick' forward. He didn't show any compassion t this inhumane treatment. He showed no mercy. This was the person who killed his son, the murderer of his own flesh and blood. No mercy for the one who had bloodied his hands with the blood of a Malfoy. He deserved death, torture, pain.   
  
Harry thought he was going to die. The pain in his back side and his bowels were too much to bear. He didn't hear the cry of joy from Malfoy or Vladimir. He didn't see the smirk on Voldemort ugly face, he didn't hear the cry of mirth from the Death Eaters from the vile torture, and he didn't feel any pain when Vladimir dropped him from laughter. He didn't see him on his all fours crying aloud in his mad laughter. All he saw and felt was his pain and pain alone. All he heard was his own blood curdling scream of anguish, suffering and pain.   
  
Or was it the only thing that he heard? He tried to clear his mind in spite of the tremendous pain in order to listen to this voice. But the pain was too much to bear, but then the voice spoke clearly. Act now Harry; now is the time, the Death Eaters are too busy laughing at your agony, they are distracted, you must act now. It is now or never.   
  
He decided to take up the advice. Although the pain was taking its toll now and he felt his head reeling, but he knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes and summoned every bit of magic inside him and concentrated on getting out of there. He hoped prayed that he would get away safely. He prayed that he got away or else he feared that he might become unconscious of the pain which was close to unbearable.  
  
Malfoy looked at the writhing figure on the ground. He had a mad gleam on his eyes and he was laughing. He was laughing hysterically at the squirming figure on the ground. He kept moving the rod so that he felt more pain. He hoped that he fried up his bowels. He dearly hoped this would kill him.  
  
"Feel the pain Potter, feel the pain, yes this is what I had to go through, and this is the pain that a father has to go through while losing his son, his only son. And it is all because of you."   
  
He moved the rod around a more as Potter lay on the ground writhing in pain, tears of pain streaming down his cheeks.   
  
"Yes, cry Potter, cry of the pain, cry of the fear you son of a hippogriff, cry you mother fucking son of a bitch."  
  
He saw that his eyes were already up inside his sockets and he was gagging and a gooey substance was trickling down the side of his mouth. It was a sight that he normally would not like to see but this was different, it was his son's murderer for crying out loud. He normally would throw up at such a ghastly sight but not today. He had waited for this day to torture him and making him his son's murderer made it extra special.  
  
"Cry Potter you son of a handicapped flobberworm, cry you son of a –"  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The laughter stopped abruptly. Everyone looked around with a fearful sight at the Dark Lord.  
  
Malfoy stood there horrified, all laughter forgotten. He stood there flabbergasted with the burning rod in one hand.  
  
"Lucius, are you trying to play some tricks with me?" Voldemort asked calmly although his face betrayed him. He was clearly absolutely furious at the prospect that his 'nemesis' had escaped him.  
  
"My Lord, my Lord, you know I wouldn't dream of such things, it appears that he somehow apparated away."  
  
"How could he apparate away? He doesn't have the strength nor enough magic in him to apparate. You had kept him under full monitoring."  
  
"Yes my Lord, but… but… I don't know how he could've gotten away. He looked too weak to apparate."  
  
"Lucius, you… have… failed… me for… the last time. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."  
  
"My Lord I'll bring him back to you. He killed my son; I have personal business to deal with him. I surely won't be setting him free when he was in such great pain."  
  
Voldemort looked at Malfoy for a long time. He sized him up and then finally spoke up.  
  
"Very well, Lucius but remember one chance; just one chance."  
  
"Yes, my Lord, I won't fail you."  
  
"Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

* * *

Dear friends and acquaintances; we are gathered here today at the funeral services of Harry James Potter. Today we will bid him goodbye forever from the world of living. So I encourage you to come forward and say a few words in the memory of him.  
  
With that Dumbledore stepped away from the coffin.  
  
Ron was first to come forward. No one needed to say that he had been grieving. He was clad in black and his eyes were red from all the crying. He came forward and made a forward motion to touch the wood of the coffin. Immediately tears sprang to his eyes.   
  
"Sorry… Harry… I let you down. I…I didn't believe… you… I put you in… that… that… place… but… but… I hope you somehow… forgive… me. You were a true friend. You stood by us when we needed you… and… and we betrayed… you… your trust. I know… wherever… you are… you must… be happy… with your parents… Sirius… they will give you… the love… that… that… you were denied. I hope you are happy there Harry, my… best… mate. "  
  
With that he broke down completely. He grabbed an edge of the empty coffin and went down on his knees and tears flowed freely through his eyes.  
  
Two pairs of hands helped him up and led him to the back of the party to help him calm down.  
  
Hermione stepped forward after Ron and just stared at the polished wooden coffin. Tears were flowing through her eyes freely. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out of her mouth.  
  
Finally she managed to squeak a couple of words.  
  
"Harry, I… I… I… I am… s – s – sorry."  
  
She quickly turned on her heels and ran away from the coffin as fast as possible.  
  
Next Remus Lupin stepped up and like his predecessors he struggled to find words to say.   
  
"Harry… I… I… I'm truly sorry. I never believed that you… you had turned to Voldemort. I never… but… I… I had to… do what I was supposed… to do. James, Lily, Sirius forgive me. I… I… I… I have failed you. Forgive me… Harry… if you… if you… if you can."  
  
He then broke down and started howling in front of everyone. Dumbledore reached out a hand and patted him in the back. No one noticed but he silently wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid stepped forward next and he broke down wailing in front of the coffin; he got to his knees and buried his head on the coffin.  
  
"Oh, 'arry; why did it turn ou' this way? Why couldn't it 'ad bee' 'etter? Oh, Harry why did yeh 'ave to jump off the ruddy cliff? Yeh, shouldn't have done tha' 'arry. Yeh, shouldn't 'ave done tha'."  
  
It took a few more precious moments before Hagrid calmed down. Still eyes red and tears flowing freely down his cheeks he stood up.  
  
Slowly everyone stepped forward and spoke a few words in the loving memory of Harry Potter the boy who had destroyed Voldemort; everyone except a witch standing at the back of the grieving party.   
  
A Chinese witch little in frame, was standing at the back of the party oblivious to everybody. It was evident from a single look at her face that she had bee crying a lot. Her eyes were red from tears, and she had dark circles around her eyes, signifying her lack of sleep. Silent tears kept streaming down her face. She had been grieving a lot. When everyone had told their part, Dumbledore looked expectantly at her. she slowly stepped forward and came in front of the coffin.  
  
She looked like she had someone very dear to her. She struggled to find her voice.  
  
"Harry… Harry… Harry… I… I… I… I'm so sorry. I failed you. I am the reason you… you… you… you're dead. It's all… all… my fault. I didn't deserve your… your… your love. I have been selfish. I betrayed your… your… your trust. I put you… you… you… in that… that… that… place. It was because of… of me you died that... that… night. I… I… I… used your trust against me. 

. I have… have been untrustworthy. I… I… it was… all my… my… my fault……."

She started to cry harder and she shook her head and clasped the wooden coffin in her hand. In the end Dumbledore touched her shoulder and slowly brought her up to her feet.

"Don't cry Cho… I… I…don't think Harry… Harry… Harry… will appreciate that… wherever he is." Neville consoled her, but nothing could calm him down. She continued to cry as if there was no tomorrow.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head. He flicked his wand and gave it a swish and the coffin rose slightly and slowly moved over to the freshly dug pit. A mound of earth was lying beside the hole. The coffin hovered over the hole for a few long painful moments, and then with a final flick of the Dumbledore's wand the coffin lowered itself in the ground. A loud painful wail pierced the atmosphere. Cho was on her knees and she was screaming out as hard her throat would permit her.

"Harry, no, Harry; you can't leave me, you can't. No, Harry, it can't end this way…"

That was all she said before she lost consciousness.

The air broke into anguished howls and painful screams, such that no one heard Dumbledore speak the concluding words of the ceremony.

"Goodbye, Harry, I hope you can forgive this old man; I just made a lot too many mistakes. Goodbye, Harry, say hello to Lily and James for me and Sirius. Rest in peace Harry, rest in peace…"

In that small moment of privacy Dumbledore completed his mourning. He wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled out his wand. He conjured a tombstone and artistically wrote the letters on them.

Here lies Harry James Potter, (1981 – 2013); loved by his friends and his acquaintances.

The Boy – Who – Lived, friend, hero and mentor. May his soul rest in peace.

Then slowly the party started to move away from the secluded area in Hogwarts grounds. They had decided to 'bury' Harry near the Greenhouses, in a secluded area bounding the Forbidden Forests. It was a place no one went to. They were coming down the path when Ron suddenly stopped them.

He was holding Hermione, an arm around her shoulder while she had her head buried in his shoulder. He was comforting her in their moment of mutual grief when he heard something. Something which was not in place; definitely not in place. He held up his hand and moved away from his wife and moved forwards. He took out his wand and proceeded cautiously.

"Wh – what is it Ron?" Hermione asked scared.

"I don't know honey, I don't _Stupefy._"

He had suddenly cast the stunning spell at a nearby greenhouse.

"I saw something professor, I saw something."

Dumbledore moved forward away from Ron, and went towards the spot where Ron had hit. Ron and Neville quickly followed him and their eyes glued to the spot where the spell had hit.

Blood, lots and lots of blood. That was all their eyes caught on. Their eyes travelled further and they landed on a figure lying on the ground slowly moving away from them towards them. That… something was leaving behind a trail of blood, whoever it was, was mortally injured.

All three men sprang forward towards that figure. Dumbledore turned that… thing over and all of them gave a small shriek of terror and surprise.

"Henry? Is that you?"

Ron was the first to speak up.

"Who did this to you?"

"Leave me, leave me alone. Gotta see Dumbledore now, I can't delay. Leave me."

"It's all right Henry I'm here."

Henry opened his blood red eyes; again all of them gave a small shriek. Gone was the pleasant natured man they knew. The man who had a smile plastered on his face all the time had gone, instead there was this man his eyes red with blood, his face drenched red in blood, his face had a terrified look on his face and throughout his body their were heavy scars and dried up blood. His body was filled with deep gashes and heavy wounds and blood was oozing steadily through it.

"Dumbledore… Dumbledore… he… he… he's back…"

"Who's back, Henry?" Dumbledore asked cautiosly.

"Henry, you have to go to the infirmary, now. You are heavily wounded."

"No, I have to tell him. You... you... you... don't understand. He... he... he... he's back.

"Nothing Henry, you are not in the right mind now, you need treatment, immediately."

"This... this... this cannot... wait. He... he... he's back. Tom... Tom... Tom Riddle is… is… back."

All the three man froze right on that spot.

* * *

How did you like it? Well send in your opinions by clicking the 'Go' button below the screen. Send in your opinions, as you think of it. You can flame me, because I expect a few flames. Just don't report me. If you want to deal with me send me a mail. But don't report me. Also I request you not to hit the 'ignore user' button on me. Trust me, I can write a loads better than this torture crap. I wrote this because it needs to be written. That's just it. That's just it. 

Do not expect an update any earlier than a fortnight in the very least.


	16. On The Verge Of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and neither all the other characters. Most of them are JK Rowling's property. I'm just using them in a plot using the figments of my imagination. So please don't sue me for using these characters.  
  
A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY.... a million times SORRY. I'm way off my time limit. A long time since I've updated, and I'm really sorry. But I had a lot to do. Firstly college and then I beta read LogicalRaven's award winning story 'Harry Potter and the Rise Of The Dark Lord'. But here I finally made it. Update done and complete.  
  
Wow, thanks for all the reviews. Didn't think in my wildest dreams that there'd be so many reviews for this chapter. I guess I don't know my own talent. I must be at least decent in writing torture and graphic violences.  
  
This chapter is basically written due to pure boredom. I am stuck at a critical point in the plot and for the life of me I can't figure out what to do. Whether to end the story right here, right now or to stick around for a bit more and then go to the finale. Also I'm planning a few details on the finale. Lastly my personal life is boring into me. College is great but I have to spend around ten hours a day there. Meaning I am completely exhausted by the time I'm home. So no time to write. Hence this one took such a long long time. I know there are quite a few of you guys who want me to update very fast but hey I'm human and I've also got twenty four hours a day only. So please forgive me if I've angered you lot.  
  
One important not to all of you. People have been bugging me in the reviews that the violence was just too much to bear. Well I have only answer. That's how people are actually tortured in the real non magical 'muggle' world. POWs are treated mercilessly and are tortured even more than what I've described. I know quite a bit about this as my uncle is an army man and was posted for a good deal in Kashmir, a place where military men are frequently taken as POWs. That is my only reason and my only and best defence. That's all. I just wanted to let you guys a feel of what happens there.  
  
Lastly but most importantly another huge thanks for the great reviews.  
  
kensa: Please forgive me. All the graphic violences are reality. That's what it is. That's the real world. I added this for a little flare to the story. Its OK if you don't like my story; I completely appreciate that. But I thought that you should know the actual reason why I put such adult graphic violence in the first place.  
  
Julz: Read the previous chapters and you'll know....  
  
Cool8949596: Glad to know you like this chapter. Took me a great deal of effort to write it. Well not quite 'good' as you'd call it. Of course he'll recover, what did you think he wouldn't???? Harry changed to Henry just before the others found him. Otherwise his cover would have blown and he'd have been thrown to Azkaban again.  
  
creative reader: Well yeah at least you appreciate that I can write great torture scenes. Thanks for the word, at least you are not hunting me down for not updating sooner.  
  
silvermist 91: Thanks for the compliment. Hope you think this chapter is upto the mark.  
  
Conz: Thank You bows for the word of appreciation.  
  
Brimbor: Thank you. I'm glad you understand my feelings for writing the torture. Also I thought about the language, and that's why there was the warning at the beginning. Plus its R Rated maybe NC 17. So kids shouldn't be reading this. Sorry man that I couldn't update for so long.  
  
Chaotic-Lord: I guess you misunderstood the meaning of the story totally. Everyone thought Voldie was dead but you must realise that why then was his spirit still there? He isn't the type to fear death and even if he was he was too much superior to be visible to the naked eye. That's why only someone like Harry could control him and no one else. He was always coming back, he always was.  
  
Zevrillion: Yeah, you're right. You've struck the nail right in the head. Bang on target. Am I really that good? That you can't write anything like that in a thousand years. Glad that you like my writing skills though. I really appreciate it.  
  
jpthug12: Thank you.  
  
Billifid: blushes That was full of compliments. Well most of them are based upon real incidents. Hope you aren't mad at me.  
  
driving over miss daisy: Hope I've made this up for you.  
  
gaul1: Thanks for the word of appreciation.  
  
LogicalRaven: I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach. The best writer of Harry Potter Fan Fiction has praised me. Wow. That's truly amazing. I must've done a hell of a job to have earned your praise. Wow, bloody hell, I must be good.  
  
Exystence: Wow, Thank you a lot. I am not really that good I tell you. You're praising me too much more than necessary. You'll see them at the end how the things turn out. I promise you won't be disappointed.  
  
spacebar dude: Was he really? If he was then I'm sorry but I think I read in some website that he was born in 1981. Well who cares, I'm not a maniac about facts. winks Don't get angry, a little bit of facts doesn't hurt anyone though. I know about the flaws in the early chapters, but I think that the more recent chapters have lesser flaws.  
  
jan: Glad, that you like the story written by this fanatic.  
  
AutumnKate: Thank you a lot. I was thinking that you may think that this chapter is a bit too graphic. I agree that it is but it needed to be written.  
  
Demon God of Chaos: Nope that's not gonna happen. He will never allow that to happen. Harry is going to be ... just Harry. He'll not be in league with Voldie, absolutely not.  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: Wait just wait...  
  
El-permanente: Glad that you like it. Thanks for the compliment. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
monakicheung: Do you really want me to end this story?????  
  
FSl: Hold on to your hippogriffs. First things first, please review only once. And I'm in a good mood today, so I'll grant your wish of Harry and Cho.  
  
MechaTurtle: HAHAHA That's the magic of writing. You make all the readers mad at you for not updating. And about the stick, where did you think Lucius put it? winks No seriously, this is no laughing matter, Lucius put it inside ... his ... arse. That's why it's so unimaginable, isn't it. Well its true, many POWs are made to do stuff like that. I know it. So it's reality, lets face the facts. It's really disgusting though and none survive after 'that' is done. Our hero is a little special so he barely manages to scrape through.  
  
Digital World: Hold on, hold on. There happy, I have finally updated....  
  
baseballdude: I know, that's what everybody is telling me, but I think I did a good job of making you almost puke didn't I?  
  
Seamus: Yeah, I thought about you, and I granted your wush, next chapter, it's Harry and Cho with some good romance on the block.  
  
On The Verge of Death  
  
What was it? Red; something red, bobbing up and down in front of his eyes. He tried to clear his eyes but failed. I must be dreaming, he thought. He tried again, and yet the red blob didn't disappear. Instead it was joined by two more blobs, both were dark.  
  
'Come, on concentrate, you can do this Harry', he thought.  
  
He closed his eyes once again and reopened them; this time his eyesight got clearer. And he again saw the three blobs but this time it was different, he could make them out. Surely he could make them out. They were his family, his true family, his only family.  
  
"Mum, Dad, Sirius…" he let out a raspy whisper.  
  
"Easy, Harry; you mustn't fret too much. You 're way too much injured to move right now."  
  
"Mum, wh-where am I right now? If I can see you, dad and Sirius then I must be…."  
  
"Yes dear, right now you are. But don't worry you don't belong here. You belong back there. It's not time for you to come here. You still have unfinished business back down there."  
  
"Ya, squirt, you have a Dark Lord to vanquish." Sirius spoke up, he had the twinkle in his eye, which Harry hadn't seen for such a long time.  
  
"No, you are all wrong. I don't belong back there, I belong here, with you guys. You're only ones who care about me. No one back there even has a second thought about me, I am a convicted criminal and I'm in the run. Mum don't let me go back there, I'm tired of all the running, just – just let me rest in your lap. I'll be content here, with you, dad and Sirius."  
  
Lily smiled lovingly at his son and kissed him lightly on his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but it's your duty to go back. It's not in our hands to stop you. It's your destiny. Destroying Voldemort is your destiny, if you don't find a way to do it no one can."  
  
"But – but I can't; he's way too powerful than me."  
  
"What's the matter with you Harry? I thought you were the symbol of courage, I thought you were the ideal Gryffindor, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Dad, dad I – I can't… I just can't do it."  
  
"Harry get a grip on yourself. We know what he did to you, we all know. Trust me; me and James were puking all over the place when he did that to you. You must get hi back for this, you can't let hi run away. You just can't. Oh, yeah before I forget, give Moony and Dumbledore a nice kick on their arses for me. They deserve it."  
  
"Harry, you know it, as well as I do, that you've got to go back. There is no other alternative. After this is over, we can be together again for all eternity. But now, you've got to go back. Besides I believe there is a nice lady who you'd like to see again, don't you?"  
  
James had a twinkle in his eye and a smile plastered to his face.  
  
"It's over dad. I'm through her. but don't worry, I'll see you soon, very soon"  
  
The three people stepped back from him their smile sealed on their faces. Harry looked at the happy faces and tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Bye Mum, Dad, Sirius. I'll be back soon, I promise."  
  
And they faded into darkness… -  
"Poppy, how is he doing? Is there any signs of improvement?"  
  
The veteran nurse hung her head in front of her and slowly shifted her head sideways giving the Headmaster the slightest inclination that her new patient was not recovering.  
  
"It's just a matter of time now Albus, it's just a matter of time. He had given up all hope of living. His soul I believe has already separated from his body and his life force is already diminishing fast. It's just a matter of time before it actually happens."  
  
"Poppy, are you sure? Have you tried everything?"  
  
"Albus, I tried almost anything that I could. Unfortunately I cannot cast any strong powerful healing charm on him because he's in such a delicate state. I had to deal with potions and some minor spells. Albus his body is beyond repair. I had a quick look at him and they had tortured him physically… not just a curse but pure torture.  
  
"It's all up to himself now. If he has the will to live, to survive, then maybe… maybe his soul will remain in his body. Then there is a chance that he may make through, else there is no hope. It's all up to him, it's his choice and his alone."  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Choose well Henry, we need you now."  
  
He took one final look at the near decapitated body of his Defence teacher, and left the infirmary in a brisk speed.Harry stared at the immense never ending darkness in front of him. So this was how one felt when one died. This immense nothingness in space, this was the feeling. But wait, he couldn't be dead. No, he can't be dead.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defies him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"  
  
Yes, he couldn't afford to die. He couldn't take the luxury of dying right now. No, he still had a job to do, a Dark Lord to vanquish. It was his job, just like his mother had said, it was his destiny. He had to do it, he just had to…  
  
It was over. He had just killed another innocent person. God knows how many he would kill later on. Remus Lupin had his head in his hands as he pondered the deep truth of the matter.  
  
He had let down his friends. He had forgotten his promise. He had let down James and Lily and Sirius. He had let them down. God they must hate him right now. He had been selfish, blinded by the beliefs o the popular commoners. He had believed the Ministry, something he hadn't done his entire life. He had sealed Harry's fate. All those testimonies that he had managed to procure had sealed Harry's fate. No trial for Harry, he was directly carted off to Azkaban. The Wizengamot was convinced that there was no need for a trial for Harry as he would be convicted soon enough. No one heard his opinion of the events. And now Lord Voldemort was back and there was no one to stop him.  
  
Harry was long gone. He had excused himself from the tired world, and gone to perpetual sleep. What was Harry to him? A friend, nephew, relative or just a nobody who had to save the world? Yes that would be it. He could never consider him as his friend after how he had treated him. Harry died with all the pains in his heart, all the weight in his shoulders. They deserved it, they deserved every bit of it. Harry deserved a better life but all he got was a rotting cell in the most dreaded place in the history of wizard kind. Everyone knew of his weakness towards dementors yet he was kept in a cell which was flocked by herds of them. How he had managed to keep himself sane that was beyond his comprehension. Yet knowing it all he had done nothing. He had kept his place and had done nothing.  
  
Hot tears of pain started to roll through his cheeks.  
  
'Sorry, Harry, I never hoped it would end this way, if you can please forgive the wretch I am'Dumbledore walked out of the Hospital Wing and looked into the anxious faces of his staff. His brow was furrowed and his face was etched in all the deep lines that signified his old age. He looked weary and tired. He slowly nodded his head and spoke softly.  
  
"Poppy says it's just a matter time before he leaves us forever. His body is destroyed and his soul is just moments from leaving his body. His body will not sustain if the soul leaves him. His soul is essentially the driving force for his survival. He is very close to death and it'll be a miracle if he comes through. It's all his own choice. If he chooses to live then he might live, else he dies."  
  
"Pro – professor, how, how did Henry get tortured do badly?" Ron asked frighteningly.  
  
"Ronald, Voldemort is indeed back and I believe in full power. No one but he himself could torture anyone this much. But surprisingly instead of using wizarding methods of torture he has taken resort to muggle methods of old times, which are very painful and completely physical. Henry was tortured in manners that you wouldn't even dream of in your worst nightmares. It is all up to Henry now. It's all his choice. The longer he takes, the lesser the chances of his recovery."  
  
"But – but how did Henry get there?"  
  
"As for that I have no idea."A fortnight later….  
  
By now the entire school had known of Henry Patterson's fate. But the entire staff had made it their point that no student gets within thirty feet of Henry Patterson. They kept duty all around the clock around the Hospital Wing. On one such night it was the turn of the young beautiful Charms professor, Cho Chang's turn to stay on guard. She kept her stance by the bed of her colleague. She glanced down at the young face of Henry Patterson. He was so charming a month back, but now his face was etched with deep scars and his torso had large clumps as pieces of flesh was missing from him. She shuddered at the thought of how much torture he had had to endure. She gazed on his body lit by the serene moonlight. A simple bed sheet was drawn over his body up to his waist. She knew he had nothing underneath. His groin had been severely abused, so much so that Poppy Pomfrey had to throw up the first time she had a look at it. Cho blushed at the thought of pulling the bed sheet over. She always had a perverted mind. She continued to gaze at the young man battling in vain for his life as sleep overtook her.  
  
"Cho, Cho? Wake up, Cho, I need you."  
  
The young woman in concern opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her colleague, Henry Patterson.  
  
"Henry you're awake. This is great."  
  
"No, Cho I'm not awake and you must listen to me first. I haven't got much time. Cho you must know Voldemort is back. There is only one way to kill him, which is by the Proceaurian Curse. You've got to tell Dumbledore that. There isn't much time left. Voldemort must be taken down before he kills anymore people. Also tell him that Snape is in the custody of Voldemort. He'll understand what to do."  
  
"But Henry, why – why are you telling me this? Why couldn't you tell him yourself?"  
  
Henry smiled and said.  
  
"Cho there is a very good chance that this is the last time I may be speaking to you. My body is no longer in a condition for me to survive. I will attempt to return but I seriously doubt that I'll make it. Also I cannot live the way Voldemort lived all these ten years; like a parasite inside Harry Potter."  
  
"He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named, was inside Harry's body? So he was controlling his actions."  
  
"Brilliant, isn't it, how the mind of a Ravenclaw works. That was all he told me while he and his henchmen tortured the living hell out of me."  
  
"Henry, you couldn't go, you can't go. I need you, we all need you."  
  
Henry smiled and gazed into the eyes of the young witch.  
  
"Cho, I have a confession to make. From the very first day, I set my foot in Hogwarts; I have been mesmerized by your beauty. You made my stomach flip over ad you made my heart beat faster than horses. To you Cho, I owe my life, honour, friendship and love. I have loved you Cho, I've always loved you."  
  
With that Henry faded away from Cho and she found herself screaming out his name as she woke up from her slumber. She again found herself in the hospital wing, looking at Henry. He had told her that he loved her. He looked so peaceful yet he was in such danger. She remembered the message Henry had told her to give to Dumbledore and she rushed out of the infirmary in a swish of the cloak.He was in a dark dungeon; he hadn't seen or heard a human face or voice in weeks. His face was bloodied, where the Dark Lord had hit him. Yet he couldn't believe what he had heard. The very fact, which Potter was innocent, made his blood boil. For he solely believed from the bottom of his heart that he had at last hadn't done something which 'big headed strutting' junior Potter had done. For the first time in his life he felt happy. But his happiness was short lived as the Dark Lord had confessed to him that Potter was innocent. That had been it. All his happiness had died away.  
  
Severus Snape sat on the floor pondering the facts when his dungeon door creaked open. He looked up to see a tall figure standing in front of the open door. Being isolated from the living world for so long he needed some time to adjust his vision. He shielded his eyes from the light but he didn't need night vision to make out who the identity of the stranger.  
  
There he was, as full-bodied he ever was. The long snake like ancient face, the flat nose, the thin lips and the dreaded pair of red eyes; you didn't need a second look at those eyes to tell you who he was, the Dark Lord was back to torture him in person.  
  
"Ah, Severus my slippery friend, I haven't heard from you in a long while. I see that my newest 'friend' has a fine taste when it comes to punishment. Nonetheless, I know now who the filthy betrayer from my band of loyalists was. I never suspected you Severus, but I see now that it was you all along. Pity you did that, because there is no one in hell that can save you from the wrath of Lord Voldemort. And it's not going to any teeny torture like the sissy Potter put you up to; it's going to be a whole lot interesting.  
  
"I can tell from the surprised look on your face that you haven't got any idea about what I'm talking about, well Potter had taken control over my soul and it was him who acted as me and made you confess and put you in this cell, but I regained my strength and I forced Potter out, and now he's very close to be dead; it's just a matter of time before I find his filthy corpse…  
  
"But where are my manners? Won't you be joining me for tea Severus?""Professor Dumbledore, professor I just had a sort of a vision. I – I saw Henry, he spoke to me. He said that there was only one way to kill the Dark Lord, the Proceaurian Curse. He – he said that he might not be coming back, he said that he was going to die."  
  
"Calm down Miss Chang, calm down. Now tell me exactly how did you have this sort of a vision?"  
  
"Professor, I probably dozed off while I was on watch and next thing I saw that Henry was calling to me. He said that there wasn't much time and his injuries were too grave for him to survive. He said – he said that he was going to die, and then he passed on this message to you. He said that was the only way to vanquish him."  
  
"I see, Miss Chang you have been a lot through tonight. I recommend that you return to the safety of your quarters, you don't have to stay on guard for the rest of the night. I'll do that."  
  
"But what about Henry? What's going to happen to him? Is he really going to die?"  
  
"For that we can only wait and hope that he has enough courage and strength of his mind to survive."  
  
"Oh, Henry!!!""How does it feel Severus? How does it feel to be tortured for your dear life? How does it feel to be on the verge of death?"  
  
Snape didn't reply. His past few days had been like hell. The Dark Lord had tortured him like never before. He had never seen tortured like that. He had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse for very long periods. He had been very surprised that he hadn't lost his sanity yet. But that was the good part. Voldemort was bearable but Malfoy wasn't. Lucius knew more muggle ways to torture than he could imagine. That surprised him greatly owing to the fact how much Lucius despised muggles. But apparently that wasn't the case.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had specialised in the study of muggle methods of torture and he took it to be his responsibility to bludgeon and plunder Snape's body. He wasn't alone. There were Gregorovitch and Vladimir Atanov, his Russian counterparts who helped him out. They were nearly as unbearable. He was mutilated each night much to the pleasure of Lord Voldemort. And throughout the day he was left at the mercy of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Come on Snivellus, come on you greasy haired bastard, stand up or shall I have to kick your dick to make you stand." Malfoy shouted.  
  
"What's your bloody problem Malfoy?" Snape asked with gritted teeth.  
  
"My bloody fucking problem is that a filthy betrayer like you is still alive. For you and that mother fucking son of a bitch, Potter; Draco – Draco – he – he – he's dead. And I have sworn on his tomb that until I personally see the death of the entire slimy fucking two faced betrayer's death I won't rest."  
  
"Draco… I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be you bastard. Potter might be already dead, but you are my catch. I will peel the flesh from your bones one fibre at a time till you are no more than a stinking piece of meat which I'll feed to my dog."  
  
"You fool; you won't ever understand the mind of Voldemort. Draco got what he deserved, he was a Death Eater and death was his doing. So will be the fate of yours."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me Lucius, or do I have to repeat those words again to you."  
  
"You…"  
  
Lucius hurled onto Severus' already mangled body and led a flurry of attacks. He used his knives to stab him and made some vicious cuts on his face until Severus lost consciousness due to the heavy torture.  
  
"Stop Lucius." Voldemort commanded.  
  
He nodded at a couple of his minions who dragged the heavily wounded Severus Snape away.  
  
"Don't fret over him too much Lucius; he's all yours for the taking."  
  
"Yes, my leash. Just leave him to me and he'll meet with an end that'll go down history as the worst death ever imaginable."  
  
"Atanov, see to it that the wounds are taken care of. We need Severus back to his health by tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes, master."  
The Dark Lord Has Returned  
  
On a shocking discovery made by your Daily Prophet correspondent, we have evidence to support that the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, supposedly to be vanquished, has returned to power, and he has killed the Boy Who Lived in return. No one from the Ministry has been available to comment as every high ranking official seemed to be avoiding the media.  
  
The readers are reminded that He Who Must Not Be Named is and still remains the most feared wizard of all times. All are advised to stay alert and remain indoors for the following days….  
  
"How did they know this?" Ron screamed.  
  
"How in the blazes did the Prophet find about you know who? None of us told them. Then who did?"  
  
"We are in big trouble. Thank God they didn't find out that Hogwarts has two teachers short in this moment of crisis. That would've led us to a even deeper mess."  
  
"When I find out who did this, I'm gonna rip the tongue out of that person."  
  
"You know, Ron I've been wondering that the day Henry disappeared, Malfoy did too. Like Snape, he too has disappeared. No sound of him."  
  
"Mione, how can you be so naïve? You know who has returned and little Malfoy have probably gone to join his dear papa in the Death Eaters meeting. I can guarantee you he must be in one of those meetings, right in this moment.  
  
"It still doesn't feel right. You know who would certainly have wanted a spy inside Hogwarts for information. Malfoy was the perfect choice. Why would he be stripped of that privilege?"  
  
"Mione, Harry's dead. He doesn't need anyone now. He's now practically immortal. He won't need a spy. He can do whatever he wishes and we can't do a damn thing about it, and you know that."  
  
"I – I know that but still…"  
  
"Still what Hermione? You know it too, it's hopeless."  
  
"But -"  
  
Ron shrugged and walked away. Hermione continued to frown, but she couldn't find words to convey her suspicions. Ron was too right. Yet something kept nagging behind the back of her mind. She knew it. She was certain of it that something was wrong. But somehow she couldn't figure that out. And for once in her life she was stumped by it.Darkness. That was all he could see and feel. Darkness; pitch black darkness. The air was silent. The room was quiet, too quiet. It must've been the new moon. The place smelt familiar, but he couldn't place it. It was so familiar but he couldn't remember the name. Come to think of it, he couldn't even remember who he was himself. He stood up slowly in his bed and felt his way up to the bedside table and groped for the glasses as it was placed always. No glasses. But he couldn't see without his glasses, or could he? He couldn't recollect. What was he doing anyways? Where the hell was he supposed to go? Which way to go? Why he was heavily bandaged like this? Was he hurt? He didn't know, but somehow some invisible force was guiding him through. His legs kept moving and even though he didn't have the slightest inkling where to go he kept moving. Something in the back of his mind as telling him that this was the right way to go. His bandaged hands groped the cold walls and his stiff legs flinched as they carried his weary body across the room. His raw flesh chaffed the wall, as it stung but the pain surprisingly didn't bother him. His feet kept moving. He kept moving till he reached the door. He groped along the length of the door trying to locate the door knob but to his surprise he couldn't find one. He kept his hands moving till it landed on a soft object. The 'object' must have been something else for the moment he had touched it; it moved away, and there was an audible gasp.  
  
"Hello, anyone there?"  
  
"Henry, what are you doing up here? You should be in bed."  
  
"Why should I be in bed? And why the hell are you calling me Henry? That's not my name."  
  
There was a momentary pause. Then it was followed by another question in a mischievous tone.  
  
"Then what is your name, mister?"  
  
"My name is…. My name is…. I don't know. I don't remember my name. I came here looking for my glasses. And I…"  
  
"Here let me help you then."  
  
The nice lady took his arm and handed something over back to him. I was polishing it before I dozed off.  
  
He took it from her and put it on.  
  
"This isn't mine. I can't see properly through this…"  
  
He broke off. His eyes had landed upon the 'nice lady' who had handed over his glasses over to him. His jaws dropped. His eyes had landed on the most beautiful woman that he had looked on. He remained standing rooted to the spot; rendered speechless by the Asian beauty standing in front of him. He was certain that he hadn't seen her before, yet she still seemed so familiar. It felt that he had known her all his life.  
  
"Are you sure these aren't yours? Because if they aren't, then someone must've taken yours and ran away." She continued in her teasing voice.  
  
He was falling for her. He could see her features; her eyes, lips, ears, nose, cheeks, eyelashes. He kept leaning forward towards her and his lips parted slowly as he approached towards her. He kept closing in on her lips. She was speaking something, about not being the right place, but nothing was going in his ears. He wanted to kiss her badly. He felt the need and the urge to kiss her.  
  
They were barely an inch from each other and he could feel her breath on his face. He could see her skin. He could see the freckles on her skin. He could count them like the stars in the night sky. They were as close as possible. He could measure the curvature of her lips if he wanted too. He felt lost in the sea of passion and he felt drowning in her gaze. Then their lips met. Slowly the innocent kiss which started as a simple infatuation deepened. He opened his mouth to hers, but she kept hers tightly closed. He felt as if his head would burst out in the incredible passion that he was experiencing now. His tongue 'snaked' out of his mouth and circled the arch of her Cupid's bow. He felt her taste, her lips, till she opened up to him and their tongues met. His head exploded with pure lust and platonic passion. He continued to feel deep inside her mouth as their tongues intertwined. It felt like he was falling in love all over again.  
  
Again; did he fall in love before? Something told him that he had. The taste of her lips was so familiar. It was as if he knew everything about her but just couldn't place her. The manner she kissed was also so familiar. Her lips tasted like… like… somebody he knew very well, but who? His head banged with questions.  
  
Slowly he parted from the kiss. He licked his lips and then slowly opened his eyes. He looked into the brown eyes of his partner. She had a look of utter surprise written all over her face. Seemed, like she was also drawing the same conclusions that he was having.  
  
Then it happened; a true miracle. Everything came back to him in an instant, and he stood speechless. Only one word escaped his mouth. It was barely audible. Even she couldn't hear it.  
  
"Cho…" And all his life returned back to him, as Harry James Potter continued to stare at his soul mate, Cho Chang.Cho stood rooted to the spot. She had just kissed her colleague. She didn't know what made her do it. But one moment she was fussing about Henry lying to her and the next moment she was kissing him. But that wasn't all. She felt as if he was Harry, because he kissed just the way Harry used to kiss her. That shocked her. She continued to stare at Henry as he walked away from the Hospital Wing. What was happening to her? Was she falling for Henry now? How could she? It would be disrespect to Harry's memory. After all she and Harry had been through, it didn't feel right to love another man. No, she couldn't. She can't be involved in any romantic relationships. Her love is dead, so is her ability to give love and return the love. Harry is gone and with him so has a part of her.  
  
She would just have to tell Henry the truth. She couldn't be a part of this affair. She would just have to tell him this flat out. Yes, that would be it. Then nothing would be awkward between them. They would be still, colleagues, nothing more. She shook herself up. She looked around herself. None, the Hospital Wing was completely empty. Henry had left the Wing and she was still staring at the door through which he had walked past. He was really handsome and there was something about him which was also similar to Harry.  
  
'Snap out of it Cho' she scolded herself.  
  
With that she left the Hospital Wing in search of Henry.  
  
Henry walked down the corridors of Hogwarts castle, his only true home. This was the place where he had made his first friends, the place where he had spent the best seven years of his life. Correction, all his best years of his life had been spent here. Because apart from Hogwarts he had to live in two other places; Privet Drive, which he never had called home and Azkaban, which was not a place fit for human habitation. This was his home, even in such dark times he felt secure inside the sanctuary of the stone castle.  
  
He walked around the stone corridors aimlessly, until he reached in front of the door flanked by the stone gargoyles. His gaze bore into the gargoyles as his anger started to boil. His rage towards Dumbledore was great and his temper started to rise. He was about to say the password when the gargoyles parted and the tall, bearded figure of Dumbledore walked out.  
  
"Henry, what are you doing here? You should be in bed."  
  
"Professor, sir I have something of great importance to tell you. It would be better if we move inside the Headmistress' office."  
  
Dumbledore surveyed Henry quickly and then nodded his head and motioned him to step in the revolving stone steps.  
  
Soon the duo was inside the very familiar circular room filled with portraits of all previous Headmasters and Headmistresses that Hogwarts has had.  
  
"Now, Henry what do you have to tell me that required privacy enough to barge into the Headmistress' office unannounced and without her permission."  
  
"Headmaster, remember during my interview at Hogsmeade, you told me to tell everything about me? Well I didn't tell you the whole truth then. I didn't lie but I didn't tell you the truth either. The reason being that if I did; then you might not take me for the job."  
  
"Henry what are you talking about?"  
  
"Professor, this might come as a shock but it's the truth. I – I am a death eater. I mean I was one long ago, but I'm not now. I joined Voldemort's gang forcefully. He said that if I did then he would spare the lives of my family, but needless to say he didn't keep his word. Instead he has cursed me with his mark. That day I was forcefully summoned to his bidding. There I was told to perform all sorts of heinous tasks which I refused and then he and Malfoy tortured me to eternity. It was terrible. I used to pass out, throw up but they still managed to have their way with me. Every night I thought that I would die but somehow I survived and lived to see another day of pain. They knew exactly when to stop. I was on the verge of death but still they didn't let me die. It was so hard. I was haunted by the ghosts of my parents, I yearned to die, I longed to leave my body and start my journey to the next world, yet those bastards didn't let me do that. I wanted to die, but I – I 't…."  
  
"Henry, you must understand that life is the greatest gift that a person can have. The fact that Voldemort spared you means that you get to live. One day you'll be thankful to him for sparing you."  
  
"You must be crazy. Here, I'm talking about Voldemort and you're off to some philosophical shit."  
  
"Henry, this is magic of the deepest kind. You'll not understand it until you feel it."  
  
"What is wrong with you? Can't you judge the seriousness of this situation?"  
  
"I can fully realise the seriousness of the situation. And you must understand that you shouldn't keep something that big from me in the near future. We must have an understanding among ourselves."  
  
"Does this seem understanding enough?" Henry spoke in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Then he pulled up his sleeve and showed Dumbledore the mark. The Dark Mark which glowed black in the pale skin. Dumbledore eyed the young man with pity.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Henry, there is much to do. Also I may assign you a task which is going to be extremely dangerous. I would understand if you refuse to do it."  
  
"I'll spy for you." He said flatly.  
  
Dumbledore was taken aback. It almost seemed that he had read his mind.  
  
"Very well then Henry. But first tell me what do you know about Severus and Draco?"  
  
"Snape is locked away in the dungeons of that place. And Malfoy is dead. Voldemort used his body to get back and then drove his own soul away from his body."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Professor, we have another problem."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Sorry Henry didn't hear what you said."  
  
"I said that we have another major problem on our hands."  
  
"And what can anything be more major than Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Harry Potter." He spoke with a sly smirk.  
  
"Henry, you've missed a lot since you were away but Harry committed suicide. He is dead."  
  
"No he isn't. Voldemort told me himself. He told me about the prophecy. It is going to end by a duel between the two of them. He isn't dead, if he was then only Voldemort would be the one to kill him. no one else. Harry faked his suicide, that's it. He is very much alive and kicking."  
  
"I'm sorry; Henry but there isn't much to argue in this matter. He's gone for long." Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
But Dumbledore didn't get to reply because at that moment the doors parted and McGonagall entered the room.  
  
"What's going on here Albus? Henry you should be in bed, not arguing about something with Albus."  
  
No matter how hard Henry tried to convince McGonagall, she wouldn't listen. She insisted that Henry needed to go to the Hospital Wing, and that's where he was the next morning. He looked around the familiar room lit with sunlight as he pondered they last days' events. He had woken up in the night suffering from stress amnesia when he had kissed Cho. He had actually kissed Cho. And then a most amazing thing had happened. All his memories had come back. Then he had wanted to talk to Dumbledore but howsoever he tried McGonagall had insisted on him returning to his bed immediately.  
  
Life was strange. Why couldn't he lead a normal life like any other person? Ron, Neville, all his friends from school has a family now, but him. He was still like he was at Hogwarts. Correction, he is worse. Then at least he was devoid of a family, now he is all alone. None of his friends are with him anymore. Everyone believes him to be dead. If he now resurfaces alive then he would be thrown back to Azkaban. He lives under a pseudo identity now; he can't even live with his own name. He shook his head. Could he ever lead a normal life? Was it in his destiny to lead a normal life with Cho, have a family? Was he destined to survive the war? Could he destroy Voldemort once and for all, vanquish him totally? There were so many questions to which he wanted answers. Speaking of which how could Voldemort come back after what he did to him that fatal night which changed his life altogether.  
  
"You may be my killer Potter but I hereby curse you to all eternity."  
  
'Curse that was it; he used a part of him to remain with me. That part must've remained dormant, slowly growing in power and nature till it regenerated its actual owner. The bastard used me. He used me as a parasite. He absorbed my power, that's why I was so weak all those days. So he's back now. Well I'll see him later. Then we'll see who the ultimate champ is.' He thought.  
  
'But first I have a little business to attend.' He said to himself.  
  
No one saw a dark clothed figure walk out of Hogwarts castle that night. The figure moved at a brisk pace towards the entrance of the Hogwarts grounds. Then he looked around to make sure that no one was following him; then he apparated away.  
  
"Ah I see that the new recruits are here…"  
  
"Yes, Master. We chose them very carefully according to your demands."  
  
"I'll know Lucius; if they are up to my mark. You, are you willing to take up my side and purge the world of all muggleborn filth. Are you ready to stand up against the stupid absurdity known as the Ministry of Magic? If you are willing then join me and together we will rule the entire world and I'll reign supreme.  
  
"Answer me, are you willing to join me?"  
  
There was a faint affirmative murmur.  
  
"Very well then, tonight we'll set out…"  
  
There was a swish of a cloak as another person slowly walked into the Death Eater circle.  
  
He was robed like a Death Eater but he didn't have the air around him unlike others. He walked slowly, as if afraid to come forward.  
  
"Ah, look who decided to drop in. our old friend Karkaroff."  
  
"My lord, my lord forgive me, forgive me for being foolish. I made a wrong decision turning my back on you when you needed my services…"  
  
"Stop your jibberish. I know very well why you didn't come back. You don't have to feint your forgiveness to me. I know very well that you were too fucking afraid to come back. You turned your back on me and my faithful minions when I needed some much needed assistance…  
  
"You're in luck Igor, that I'm feeling like a Samaritan tonight, else I'd have sent your wretched soul straight to hell, where it belongs. I need help from my old Death Eaters tonight as we go on a raid to announce my return. But be aware Igor one funny trick and off with your head. I'll know if you have anything up your sleeve. Lord Voldemort always knows…"  
  
"Th-thank you my lord, it's no more than I deserve."  
  
"Too right you are. Lucius, Vladimir, get the bastards ready; we're in for a busy night."  
  
The Death Eaters started to form ranks, as Voldemort kept a strong eye on his old servant Igor Karkaroff. He felt certain there was something suspicious about him. It's been nearly thirty years since he had last seen him, and yet he was still the same as he was thirty years earlier. It was almost as if he had never aged. But that wasn't possible and he pushed that ridiculous thought away from his head and turned his attention to Malfoy, who was busy organising the newly formed Death Eaters. Unknown to him Karkaroff slowly turned to his back and a wide smile appeared on his lips.  
  
Death. Blood. Suffering. Torture. Everywhere, there was only pain. He turned his head around as he got a total view of his surroundings. There was fire. Houses were burning, children were screaming on the top of their lungs. People under the influence of the Cruciatus Curse were shouting in pain. Death Eaters were roaming around the place freely. A few of them had swords in their hands chopping of heads of the bodies lying scattered around. Even children were not spared. They were put under the Cruciatus as the sick black robed people laughed out aloud. He felt almost like vomiting. He couldn't take much more. He had to leave. This was way too much for him. With a loud 'pop' he had left the scene.  
  
Henry burst in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Every student was present at that moment. It was dinner time. As he burst forward, crashing the doors apart all eyes turned to him. He felt the eyes upon him and cursed under his breath. He turned his head towards the teachers' table and walked up to McGonagall. He spoke something softly in her ear and she stood up immediately.  
  
"All students are to return to their common rooms immediately. No one, I mean no one is allowed outside the safety of their common room. All Heads of the Houses will also remain in the common room for the safety of the students. There is going to be no exception. If any student is caught outside tonight, no matter under what circumstances they are found in, it is expulsion for them. All teachers will be patrolling the castle tonight."  
  
She then left the table and motioned to Henry to follow her.  
  
"Headmistress, I don't think that was justified. The student…"  
  
"Mr.Patterson, you'll follow me and you'll shut your mouth. Of all people you should understand the gravity of the situation. Now shut up and follow me."  
  
They reached the office of the Headmistress and she immediately flooed over to Dumbledore and spoke to him as fast as he could. Dumbledore turned to Henry.  
  
"Henry take this and floo over to this address as soon as you memorise it."  
  
Henry took the paper that Dumbledore gave him as the head of the previous Headmaster disappeared from the fire.  
  
"The Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix can be found in Number 12, Grimmauld Place.  
  
P.S. This message would self destruct when you finish memorising it."  
  
Henry smiled as he watched the piece of parchment burn in his hands. He then turned to McGonagall who motioned him to the fire place.  
  
He took a handful of floo powder and he threw it in the fire and spoke clearly.  
  
"Number 12 Grimmauld Place."  
  
The flames turned green as he was engulfed by it. In the next moment he crashed out of another fire place as Dumbledore pulled him up.  
  
"Ah, I see that you are another of those unfortunate people who haven't yet learned the art of coming out of the floo network properly."  
  
Henry dusted himself and shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"What is this place anyway?" he asked although he knew perfectly well what it was.  
  
"Welcome, to the Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix, Henry."  
  
A/N: Allright, this chapter has plenty of hints of what is going to happen next. As many of my reviewers have been bugging me to get Harry and Cho together I'll do that in the next chapter. So the next chappie is going to contain some steamy romance. Also next update is no earlier than 23/9/2004. Hopefully I'll be able to complete it by then. 


End file.
